<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Mind Games by FearlessUntamed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553188">Dirty Mind Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessUntamed/pseuds/FearlessUntamed'>FearlessUntamed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive ex boyfriend, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, On the Run, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Paranoia, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Running Away, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Stalking, Suspense, Tonks is a Cop, Waitress Ginny Weasley, Waitress Pansy Parkinson, psycho ex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessUntamed/pseuds/FearlessUntamed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Univers Alternatif</p><p>Pairing : Théodore/Ginny</p><p>En déménageant dans la petite ville reculée de Roseneath, Ginny pensait pouvoir échapper aux griffes de son ex violent et de leur relation tumultueuse. Tout lui semblait prometteur : des nouveaux amis, un nouveau travail et surtout, sa récente idylle avec le beau Théodore.</p><p>Pourtant, son nouveau quotidien paisible se retrouve rapidement menacé lorsque son ex refait surface dans sa vie. Et malheureusement pour Ginny, il semble prêt à tout pour la récupérer.</p><p>Surtout au pire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Weasley/ Unknown, Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Troubled Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. C'est un Univers alternatif… très alternatif (y compris au niveau de la temporalité) Tout sera expliqué directement dans le récit, au fil de l'histoire.</p><p>2. Ce sera une histoire courte (environ 8 chapitres)</p><p>3. Cette histoire est réservée à un public averti. Elle se focalise sur la reconstruction d'une femme victime de violence conjugale et des conséquences physiques et psychologiques que ces violences engendrent. Certaines scènes seront difficiles et dérangeantes. J'insiste donc vraiment sur les warnings. Le rating sera éventuellement ré-évalué à -18 ans si besoin. Je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire si vous pouvez être choqués par ces thèmes. Vous êtes prévenus !</p><p>Merci infiniment à ma bêta Polka60 pour sa relecture/correction !</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I. Troubled Past</strong>
</p><p>Elle courrait à en perdre haleine, son cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine et le visage déformé par la panique. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Jamais de son existence elle n'avait couru aussi vite - du moins pas dans ses souvenirs.</p><p>Le goût du sang, semblable à un morceau de fer immaculé, lui remplissait la bouche mais elle l'ignora. Pleine d'effroi, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il soit déjà à ses trousses. Immédiatement, son regard intercepta une lumière aveuglante et elle sentit les poils se dresser sur ses bras.</p><p>« <em>GINNY !</em> » entendit-elle, au loin.</p><p>Le ton désespéré qu'elle décela dans sa voix lui glaça le sang. Dans son esprit, Ginny imaginait distinctement son visage défiguré par une colère noire, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cet état de fureur extrême. Dans ces moments-là, plus rien ne lui faisait entendre raison. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait l'impression d'être face à un monstre dénué de la moindre empathie. Plus rien ne comptait tant qu'il n'avait pas assouvi sa soif de violence. Il n'était pas satisfait tant qu'elle ne gisait pas sur le sol, au bord de l'inconscience, le visage ensanglanté face à ses coups répétés, implorant inexorablement sa pitié.</p><p>Le souffle de Ginny était saccadé, son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes étaient si flageolantes qu'elle ignorait comment ces dernières parvenaient encore à la tenir debout. Pourtant, sa course effrénée ne ralentit pas. Au contraire, poussée par l'adrénaline et l'instinct de survie qui animaient désormais tous ses gestes, elle accédera le pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ralentir. Si elle ralentissait, il la retrouverait.</p><p>Si elle ralentissait, il la tuerait.</p><p>/</p><p>Une eau glacée éclaboussa brutalement le visage de Ginny, l'extirpant de son sommeil profond et agité. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec et elle cligna des paupières frénétiquement, apeurée par le soudain choc thermique.</p><p>Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre totalement ses esprits et se rappeler où elle se trouvait actuellement. Un soleil brûlant assaillait son visage et Ginny réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur une chaise longue, peu confortable, qui émit un couinement lorsqu'elle se redressa. Soudainement, le soleil aveuglant disparu de sa vision, remplacé par une ombre. Désorientée, Ginny essuya son visage désormais trempé, esquissant une grimace d'inconfort. Une fois ses yeux entièrement secs, elle reconnut le visage familier qui lui faisait face – celui de sa collègue et désormais amie, Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière tenait un verre vide dans la main et une expression mutine habillait son visage.</p><p>« Tu vas cramer si tu continues comme ça, belle au bois dormant. » prévint Pansy d'un ton moqueur.</p><p>Ginny se redressa davantage, prenant une position assise sur le transat et examina ses bras désormais devenus rougeâtres à cause du soleil.</p><p>« Trop tard. » ajouta Pansy en ricanant, observant à son tour les bras rutilants de Ginny.</p><p>Pansy détourna le regard, et s'éloigna en direction de son propre transat, placé à un mètre de celui de Ginny. Cette dernière brandit son bras au-dessus de son visage, comme pour se protéger de la lumière accablante rivée sur elle.</p><p>« Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? » s'enquit Ginny, laissant ses pieds nus se tortiller dans l'herbe fournie.</p><p>Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans le jardin étroit de la maison que Pansy partageait avec deux autres colocataires. Ginny esquissa un geste pour s'étirer et grimaça immédiatement de douleur. Ses bras la tiraillaient.</p><p>« Une heure, je dirais. » informa Pansy d'un ton distrait.</p><p>Cette dernière appliqua une dose généreuse de crème solaire sur ses jambes désormais halées grâce à une après-midi passée à trainasser au soleil. Pansy tendit ensuite son bras vers la glacière posée au pied de sa chaise longue et attrapa une canette de bière qu'elle montra à Ginny.</p><p>« T'en veux une ? » proposa-t-elle.</p><p>Ginny secoua la tête, attrapant le flacon de crème afin de badigeonner ses bras et ses jambes.</p><p>« Ça en fera plus pour moi. » déclara Pansy d'un ton guilleret.</p><p>Elle ouvrit la canette à l'aide de ses longs ongles manucurés d'un rose flashy, assortis à la couleur du bikini qu'elle portait. Sous l'œil ébahi de Ginny, elle engloutit une gorgée interminable de sa bière blonde, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement extrême.</p><p>« Voilà <em>exactement</em> à quoi devrait ressembler toutes nos journées de repos. Du soleil et de l'alcool. » avança Pansy avec satisfaction, tandis qu'elle revêtait une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son nez.</p><p>« C'est déjà le cas pour toi tous les jours, non ? » interrogea Ginny d'un ton taquin, ses facultés désormais retrouvées après son réveil brutal. « Du moins en ce qui concerne l'alcool. »</p><p>Pansy brandit son majeur dans sa direction et Ginny ricana.</p><p>« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Pour commencer, je n'ai pas besoin d'être en repos pour consommer de l'alcool. Je le fais <em>même</em> pendant les jours où je bosse. » répliqua Pansy.</p><p>Pansy Parkinson avait toujours réponse à tout. Son humour, à la fois piquant et sarcastique, ne manquait jamais d'attirer des regards admiratifs. A d'autres reprises, il provoquait des exclamations outrées ou des froncements de sourcils. Pansy avait de l'esprit, sans aucun doute. Et surtout, elle ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux, ce qui se révélait souvent épuisant pour son entourage.</p><p>Elle dégageait une confiance en elle parfois démesurée. Elle était le genre de personne à faire tourner les têtes lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Pansy ne possédait pourtant pas une beauté conventionnelle, bien au contraire même. Elle avait un visage maigre, presque osseux, des traits un peu durs pour les canons de beauté habituels ainsi que des petits yeux un peu trop enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Malgré cela, elle dégageait cette aura envoûtante que Ginny avait peu connue dans sa vie. Dans la petite communauté de Roseneath, elle provoquait tous les désirs.</p><p>Pourtant, derrière ce charme original et manifeste, Pansy était une femme féroce. Elle pouvait se montrer particulièrement vicieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait des gens qu'elle n'appréciait guère et Ginny n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un lui chercher des problèmes. <em>Mon côté Scorpion</em>, disait Pansy, pour se justifier.</p><p>« Tu dormais bien profondément, rouquine. » déclara Pansy, tournant son regard vers Ginny. « Fatiguée ? »</p><p>Même si elle ne voyait pas ses yeux à travers les larges verres sombres que portait Pansy, Ginny pouvait imaginer son regard sondeur sur elle.</p><p>« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit. » apprit Ginny d'une voix plate, lâchant un soupir lassé.</p><p>« Encore ces cauchemars ? » interrogea avidement Pansy, une curiosité évidente audible dans sa voix.</p><p>Ginny acquiesça lentement, sans développer sa réponse. Elle savait pertinemment que Pansy mourrait d'envie de la questionner au sujet de ses cauchemars mais elle avait appris bien rapidement que le sujet était sensible pour Ginny. Lorsqu'il était abordé, la conversation se terminait généralement par un silence ferme de sa part. Au grand soulagement de Ginny, Pansy n'insista pas et la conversation se tourna vers un sujet plus frivole.</p><p>« <em>Oh. Mon. Dieu.</em> » s'exclama soudainement Pansy, manquant de verser la gorgée de bière qu'elle venait de boire.</p><p>Ginny lui jeta un regard apeuré, déconcertée par son éclat soudain. Pansy observait l'écran de son téléphone portable la bouche ouverte, une expression estomaquée sur son visage.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'étonna Ginny.</p><p>« Mon ex vient d'aimer l'une de mes photos. » annonça Pansy d'un ton dramatique.</p><p>Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Pour une raison obscure, Pansy adorait faire dans l'exagération.</p><p>« Et c'est supposé être une nouvelle fracassante ? » interrogea Ginny avec sarcasme.</p><p>« Non, tu ne comprends pas Ginny. Il n'a pas aimé une photo récente que je viens de poster qui serait apparu sur son fil d'actualité par hasard. Cette photo-là date d'il y a <em>au moins</em> un an et demi. Ça veut dire qu'il est <em>volontairement </em>aller sur mon profil pour regarder mes anciennes photos. » indiqua-t-elle, prenant le ton d'un détective qui venait de découvrir un indice particulièrement important dans le cadre d'une enquête. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait l'audace d'écrire mon nom dans la barre de recherche, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. »</p><p>« Je croyais que les choses s'étaient plutôt bien finies avec Archie ? » demanda Ginny, confuse.</p><p>« Je ne parle pas d'Archie. » interrompit Pansy. « C'était un autre type - tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. J'ai rompu avec lui avant que tu n'arrives à Roseneath. »</p><p>Elle souffla de façon dramatique, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était hautement agacée.</p><p>« <em>Cet enfoiré.</em> » maugréa-t-elle. « Ça m'apprendra à sortir avec un Gémeaux. »</p><p>« Je croyais que la règle disait que les ex devraient être bloqués ? » fit remarquer Ginny.</p><p>« Humm, oui… Mais je ne peux pas l'espionner et savoir ce qu'il devient si je le bloque. » répondit Pansy sur le ton de l'évidence.</p><p>Les yeux rivés sur son portable, elle fit glisser frénétiquement ce qui ressemblait à un profil.</p><p>« Il est en couple avec quelqu'un depuis six mois, apparemment. » commenta-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. « Et pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas de regarder les photos d'autres femmes. Ce chien de la casse n'a pas changé, on dirait. »</p><p>Pansy passa la demi-heure suivante à maudire son ex et à l'affubler de toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait. Elle insista pour affirmer que sa nouvelle petite-amie n'avait rien à offrir comparée à elle. Elle la qualifia même de 'rétrogradation', ce qui fit rire Ginny.</p><p>« Enfin, cet enfoiré est maintenant le problème de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pleuré pendant des <em>semaines</em> après avoir découvert qu'il m'avait trompé. Il s'est totalement fichu de moi. Le seul truc qu'il m'a refilé, c'est une putain de MST. »</p><p>Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris face à l'information. Parfois, le manque de tact et de retenue de Pansy la surprenait encore. Elle avait un don certain pour lancer des choses inappropriées à des moments inattendus. C'était parfois gênant.</p><p>« Oh t'inquiètes, rouquine. Ce n'était rien qu'une cure d'antibiotiques n'ait pas pu aider. » ajouta Pansy avant d'éclater de rire face à la mine déconfite de Ginny.</p><p>Pansy retrouva soudainement son calme et elle lui jeta un regard en coin.</p><p>« Donc <em>tu</em> as bloqué ton ex ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.</p><p>Elle pensait probablement pouvoir obtenir des informations de manière détournée. Immédiatement, Ginny put sentir ses membres se tendre à la question. Toute mention de son ex-conjoint lui provoquait un profond malaise dont elle avait du mal à se défaire. Pansy sembla immédiatement remarquer sa soudaine raideur.</p><p>« Enfin, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas sur les réseaux sociaux. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement, changeant de sujet. « D'ailleurs c'est <em>tellement </em>bizarre. <em>Tout le monde</em> est sur les réseaux sociaux. A part les psychopathes. »</p><p>Pansy passait son temps à étaler sa vie personnelle sur Internet sans aucune pudeur. Elle partageait absolument tout – de la photo de son petit-déjeuner à celles de ses nouveaux achats, en passant par ses frustrations au sujet de son employeur et de sa vie amoureuse.</p><p>« Dans ce cas, nous sommes beaucoup à être des psychopathes. » répliqua Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>Elle sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa sa robe d'été posée sur le rebord de la chaise longue avant de l'enfiler rapidement par-dessus sa tête.</p><p>« Je vais rentrer. » informa Ginny. « Il faut que je fasse des courses avant, et je ne veux pas rentrer trop tard. »</p><p>« Il est juste dix-neuf heures. » protesta Pansy avec indignation. « Je voulais qu'on fasse une soirée cocktails ! J'avais déjà tout prévu. »</p><p>« Une prochaine fois. » promit Ginny d'un ton désolé, enfilant sa paire de tongs. « D'ailleurs, je te rappelle qu'on bosse demain. »</p><p>« A onze heures. » rétorqua Pansy, comme si cela apportait une justification suffisante.</p><p>« J'ai du sommeil à rattraper donc ce sera sans moi. » déclara Ginny, ignorant la moue faussement déçue de son amie. « Je te vois demain. »</p><p>« A demain, chaton. » salua Pansy joyeusement avant de lui souffler un baiser.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle entra de nouveau dans la maison, Ginny croisa l'un des colocataires de Pansy devant la télévision, un ventilateur allumé à plein régime devant lui. Plongé devant une émission sur des combats de robots, il sembla à peine remarquer Ginny. Elle attrapa son sac sur la table près de l'entrée et quitta la maison, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.</p><p>Elle s'élança dans la rue tranquille, appréciant la soudaine chute de température. L'avantage de l'été était que le soleil se couchait bien plus tard que d'habitude, ce qui lui permettait de rester dehors plus longtemps. Ginny détestait être seule dans la rue une fois la nuit tombée. La nuit, sa paranoïa augmentait de manière exponentielle et son anxiété devenait difficile à gérer.</p><p>Cela faisait presque six mois qu'elle avait emménagé à Roseneath, une petite communauté familiale décrite comme un havre de paix par ses habitants. La plupart d'entre eux aspiraient à une vie tranquille et sans problèmes, entourés par une communauté restreinte, protectrice et surtout - familière. C'était ce qui avait attiré Ginny, quelques mois plus tôt.</p><p>Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour effrayant où elle avait finalement échappé aux griffes de son ex petit-ami. Elle avait profité de son absence pour ramasser quelques affaires à la hâte avant de fuir. Ginny s'était rendue à la station la plus proche et avait sauté dans le premier bus disponible, après avoir entendu une femme parler de Roseneath dans la ligne d'attente de la billetterie.</p><p>Le peu d'argent qu'elle avait apporté pendant sa cavale lui avait permis de louer un petit appartement modeste aux abords du centre-ville de Roseneath, sur la colline. La somme avait été juste assez suffisante pour couvrir le premier mois de loyer et la caution. Heureusement pour elle, trouver du travail s'était révélé plus facile que prévu, malgré ses demandes quelque peu <em>inhabituelles</em>. Le gérant du <em>Whitehaven</em>, le pub dans lequel elle travaillait désormais, ne s'était pas embarrassé de questions lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de travailler de manière officieuse, sans être déclarée aux autorités. C'était au <em>Whitehaven </em>qu'elle avait rencontré Pansy, qui y travaillait également en tant que serveuse.</p><p>Pour des raisons de sécurité, il était essentiel pour Ginny de ne pas se retrouver dans le système légal et administratif. Après tout, si elle restait discrète, il serait plus difficile pour son ex de la retrouver. Elle avait tout abandonné pour devenir intraçable. A Roseneath, la seule chose qu'elle avait gardé était son prénom. Tout le reste était un mensonge savamment pensé pour préserver son anonymat.</p><p>Après un bref passage à la supérette la plus proche de son appartement, Ginny remonta la pente de Maiden Street, passant devant l'église imposante de St Mary's. L'édifice lui donnait toujours la chair de poule lorsqu'elle y passait la nuit tombée. Ce soir, toutefois, le ciel était encore clair et dégagé et la bâtisse ne lui parût pas aussi terrifiante qu'à l'accoutumée.</p><p>En s'approchant de son immeuble, elle aperçut un large pick-up gris foncé, garé devant la porte principale, prenant la majorité du trottoir. Le véhicule était imposant et robuste mais étrangement raffiné avec sa carrosserie brillante et ses vitres surteintées. Il était rare de voir ce genre de voitures à Roseneath. Des cartons compacts étaient entreposés sur la benne spacieuse du pick-up. Elle distingua deux hommes s'engouffrer par la porte du bâtiment, portant deux cartons particulièrement lourds à la vue de la grimace qu'arborait l'un deux.</p><p><em>Probablement un nouveau locataire</em>, pensa Ginny, tandis qu'elle pénétrait à son tour dans le hall de l'immeuble. Un mois plus tôt, l'un des occupants du bâtiment, un vieil homme du nom de M. Walkins, avait succombé des suites d'une crise cardiaque. Jacobus Cloyd, le propriétaire du bâtiment, n'avait visiblement pas perdu de temps pour louer l'appartement vide.</p><p>Elle jeta un regard bref vers les deux hommes qui tentaient de faire pénétrer une table par la porte de l'appartement. Ils lancèrent un regard en direction de Ginny lorsqu'elle apparut dans le hall, directement dans leur champ de vision.</p><p>« Pas mal ta nouvelle voisine, Theo. » commenta l'un d'eux d'une voix grave.</p><p>Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de parler à voix basse et Ginny croisa le regard de l'autre homme – son nouveau voisin, visiblement. Il arborait un air gêné, probablement embarrassé par la remarque de son camarade. Ginny s'empressa de détourner les yeux et s'engagea à toute hâte dans l'escalier pour rejoindre son appartement, deux étages plus haut.</p><p>Comme toujours ces derniers jours, elle eut l'impression d'entrer dans un four allumé lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son petit appartement. L'immeuble était vieux et son entretien douteux expliquait le manque d'isolation.</p><p>Malgré cela, Ginny n'avait pas fait la fine bouche. Elle avait été reconnaissante de dénicher un endroit où vivre, même avec son budget serré. Le propriétaire n'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions lorsqu'elle avait fait part de son intention de louer l'appartement, après une brève visite. Tant qu'elle payait en espèces et à temps, il ne semblait pas vouloir s'empêtrer de détails administratifs. Au fil des mois, elle avait toutefois réussi à créer une ambiance chaleureuse qui lui ressemblait. C'était désormais le seul endroit où elle se sentait réellement en sécurité.</p><p>Comme chaque soir, Ginny répéta son rituel habituel qui consistait à vérifier l'appartement de fond en comble afin de s'assurer que toutes les ouvertures potentielles étaient hermétiquement closes. Puis elle se laissa choir sur son canapé et alluma la télévision, tombant sur un jeu télévisé dans lequel deux familles concourraient afin de gagner une voiture.</p><p>Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer sous sa cuisse et elle s'en empara d'un geste distrait, consultant le nouveau message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Pansy et de l'un de ses colocataires tenant des verres à cocktail remplis d'une boisson orangée. Un message accompagnait l'image :</p><p>
  <em>Tu es en train de tout manquer, grand-mère !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– <strong>Pansy</strong></em>
</p><p>Ginny esquissa un sourire, se demandant vaguement si Pansy arriverait à l'heure le jour suivant pour le début de leur service au pub.</p><p>Le lendemain, à sa grand surprise, Pansy était déjà présente au pub lorsque Ginny poussa la double porte. Elle était penchée sur le bar, la tête entre ses mains, affichant un air de désespoir absolu. Tomasz, le barman, l'observait d'un air moqueur tandis qu'il nettoyait des verres et les entreposait sur l'un des comptoirs.</p><p>« La nuit a été courte ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix railleuse, après avoir posé ses affaires dans le vestiaire et enfilé le t-shirt en col V que leur responsable leur demandait de porter. « Hey, Tommy. »</p><p>Tomasz lui lança un clin d'œil en guise de salut.</p><p>« Je n'ai pas dormi. » gémit Pansy en secouant la tête, le visage blême. « Je crois même que je suis <em>encore </em>saoule. »</p><p>« Tu as de la chance, le boss n'est pas là aujourd'hui. » lança Tomasz avec un rire amusé, passant une main dans sa longue chevelure brune, qui lui arrivait aux épaules. « On dirait que tu vas pouvoir garder ton travail un jour de plus. »</p><p>Une expression soulagée passa dans le regard de Pansy et elle engloutit d'une manière peu élégante le verre d'eau que lui servit Tomasz.</p><p>« Ça devrait être tranquille pendant une heure – va pioncer un peu dans le bureau. Ginny et moi on s'occupe du reste. » proposa Tomasz.</p><p>« Je vous aime <em>tellement</em> tous les deux, vous n'avez pas idée. » annonça Pansy avant de se diriger vers la porte battante qui menait à la zone réservée au personnel. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des collègues aussi géniaux ? »</p><p>« Bonne question. » attesta Tomasz, lorsque Pansy eut disparu. « On risque de se faire virer à la couvrir autant. »</p><p>Ginny hocha la tête. Pansy n'était pas une employée particulièrement modèle. Elle entrait régulièrement en confrontation avec le patron pour son manque de professionnalisme.</p><p>Selon Tomasz, la seule raison pour laquelle Frankie Carrow, le propriétaire du <em>Whitehaven</em>, n'avait pas encore congédié Pansy, était son talent évident pour fidéliser la clientèle. Certains habitués fréquentaient l'endroit seulement parce que Pansy y travaillait et semblaient apprécier sa familiarité et son flirt incessant. Ils paraissaient également apprécier les shorts moulants et les minijupes que Pansy portait généralement pour accompagner le t-shirt qui composait leur uniforme.</p><p>« Où est Frankie ? » s'étonna Ginny tandis qu'elle vérifiait que toutes les tables étaient prêtes pour accueillir le prochain service.</p><p>Le patron, Frankie Carrow, était un obsédé du contrôle et il était constamment présent sur le dos de ses employés, leur criant des directives en tout genre.</p><p>« Pas sûr. Il a juste dit qu'il ne serait pas là avant le service du soir. Des histoires à régler avec son ex-femme, je crois bien. » expliqua Tomasz, haussant les épaules.</p><p>Comme chaque mardi, le service du midi fut relativement calme et Ginny n'eut pas de mal à se débrouiller seule avec les quelques clients du pub. Lorsque Pansy fit de nouveau irruption dans la pièce principale, elle paraissait en meilleure forme.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton guilleret, en attrapant deux menus sur le bar.</p><p>« Juste Mrs Hopkins qui s'est plainte de notre plat du jour. Rien de nouveau. » commenta Ginny d'un ton blasé, adossée contre le bar, les pieds croisés.</p><p>« Cette vieille peau me fatigue. Si elle déteste tant la nourriture qu'on sert ici, pourquoi elle est là quasiment tous les jours ? » s'enquit Pansy avec irritation.</p><p>« Parce que c'est une vieille dame seule. Elle a besoin de socialiser de temps en temps. » devina Ginny, jetant un regard bref vers la femme âgée qui tentait de faire la conversation avec une famille de touristes.</p><p>L'été apportait son lot de voyageurs à Roseneath, captivés par sa vieille architecture de village typiquement anglais. Tous les ans, une foire avait lieu dans les environs, ce qui expliquait la présence massive d'étrangers dans une région qui portait habituellement peu d'intérêt pour le touriste lambda.</p><p>« Vivement que je quitte ce trou perdu. » se plaignit Pansy.</p><p>Pansy parlait régulièrement de son désir de quitter Roseneath pour aller vivre dans une grande ville. A l'entendre, elle avait des plans ambitieux pour s'installer à Londres et commencer une carrière à succès dans le théâtre à West End.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passée par la tête pour emménager ici. » poursuivit Pansy, en se tournant vers Ginny.</p><p>« La tranquillité. » répondit Ginny avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>Pansy lui adressa un regard éberlué.</p><p>« Tu es<em> vraiment</em> une grand-mère, Ginny. » accusa-t-elle, observant sa collègue comme si elle était dérangée.</p><p>Ginny haussa les épaules, loin d'être vexée par la critique. Pansy n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait réellement poussée Ginny à rechercher désespérément un lieu tranquille et retiré dans lequel elle pourrait recommencer une vie en toute discrétion.</p><p>Ginny lui avait révélé avoir déménagé après une rupture compliquée mais elle s'était gardée de donner les détails de ces fameuses ''complications.'' Même après plus de six mois, les blessures de son passé étaient encore ouvertes et même si la plupart d'entre elles n'étaient plus visibles à l'œil nu, les cicatrices la marqueraient à jamais.</p><p>« Sincèrement, vivre à Londres n'est pas aussi génial que tu le penses. C'est pollué, il y a trop de monde, et tout est hors de prix. » affirma Ginny.</p><p>Pansy secoua frénétiquement de la tête, ne semblant pas s'en soucier.</p><p>« Peut-être, mais il y a huit millions de personnes. Tu sais combien de célibataires mignons ça représente ? » interrogea Pansy, l'air rêveur. « <em>Un paquet.</em> »</p><p>« Pas besoin de chercher aussi loin pour trouver des hommes, tu sais. Il y a aussi des célibataires à Roseneath. » rappela Ginny.</p><p>Pansy laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse.</p><p>« Tu plaisantes ? Il n'y a que des ploucs, des vieux pervers et des types avec qui j'ai <em>déjà</em> couché. Ma cousine Phoebe habite à Londres et elle m'a dit qu'on croise des types mignons à <em>tous</em> les coins de rue. » expliqua-t-elle avec excitation. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de type mignon, <em>qui</em> est ce spécimen non identifié qui vient d'entrer dans mon antre ? »</p><p>Son regard était rivé vers l'entrée du pub où un homme venait de pénétrer. Il jeta des regards hésitants autour de lui avant de se diriger vers une table haute, non loin de la fenêtre. Ginny plissa les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.</p><p>« C'est le type qui vient d'emménager dans mon immeuble. » déclara Ginny, une lueur de discernement apparaissant dans son regard.</p><p>Pansy lui fit de grands yeux.</p><p>« Un mec comme <em>lui </em>emménage dans ton immeuble et tu ne partages pas l'info aux copines ? » demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu dois vraiment apprendre à respecter le code des filles, rouquine. »</p><p>Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>« Je vais prendre sa commande. » annonça Ginny d'un ton taquin, s'emparant du menu des mains de Pansy.</p><p>Ignorant le regard indigné de Pansy, elle se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la table qu'occupait le nouvel arrivant. Provoquer Pansy était parfois le seul moyen de la faire taire.</p><p>Lorsque Ginny arriva à la table, l'homme leva son regard dans sa direction. Il semblait être à peine plus âgé qu'elle – probablement vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans si on lui avait demandé de deviner. Pansy n'avait pas exagéré – l'homme était plutôt beau garçon. Son visage fin était complimenté d'un teint halé, de sourcils parfaitement arqués et de yeux en amandes d'une teinte marron clair. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés tombaient sur son front et il passa une main dans sa chevelure, dégageant de son visage les mèches qui l'incommodaient.</p><p>« Bonjour, et bienvenue au <em>Whitehaven.</em> » salua Ginny avec enthousiasme. « C'est pour déjeuner ? »</p><p>Il hocha la tête et Ginny déposa le menu devant lui, retirant le second service de couverts au passage.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir à boire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix polie.</p><p>« Un soda à l'orange. » répondit-il avec un sourire avenant que Ginny lui rendit.</p><p>« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. » indiqua-t-elle en prenant la direction du bar.</p><p>Elle croisa le regard faussement contrarié de Pansy qui se trouvait à la table des touristes pour prendre leur addition. Ginny réprima un rire espiègle avant de s'emparer d'un verre et d'une bouteille de soda dans l'un des frigos placés sous le bar.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle retourna à la table de l'homme – il semblait concentré sur le menu. Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de trouver charmant l'air confus qu'il arborait.</p><p>« Vous avez quelque chose à me conseiller ? Quelle est la spécialité de la maison ? » demanda—t-il finalement, levant les yeux vers Ginny.</p><p>Elle s'était surprise à l'observer avec insistance pendant qu'il fixait la carte et elle sentit ses joues se rosir à l'idée qu'il l'ait remarqué.</p><p>« Le rôti de bœuf accompagné du gravy est très bon. Vous avez aussi le fish and chips, c'est toujours une valeur sûre. » dit-elle.</p><p>« Allons pour le rôti de bœuf, dans ce cas. » concéda-il d'un air décidé, fermant le menu avant de le tendre à Ginny.</p><p>Ses sourcils restèrent froncés tandis qu'il observait Ginny avec insistance.</p><p>« Est-ce qu'on se connait ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue quelque part. » avoua-t-il, l'air pensif.</p><p>« Vous avez emménagé dans mon immeuble. Je vous ai croisé, hier soir. Vous et votre ami. » rappela-t-elle d'un ton entendu.</p><p>Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de l'homme, bientôt remplacée par une expression gênée. Il réalisait probablement que Ginny avait entendu le commentaire de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, la veille. Pour éviter une conversation gênante, Ginny rénchérit :</p><p>« Comment trouvez-vous l'appartement ? J'espère que la plomberie est mieux que chez moi. » ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire.</p><p>« Je savais que quelque chose clochait. Le loyer était bien trop bas. » répondit-il d'un ton désabusé.</p><p>« Le locataire précédent est mort dans l'appartement. » répondit Ginny, lui lançant un regard désolé.</p><p>Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et Ginny réalisa qu'il pensait probablement au pire.</p><p>« C'était une crise cardiaque. Pas un meurtre ou quelque chose dans ce genre. » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. « Il était âgé. »</p><p>« Oh. » dit simplement l'homme, visiblement soulagé par sa clarification.</p><p>Ses yeux semblèrent se détendre immédiatement et ils affichèrent une lueur joyeuse.</p><p>« Je suis Théodore. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Théo. » se présenta-t-il.</p><p>« Ginny. » répondit-elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine pour lancer la commande.</p><p>Elle se fit intercepter par Pansy qui l'observait d'un air avide.</p><p>« Alors ? » interrogea-t-elle avec excitation.</p><p>« Il est plutôt mignon, c'est vrai. » répondit Ginny avec sincérité, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.</p><p>« C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça d'un homme. » déclara Pansy, visiblement choquée, posant une main sur sa poitrine, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. « Je commençais même à penser que tu étais intéressée par les femmes. »</p><p>Ginny leva les yeux au plafond – il fallait toujours que Pansy exagère.</p><p>« D'ailleurs, j'avais raison – c'est bien mon nouveau voisin. Théodore. » ajouta Ginny.</p><p>« Ohhh, tu connais <em>déjà</em> son prénom ? Petite dévergondée ! » lança Pansy en gloussant, posant une tape légère sur l'épaule de Ginny, comme pour la féliciter.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit Pansy se précipiter pour prendre le plat destiné à Théodore et se diriger vers sa table pour le servir. Ginny les observa d'un coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils discutaient avec animation.</p><p>Pansy avait dit la vérité – c'était la première fois que Ginny regardait un homme avec intérêt depuis très longtemps. Ces derniers mois, elle avait fait tout son possible pour rester invisible aux yeux des hommes – surtout ceux qui lui portaient de l'intérêt. Toutefois, même si elle était encore traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son ex, ce sentiment de nervosité et de méfiance instinctive à l'encontre des hommes commençait doucement à se dissiper.</p><p>Elle ne ressentait plus la même culpabilité causée par son ex et sa jalousie maladive et excessive. Ginny se souvenait encore de ses colères démesurées lorsqu'elle interagissait de manière totalement innocente avec d'autres hommes. Immédiatement, elle sentit son ventre se nouer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait ces souvenirs douloureux.</p><p>«<em> Il n'est plus là pour te faire du mal. </em>» pensa-t-elle, tentant de se rassurer inlassablement. « <em>Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, maintenant.</em> »</p><p>Quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy apparut de nouveau devant elle, arborant un grand sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres minces. Ginny secoua la tête, blasée. Son amie avait probablement dragué son nouveau voisin, comme à son habitude. Pansy était une croqueuse d'hommes et son flair ne manquait jamais à l'appel.</p><p>« Remercie-moi. » ordonna Pansy, avec un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu as <em>encore</em> fait ? » demanda Ginny, lui lançant un regard peu assuré.</p><p>Elle connaissait Pansy et ce regard mutin qu'elle affichait n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.</p><p>« Je lui ai dit que tu le trouvais mignon mais que tu étais trop timide pour lui demander son numéro. » annonça fièrement Pansy. « On dirait bien que tu vas avoir un rencard, rouquine. »</p><p>« Pansy ! » s'exclama alors Ginny, mortifiée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Haunting You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>II. Haunting You</strong>
</p>
<p>« Je ne sais pas qui était le plus <em>stupide </em>dans ce film. La cheerleader peroxydée ou cet imbécile de quarterback. » décréta Ginny d'un ton frustré, jetant son carton de pop-corn vide dans la première poubelle qu'elle croisa sur son passage.</p>
<p>« Les films d'horreur ne sont pas connus pour la profondeur de leurs scénarios, tu sais. » fit remarquer Théodore avec amusement tandis qu'il poussait la porte du hall du cinéma et s'arrêtait pour laisser passer Ginny.</p>
<p>« Oui mais tout de même… C'était <em>évident</em> que le psychopathe du lycée allait les retrouver s'ils se cachaient dans la cafétéria. » dit-elle avec un ennui manifeste.</p>
<p>Théodore lâcha à nouveau un rire, plus franc cette fois, et Ginny observa rêveusement la manière dont son visage s'illuminait lorsqu'il riait.</p>
<p>« Je t'emmènerais voir une comédie romantique, la prochaine fois. » suggéra-t-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parking du cinéma.</p>
<p>Ginny grimaça. Elle détestait les films romantiques. Pourtant, la perspective d'un nouveau rencard avec Théodore ne lui paraissait pas <em>si</em> désagréable. Elle était même prête à supporter une comédie à l'eau de rose si cela signifiait qu'il serait présent. C'était déjà leur quatrième rendez-vous en trois semaines et à chaque fois, Ginny avait passé un merveilleux moment en sa compagnie.</p>
<p>Lorsque Pansy lui avait tendu une embuscade pour encourager Théodore à lui réclamer son numéro de téléphone, Ginny avait d'abord ressenti une anxiété palpable à l'idée de se rendre à un rencard avec un homme inconnu. Jusqu'à encore quelques semaines, elle s'était persuadée de ne pas être prête pour une nouvelle relation amoureuse.</p>
<p>Théodore était la première personne qu'elle fréquentait depuis qu'elle avait quitté son ex petit-ami. Habituellement, faire l'objet de convoitise de la part d'un homme l'angoissait profondément – ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Théodore. Les choses étaient différentes avec lui. Il était si calme, respectueux et patient avec elle, qu'elle sentait sa méfiance naturelle s'abaisser progressivement en sa compagnie.</p>
<p>Son attitude était rafraîchissante. Même après trois rendez-vous, il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit, ni même affiché une quelconque attitude déplacée à son encontre. Rapidement, Ginny s'était surprise à attendre leur interaction suivante avec impatience, qu'il s'agisse simplement de le croiser dans les couloirs de son immeuble avant qu'elle ne se rende au travail, ou bien de recevoir un message de sa part. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cet émoi.</p>
<p>Théodore ouvrit la porte de son large pick-up, et attendit que Ginny s'installe sur le siège passager afin de grimper à son tour et de démarrer le véhicule. Un silence tranquille s'installa pendant qu'il conduisait, concentré sur la route. Il était tard – presque minuit passé – et la circulation s'était faite rare sur la route nationale qu'ils empruntèrent. Roseneath n'ayant pas de cinéma, ils avaient fait le trajet jusqu'à la ville voisine, pour leur rencard. Ginny ralluma son téléphone, qu'elle avait gardé éteint pendant le film. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les nouveaux messages qu'elle avait reçu pendant la soirée.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aloooors ?</em>
</p>
<p>– <strong>Pansy</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Raconte-moi tout !</em>
</p>
<p>– <strong>Pansy</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Vous avez baisouillé ou pas ?</em>
</p>
<p>– <strong>Pansy</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>J'espère qu'il a payé le restaurant !</em>
</p>
<p>– <strong>Pansy</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Je parie que vous êtes en train de vous envoyer en l'air, petite cochonne.</em>
</p>
<p>– <strong>Pansy</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Réponds, je ne supporte plus ce suspense…</em>
</p>
<p>– <strong>Pansy</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Je suis sûre que c'est un bon coup !</em>
</p>
<p>– <strong>Pansy</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Combien de centimètres ?</em>
</p>
<p>– <strong>Pansy</strong></p>
<p>A la vue des messages inappropriés de son amie, Ginny gémit d'embarras. Elle s'empressa d'éteindre l'écran du téléphone lorsque Théodore se tourna dans sa direction, gênée qu'il puisse lire le contenu des messages.</p>
<p>« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il prenait une intersection.</p>
<p>Ginny hocha la tête, son visage désormais écarlate.</p>
<p>« Oui, juste ma collègue qui raconte des idioties. Rien de très glorieux. » ajouta la jeune femme.</p>
<p>« Patty, c'est ça ? » interrogea Théodore, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il tentait de se souvenir du bon prénom.</p>
<p>« Pansy. » rectifia Ginny.</p>
<p>« Elle a l'air un peu…<em>spéciale.</em> » commenta Théodore après quelques secondes d'hésitation.</p>
<p>Il avait visiblement cherché un terme politiquement correct pour décrire Pansy – ce qui fit rire Ginny.</p>
<p>« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. » décréta Ginny avec amusement.</p>
<p>Elle ignora les nouvelles vibrations de son téléphone et le rangea dans la poche de la veste en cuir qu'elle portait.</p>
<p>« Alors ton dernier tableau, où ça en est ? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité, pour lancer la conversation.</p>
<p>Théodore était artiste peintre et réalisait des toiles – généralement des portraits – pour gagner sa vie. Depuis quatre ans, il tentait de vivre de son art, qui était relativement précaire. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé d'emménager à Roseneath, une petite ville plus abordable que Manchester, où il résidait auparavant. Il voyageait régulièrement pour afficher ses œuvres dans des évènements en tout genre, dans l'espoir de trouver des acheteurs.</p>
<p>Ginny n'avait pas été surprise d'entendre que c'était le genre de vie qu'il menait. Théodore était un créatif - un esprit libre qui semblait parfois plongé dans son propre monde, loin de la réalité. Peut-être était-ce cela, qui l'attirait tant, chez lui.</p>
<p>« Étonnamment, ça avance plutôt bien. Je crois que j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration, ces derniers temps. » lui apprit-il avec un sourire, jetant un regard bref dans sa direction avant de reporter son attention devant lui.</p>
<p>Immédiatement, Ginny se sentit rougir. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il parlait d'elle ? Elle n'osa pas répondre de peur qu'elle se fasse des idées. Cela aurait été particulièrement humiliant.</p>
<p>« Tu pourras le voir quand j'aurais terminé. » assura-t-il.</p>
<p>« J'adorerais ça. » affirma Ginny.</p>
<p>Elle resta silencieuse pendant le reste du trajet. Théodore était venu la chercher directement après la fin de sa longue journée de travail au <em>Whitehaven</em> et elle était désormais épuisée.</p>
<p>Ginny sursauta soudainement quand elle sentit une main la secouer légèrement par l'épaule. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et croisèrent ceux de Théodore qui l'observait. La voiture s'était arrêtée et ils se trouvaient devant leur immeuble. Elle avait dû s'assoupir.</p>
<p>« Je suis désolé, je ferais en sorte de te ramener moins tard la prochaine fois. » s'excusa—t-il avec un air penaud qu'elle trouva adorable.</p>
<p>« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne travaille qu'à seize heures demain. » informa Ginny en sortant du véhicule.</p>
<p>L'information sembla le détendre et ils se dirigèrent en silence dans l'immeuble où une musique assourdissante s'élevait de l'une des fenêtres, au premier étage du bâtiment. Théo grimaça.</p>
<p>« Ça ne fait même pas un mois que j'ai emménagé ici et ils font la bringue constamment. Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas toujours comme ça ? » interrogea-t-il, visiblement exaspéré.</p>
<p>« Malheureusement si. Je me suis habituée à dormir avec des bouchons d'oreilles, le weekend. » expliqua Ginny.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pas de l'escalier où ils devaient se séparer, Ginny monta la première marche puis se retourna vers Théodore, posant une main hésitante sur la rampe.</p>
<p>« Merci. J'ai passé une super soirée. Encore une fois. » ajouta-t-elle, parcourue par une soudaine appréhension.</p>
<p>« Content de l'entendre. Moi aussi. » assura-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire franc.</p>
<p>Inexplicablement, Ginny sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle sentait des papillons dans son estomac quand elle était en sa compagnie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé quelque chose de positif vis à vis d'un homme. Elle n'était pas certaine de la conduite à tenir dans ces circonstances.</p>
<p>Sa propre attitude était contradictoire. Une partie d'elle appréciait grandement le fait que Théodore ne soit pas insistant et qu'il agisse de manière respectable envers elle. Pourtant, elle ressentait une certaine insécurité provoquée par le fait qu'il n'avait justement jamais rien tenté.</p>
<p>Elle en était presque venue à se demander si elle lui plaisait réellement. Et s'il avait simplement eu pitié d'elle, après l'insistance de Pansy pour qu'il l'invite à sortir ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne connaissait personne en ville et qu'il voulait tout simplement se faire des amis ? Peut-être qu'il ne désirait qu'une relation amicale et totalement platonique ?</p>
<p>Le silence qui s'installa, pour la première fois de la soirée, fut horriblement gênant. Ginny hésitait à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle espérait qu'il brise le silence en premier. Elle pensa soudainement aux messages de Pansy et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle sentit ses oreilles virer au rouge vif. Heureusement, ses cheveux cascadaient librement sur ses épaules et recouvraient ses oreilles. Si elle avait appris une seule chose avec Pansy Parkinson, c'était qu'il fallait parfois prendre les devants.</p>
<p>Et s'il n'osait rien faire, après tout ? Théodore était relativement introverti, presque timide. Elle se donna une claque mentale. <em>Tu as vingt-cinq ans Ginny</em>, pensa-t-elle. Tu n'es plus une adolescente. S'efforçant de balayer toutes ces pensées parasites de son esprit, elle prit son courage à deux mains et elle se pencha en direction du visage de Théodore.</p>
<p>Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Théodore ne sembla pas réticent, bien au contraire. Il posa même une main sur sa taille, approfondissant le baiser. Ses lèvres caressèrent celles de Ginny avec délicatesse, sans trop de pression mais assez d'ardeur pour que les battements du cœur de la jeune femme s'accélèrent dans sa poitrine. Ils s'éloignèrent après plusieurs secondes et Ginny sentit sa nervosité retomber d'un coup lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Théodore. Ils échangèrent un sourire.</p>
<p>« On se voit demain ? » proposa Théodore dans un souffle.</p>
<p>Ginny acquiesça.</p>
<p>« Bonne nuit, Ginny. » dit-il avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, en direction de son propre appartement.</p>
<p>Ginny grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, pour rejoindre à son tour son appartement, le cœur battant. Elle ressentait un sentiment étrange après leur baiser - un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité. Lorsqu'elle retrouva son lit, après une douche rapide, elle saisit son téléphone dont la LED de notification s'était mise à clignoter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Un brunch demain à la maison, ça te tente ? Je te laisse faire la grasse matinée, évidemment.</em>
</p>
<p>– <strong>Théodore</strong></p>
<p>Ginny hésita quelques minutes avant de répondre :</p>
<p>
  <em>Des œufs, du bacon, et une tonne de café ? J'en suis !</em>
</p>
<p>– <strong>Ginny</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Génial. Bonne nuit, Ginny.</em>
</p>
<p>– <strong>Théodore</strong></p>
<p>Elle rougit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait ajouté une émoticône qui envoyait un baiser à la fin de son message. Elle posa son téléphone et s'emmitoufla dans ses draps, un sourire animant son visage tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.</p>
<p>Comme souvent, sa nuit fut animée de rêves étranges. Dans le premier, elle se réveilla trop tard pour son brunch avec Théodore et lorsqu'elle se rendit à son appartement, ce fut Pansy qui lui ouvrit la porte.</p>
<p>« Tu étais en retard, alors j'ai pris ta place ! » annonça la Pansy du rêve avec un sourire mutin avant de lui claquer violemment la porte à la figure.</p>
<p>Le second rêve, lui, fut bien plus angoissant. Ginny se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, au pied d'un lit. En levant les yeux vers la fenêtre, elle aperçut une pluie torrentielle s'abattre à travers la vitre, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. La puissance de l'orage était telle qu'elle eut l'impression que la fenêtre se briserait d'un instant à l'autre. Le flash puissant d'un éclair retentit alors, et elle se recroquevilla près du lit, terrorisée.</p>
<p>Ginny entendit soudainement le grincement d'une porte puis des pas lourds craquelèrent sur le vieux parquet. Toujours recroquevillée sur le sol, Ginny sentit la panique envahir chacun de ses membres. Sa terreur parvint à son apogée lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de l'homme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Instinctivement, elle recula, tentant de mettre le maximum de distance entre eux. Son dos rencontra un mur en pierre froide, l'empêchant de reculer davantage. Ginny commença à gémir, et des supplications sortirent de sa gorge tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle d'un pas furieux. La seule chose qu'elle distingua vu son jeans tâché par une substance familière. <em>Du sang.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>« Beep Beep Beep Beep. »</em>
</p>
<p>Ginny ouvrit les yeux brutalement lorsqu'elle entendit son alarme retentir bruyamment dans sa chambre, la sortant de son cauchemar angoissant. Elle se redressa difficilement et stoppa la sonnerie d'un geste fébrile, sentant une boule lui obstruer l'estomac, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait après l'un de ses cauchemars. Ces derniers étaient tellement vivifiants qu'elle avait parfois du mal à retrouver ses repères à son réveil.</p>
<p>Était-ce vraiment étonnant qu'ils lui paraissent si…<em>réels </em>? Après tout, il s'agissait en partie de ses propres souvenirs. Les cauchemars s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares ces trois derniers mois. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle les vivait, elle ressentait toujours la même peur anxiogène qui lui tordait violemment le ventre. Parfois, Ginny devait se répéter des paroles réconfortantes pendant des heures pour retrouver son calme. Dans ces moments, elle se répétait avec véhémence qu'elle avait quitté ce calvaire et que son ex ne pourrait ni la retrouver, ni lui faire du mal.</p>
<p>Il avait détruit sa vie et Ginny craignait de ne pas pouvoir se défaire un jour des conséquences de ses actes. Sa confiance en elle avait été profondément ébranlée par leur relation tumultueuse. De la jeune fille aventureuse, pleine de vie et sûre d'elle qu'elle avait été, Ginny était devenue une femme anxieuse, craintive et tourmentée. Même en étant loin d'elle, il parvenait à lui pourrir l'existence, pensa-t-elle avec frustration, tentant de réprimer son envie de pleurer.</p>
<p>Elle voulait tourner la page une fois pour toute. S'accorder le droit de vivre convenablement, sans cette peur constante qui la rongeait à longueur de temps. Elle voulait pouvoir effacer toutes les séquelles, mentales et physiques, qu'il lui avait infligées pendant toutes ces années. Une fois l'alarme éteinte, Ginny reporta son attention sur l'écran de son téléphone, se frottant les yeux.</p>
<p>
  <em>11h pour le brunch, ça te convient ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>- Théodore</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Je suis désolée, Théo. Je suis un peu souffrante ce matin, je crois que je vais me reposer pour être en forme pour le travail</em>, répondit-elle.</p>
<p>Ginny se sentit immédiatement coupable de lui poser un lapin après leur baiser de la veille. Elle craignait que Théodore pense qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié, ou bien qu'elle regrettait son geste. La coche à côté de son propre message l'informa que Théo n'avait pas encore lu son message. Elle lui proposa de décaler leur brunch au surlendemain, pendant son jour de repos. Après tout, c'était un signe clair lui assurant qu'elle désirait le revoir.</p>
<p>Ginny reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et parvint à retrouver le sommeil après une demi-heure passée à se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps. Trois heures plus tard, à son réveil, elle fut soulagée d'avoir une réponse de Théodore qui acceptait sa proposition.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'elle entra au <em>Whitehaven</em>, plus tard dans la journée, elle remarqua immédiatement un groupe de clients attroupé devant l'écran de télévision qui projetait un match de rugby de l'équipe locale.</p>
<p>« Hey, Ginny. » la salua Tomasz, l'un des barmans. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Retrouve-moi tout à l'heure dans les vestiaires. »</p>
<p>Il avait baissé la voix pour prononcer ces paroles et Ginny hocha la tête subrepticement, comprenant immédiatement à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle se dirigea vers la zone réservée aux employés et y trouva Pansy assise sur le banc des vestiaires, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, comme à son habitude. Elle leva les yeux vers Ginny lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la pièce et lui jeta un regard réprobateur.</p>
<p>« C'est <em>maintenant</em> que tu arrives ? » interrogea Pansy d'une voix accusatrice, croisant ses bras comme si elle réprimandait une enfant.</p>
<p>« Je commence dans dix minutes. » rappela Ginny, déroutée par l'accueil de sa collègue.</p>
<p>« Pas une<em> seule</em> réponse à mes messages. » continua Pansy, faisant mine d'être vexée. « Je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie, ici. »</p>
<p>Ginny s'empêcha de lui répliquer qu'elle était de toute façon sa <em>seule </em>amie à Roseneath.</p>
<p>« Bon, alors ? Dis-moi tout. » quémanda Pansy d'un ton autoritaire, l'observant avidement.</p>
<p>« On s'est embrassés. » avoua Ginny, sentant le feu lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots.</p>
<p>Elle se dirigea vers un vestiaire vide et rangea ses affaires à l'intérieur d'un geste las, troquant sa paire de sandales pour une paire de baskets, plus confortables lorsqu'elle travaillait debout pendant des heures. Pansy semblait au bord de l'extase et fit mine d'effacer une fausse larme au coin de ses yeux.</p>
<p>« <em>Enfin </em>quelque chose de croustillant. Je commençais à croire que tu étais une vraie none, rouquine. » admit-elle.</p>
<p>« Tout le monde n'a pas envie de coucher le premier soir, Pansy. » répliqua Ginny avec un rire.</p>
<p>« Premièrement, je n'aime <em>absolument pas</em> ce ton empli de jugements. Deuxièmement, tout le monde devrait coucher le premier soir. Au moins, si le type est nul au pieu, tu ne perds pas trop de temps. » affirma Pansy.</p>
<p>« C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec le type que tu as rencontré sur internet, la semaine dernière ? » interrogea Ginny d'un ton moqueur.</p>
<p>Depuis quelques semaines, Pansy s'était mise en tête que la population masculine de Roseneath n'avait plus rien d'intéressant à offrir. Elle s'était alors mise aux rencontres en ligne, à travers une application où les femmes pouvaient autoriser des hommes à les contacter après un message d'introduction. <em>C'est ce que font toutes les filles de la grande ville</em>, avait-elle indiqué à Ginny, après lui avoir expliqué le principe du site.</p>
<p>Ce dernier permettait également à Pansy de rencontrer un bassin plus large de célibataires. Ginny s'était gardée de lui dire que la plupart des hommes sur ces applications n'étaient pas célibataires.</p>
<p>« Absolument pas. Nous ne nous sommes même pas approchés d'un lit. Figure-toi qu'il m'a demandée de payer ma part, après le restaurant. Tu trouves ça normal ? J'ai passé <em>deux heures</em> à me préparer pour ce rencard et <em>je</em> dois payer pour le restaurant ? Je ne serais pas sortie de mon canapé <em>s'il</em> ne m'avait pas invitée. C'est à <em>lui </em>de payer. Les hommes de notre génération ne valent vraiment rien. » ajouta Pansy en secouant la tête, affichant une expression mi-dépitée, mi-dédaigneuse.</p>
<p>Cela expliquait probablement son message de la veille.</p>
<p>« Théodore a payé le restaurant. » informa Ginny.</p>
<p>« C'est sur la bonne voie. » assura Pansy avec satisfaction. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas fréquenter un homme radin. Surtout un type comme Frankie. »</p>
<p>Il était de notoriété publique que le propriétaire du pub, Frankie Carrow, était un homme particulièrement avare. Il semblait réticent à l'idée de dépenser plus d'argent que nécessaire. Frankie était pourtant fortuné. Il avait amassé un petit patrimoine en acquérant plusieurs établissements commerciaux à Roseneath. Son sens des affaires et son talent naturel pour les négociations et le marchandage l'avaient même aidé à créer un petit empire dans la ville.</p>
<p>Apparemment, son avarice se transposait également dans sa vie personnelle. Chez lui, il contrôlait la vie de sa famille pour qu'ils ne dépensent pas plus d'argent que nécessaire. Son entourage devait par exemple prendre des douches chronométrées, et n'avait le droit qu'à une durée limitée de lumière par jour. Quelque mois plus tôt, son épouse avait demandé le divorce, vannée de la discipline financière et obsessionnelle que Frankie lui faisait endurer. Elle avait emporté avec elle les jumelles du couple, et Frankie était depuis forcé de lui payer une pension alimentaire. C'était Pansy qui avait raconté tous ces détails à Ginny. Toutefois, connaissant Pansy et son penchant pour l'exagération, elle préférait prendre ces informations avec des pincettes. Pansy adorait colporter et commenter les ragots de Roseneath. Elle se leva d'un bond, époussetant son short noir, un sourire satisfait apparaissant sur ses lèvres minces.</p>
<p>« De toute façon, ce radin est dans le passé. Figure-toi que j'ai enfin rencontré un homme. <em>Un vrai.</em> » annonça rêveusement Pansy. « Il est plus vieux que moi. »</p>
<p>Ginny écarquilla les yeux, estomaquée par l'information.</p>
<p>« C'est-à-dire ? » interrogea-t-elle.</p>
<p>« Il a quarante-cinq ans et il sait comment traiter une femme. Et…il est marié. » ajouta Pansy d'un ton évasif avant de se ruer vers la porte du vestiaire pour rejoindre la salle principale.</p>
<p>Ginny ouvrit la bouche et resta longuement interdite, abasourdie par la révélation de son amie. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de la questionner davantage car elle avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur du pub.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'elle entra à son tour dans la salle principale du Whitehaven, Ginny se fit aborder par une femme aux cheveux d'un violet vif, coiffés en piques complexes grâce à du gel. Ses bras étaient recouverts de tatouages et son visage arborait un piercing au bridge vertical, au milieu de ses deux yeux, ainsi que sous sa lèvre inférieure. Elle paraissait avoir une trentaine d'années.</p>
<p>« Excusez-moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, presque fluette, qui contrastait avec son apparence un peu brute.</p>
<p>En s'approchant de Ginny, la femme se cogna contre le coin d'une table, puis grimaça, pestant verbalement contre sa maladresse. Ginny lui adressa un grand sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'un nouveau client entrait dans le pub. Les pourboires étaient une source de revenus importante pour elle et Ginny s'efforçait toujours de faire preuve d'un service irréprochable.</p>
<p>« J'ai vu que vous aviez un panneau d'affichage pour les annonces. » dit la femme en désignant d'un geste de la tête le panneau près de l'entrée. « Je peux y laisser quelque chose ? »</p>
<p>« Bien sûr. » assura Ginny.</p>
<p>Il était fréquent que les résidents de Roseneath laissent des propositions d'emploi, ou qu'ils offrent des services diverses et variés comme de l'aide à domicile ou des cours particuliers. Le <em>Whitehaven</em> était un lieu de passage particulièrement fréquenté et populaire.</p>
<p>La femme lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à un mini prospectus, sur lequel plusieurs feuillets pouvaient être découpés afin de prendre un numéro de téléphone et une adresse. Ginny observa les mots inscrits sur le papier.</p>
<p>
  <em>Vous êtes victime de violence conjugale ? Vous cherchez de l'aide, du soutien ou tout simplement un environnement sûr pour vous exprimer ?</em>
</p>
<p>Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la main de Ginny avait commencé à trembler et le papier lui glissa des mains, tombant sur le sol. Apeurée, elle s'abaissa sur le sol, pour ramasser le prospectus, se confondant en excuses.</p>
<p>« Ce n'est rien. » la rassura immédiatement la femme, semblant surprise devant sa réaction.</p>
<p>« Je…Je vais afficher ça pour vous. » dit Ginny d'un ton rapide avant de se diriger vers le panneau d'affichage pour y accrocher le prospectus, aux côtés d'une annonce pour des cours de dessin dispensés par un certain <em>T. Wolf</em>.</p>
<p>En se retournant, Ginny eut un sursaut en apercevant la femme juste derrière elle. Elle s'empêcha de grimacer devant sa propre attitude. Cette femme allait probablement la prendre pour une dérangée mentale. La cliente semblait d'ailleurs la jauger du regard, et Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise devant son air sondeur.</p>
<p>« On se rencontre toutes les semaines à cette adresse, le lundi soir. » expliqua la femme d'une voix apaisante. « N'hésitez pas à partager l'information si vous connaissez quelqu'un à qui ça pourrait être bénéfique. Je m'appelle Tonks et vous pouvez me joindre au numéro de téléphone indiqué sur l'annonce. »</p>
<p>La dénommée Tonks lui lança un regard entendu avant de quitter le pub, laissant une Ginny interpellée. Après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles elle resta figée sur place, Ginny sortit finalement de sa torpeur lorsque Frankie passa devant elle pour lui rappeler qu'un groupe attendait d'être servi.</p>
<p>Comme tous les samedis soir, le pub était bondé et Ginny n'eut pas une seconde de répit. Pendant le weekend, presque tous les serveurs étaient mandatés pour gérer la foule de clients qui s'amassaient au Whitehaven, l'un des seuls établissements nocturnes de Roseneath. L'affluence était encore pire pendant les jours de matchs. Avec lassitude, Ginny tenta d'ignorer un client complètement ivre qui tenta de lui réclamer son numéro de téléphone.</p>
<p>« C'est ta couleur naturelle ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant derrière elle, désignant ses cheveux ramenés en une longue queue de cheval haute.</p>
<p>Il postillonna allègrement en direction de son visage tandis qu'il parlait. Ginny grimaça lorsque l'odeur immonde de son haleine alcoolisée parvint à son nez.</p>
<p>« N'emmerde pas les serveuses, Ralph. Qu'est-ce que Marta dirait si elle te voyait, d'ailleurs ? » demanda un homme à ses côtés, prenant l'homme ivre par le bras pour l'éloigner de Ginny.</p>
<p>« M'excuse. » grommela l'homme ivre avant de retrouver sa table où son groupe avait entonné une version bruyante et douteuse de l'hymne national.</p>
<p>Même si Ginny appréciait son emploi au <em>Whitehaven </em>dans sa globalité, ainsi que ses collègues et les pourboires, elle détestait l'attitude des clients alcoolisés qui pullulaient l'endroit. C'était pourtant un passage obligé lorsqu'on travaillait dans un pub. Ginny tentait d'éviter au maximum de se retrouver dans des situations qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Contrairement à Pansy, elle ne se montrait jamais trop familière avec les clients. Elle retrouva cette dernière près du bar, adossée contre le comptoir.</p>
<p>« Vivement que cette soirée se termine. » dit Ginny en soufflant. « Ils sont insupportables, ce soir. »</p>
<p>Elle avait dû hausser la voix car un morceau de rock bruyant retentissait des enceintes entreposées un peu partout dans le pub, rendant la conversation difficile.</p>
<p>« Tu es pressée de retrouver ton nouveau petit chéri ? » demanda Pansy d'une voix taquine. « Oh tu rougis, comme c'est <em>adorable.</em> »</p>
<p>Ginny accepta l'une des canettes de limonade que Tomasz posa devant elles. Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Théodore.</p>
<p>« Je suis contente pour toi. » dit Pansy. « Ce type a l'air d'avoir une bonne influence sur toi. »</p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ginny avec confusion.</p>
<p>« La première fois que je t'ai vue entrer ici, tu avais l'air d'un petit animal blessé. J'avais l'impression qu'on aurait pu te casser en deux tellement tu paraissais frêle et perdue. Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, depuis quelques temps. Et encore plus depuis que tu as commencé à fréquenter ce type. » expliqua Pansy avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère.</p>
<p>Ginny écouta ses paroles, l'air désemparé. Elle savait que son attitude était étrange mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle renvoyait cette image fragile de manière aussi évidente.</p>
<p>« Tu es une fille cool, Ginny. Tu mérites un type bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton ex, mais tu ne devrais pas le laisser te bouffer l'existence. Ils ne le méritent jamais. » ajouta Pansy d'un ton joyeux.</p>
<p>Ginny hocha la tête, les paroles de Pansy lui provoquant un réconfort certain. Elle n'avait pas tort, après tout. Cela faisait plus de sept mois qu'elle avait débuté sa nouvelle vie et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait bien. Elle apercevait même au loin une lumière vers le bonheur, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé depuis très longtemps.</p>
<p>Son ex l'avait détruite de l'intérieur, lui avait retiré son envie de vivre et elle avait dû se retrouver dans l'abysse pour réaliser qu'elle devait s'échapper de son emprise. Où aurait-elle atterri si elle était restée avec lui, à cette heure-ci ? <em>Probablement morte</em>, pensa-t-elle avec gravité.</p>
<p>Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui ne devait pas continuer à la définir. Ginny savait que tous les hommes n'étaient pas comme ça. Elle méritait qu'on la traite avec respect et qu'on l'apprécie pour ce qu'elle était.</p>
<p>« Par contre, arrête avec cet air d'amoureuse perdue. » lança Pansy d'une voix moqueuse en l'observant.</p>
<p>Elle lâcha un soupir dramatique.</p>
<p>« Mais je dois avouer qu'il est mignon… » ajouta-t-elle rêveusement.</p>
<p>Ginny leva les sourcils, lui jetant un regard perplexe.</p>
<p>« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, rouquine. Je respecte le code des filles. On ne touche pas au snack des copines… Enfin sauf pour se venger. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire calculateur.</p>
<p>Elle éclata de rire lorsque Ginny secoua la tête, visiblement blasée.</p>
<p>« Hey ! J'ai des valeurs, tu sais ? Pas beaucoup, mais j'en ai quelques-unes et ça en fait partie. » affirma Pansy.</p>
<p>« C'est pour ça que tu sors avec un homme marié ? » interrogea Ginny, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.</p>
<p>« <em>Ouch</em>, ça pique. » répondit Pansy, faisant mine d'être blessée par sa remarque.</p>
<p>Elle prit une longue gorgée de limonade, puis replaça l'une des mèches de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille percée.</p>
<p>« C'est…<em>compliqué.</em> » avoua-t-elle. « Il est séparé de sa femme – ils sont encore légalement mariés car ça prend du temps à se finaliser, toutes ces histoires de divorce. »</p>
<p>Ginny ne répondit pas même si son instinct lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse qu'on entendait beaucoup trop.</p>
<p>« Tu sais ce que tu fais. » dit-elle, finalement.</p>
<p>Après tout, Pansy était une grande fille. Et Ginny ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire des remarques ni de la juger pour ses choix de vie. Cela serait hypocrite de sa part au vu de ses propres antécédents.</p>
<p>Les deux dernières heures avant la fermeture du pub passèrent à une lenteur interminable et Ginny fut soulagée lorsque Tomasz força le dernier ivrogne à quitter le pub avant de fermer les doubles portes et placer le panneau <em>Fermé </em>contre la vitrine. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginny, et d'un geste entendu, désigna la porte menant aux vestiaires des employés. La jeune femme acquiesça discrètement puis, après avoir terminé de nettoyer l'une des tables, elle se dirigea vers la zone réservée aux employés.</p>
<p>Elle passa devant le bureau de Frankie, qui, comme à chaque fin de soirée, était occupé à soigneusement compter et recompter les recettes de la journée. Ginny retrouva Tomasz dans le vestiaire. Il ferma la porte fermement derrière elle avant de se diriger vers l'un des casiers pour récupérer son sac. Il en extirpa une enveloppe beige qu'il tendit à Ginny.</p>
<p>« Il y a tout ce que tu as commandé, à l'intérieur. » indiqua-t-il en jetant un regard peu assuré vers la porte, nerveusement « Vérifie. »</p>
<p>Ginny ouvrit l'enveloppe et s'empara de l'un des documents qui s'y trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un passeport. Elle ouvrit ce dernier et vit sa propre photo, accompagnée de fausses informations sur son identité.</p>
<p><em>Virginia Nightingale</em>, affichait le document. L'enveloppe contenait également un permis de conduire ainsi qu'un numéro d'identification fiscale.</p>
<p>« Merci, Tommy. » murmura-t-elle avec reconnaissance.</p>
<p>« Ne me remercie pas, tu as payé pour ça, je te rappelle. Ça devrait te permettre de faire quasiment toutes les démarches dont tu as besoin. Sauf prendre l'avion donc évite les aéroports. » ajouta Tomasz avec un rire.</p>
<p>Ginny rangea prudemment les documents dans l'enveloppe avant de les placer soigneusement dans son sac à main puis de retourner dans la salle principale pour aider les autres serveurs à nettoyer le pub avant la fin du service.</p>
<p>En quittant son ex, Ginny avait voulu s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas la retrouver. Elle avait donc arrêté d'utiliser quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la faire tracer grâce à ses informations personnelles. Beaucoup auraient trouvé son attitude démesurée et paranoïaque mais ces personnes ne le connaissaient pas. Son ex se donnerait beaucoup de mal afin de la retrouver.</p>
<p>Ginny avait économisé pendant des mois pour pouvoir s'offrir ces documents. Ils lui avaient couté 1500 livres au total. Avec ces documents, elle pourrait enfin faire des choses de la vie quotidienne comme ouvrir un compte bancaire ou même se rendre chez un médecin. Elle n'aurait enfin plus à vivre comme une clandestine.</p>
<p>Une fois que le pub fut complètement nettoyé et assez reluisant au goût de Frankie, les employés furent autorisés à quitter les lieux, un à un. Ginny attendit Pansy à l'entrée arrière du pub.</p>
<p>« Oh, Ginny. J'ai oublié de te dire. <em>Tu-Sais-Qui</em> va venir me chercher, je ne pourrais pas rentrer avec toi, ce soir. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? » dit Pansy d'une voix joyeuse, visiblement surexcitée.</p>
<p>« Hm, non. » répondit Ginny pour faire bonne mesure.</p>
<p>En général, elle partageait les mêmes horaires de travail de Pansy. Elles rentraient ensemble le soir venu car l'appartement de Ginny était sur la route du domicile de Pansy. Ginny n'aimait pas marcher seule dans la rue une fois la nuit tombée.</p>
<p>« Super. On s'appelle demain, chaton ! » lança Pansy d'une voix pleine d'énergie avant de quitter à son tour le pub, se dirigeant vers une grande berline noire sophistiquée, garée à quelques mètres, près du trottoir opposé.</p>
<p>L'homme marié était probablement fortuné, devina Ginny lorsqu'elle observa le véhicule s'éloigner silencieusement. Il faisait toutefois trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse distinguer le visage de l'homme au volant. Ginny soupira, resserrant la lanière de son sac à mains sur ses épaules.</p>
<p><em>Tu peux le faire. Ce n'est que vingt minutes de marche après tout</em>, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre avant de traverser la route. La rue était silencieuse, mise à part les cris et les rires de fêtards ivres qu'elle distinguait au loin. Le premier croisement la fit quitter la rue principale du centre-ville et elle se retrouva sur une route étroite et peu éclairée. Tandis qu'elle marchait, Ginny entendit un vrombissement discret derrière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçut un véhicule noir qui se déplaçait lentement sur la route. Elle reprit sa marche.</p>
<p>Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny réalisa que le véhicule ne l'avait toujours pas dépassée. Lorsqu'elle tenta un autre regard par-dessus son épaule, Ginny se rendit compte que la voiture avançait à une vitesse lente, comme si elle la suivait. Immédiatement, une panique généralisée lui saisit l'estomac. La suivait-elle ? pensa-t-elle avec horreur.</p>
<p>D'un geste fébrile, elle attrapa son téléphone dans son sac et pressa le bouton d'appel sur le dernier numéro qu'elle avait composé. Après deux sonneries, elle entendit la voix ensommeillée de Théodore à l'autre bout du fil.</p>
<p>« Théodore. » dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop haut perchée, sa panique probablement audible dans sa voix.</p>
<p>« Ginny ? » demanda-t-il. « Tout va bien ? »</p>
<p>« Je…Je suis en train de marcher et je crois qu'une voiture me suit. » dit-elle rapidement, jetant un regard vers la voiture qui s'était arrêtée soudainement.</p>
<p>« Où es-tu ? » interrogea-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il semblait totalement réveillé, cette fois.</p>
<p>« Pas loin du <em>Whitehaven.</em> » répondit-elle, la voix fébrile.</p>
<p>« Je viens te chercher. Rentre à l'intérieur, si tu peux. » dit-il immédiatement. « Ne raccroche pas. »</p>
<p>A l'autre bout de la ligne, elle put entendre des froissements puis des claquements de portes. En moins de deux minutes, elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur qu'on démarrait. Ginny se mit à courir, faisant marche arrière, en direction du <em>Whitehaven, </em>son téléphone toujours rivé sur son oreille. Dans son sac, elle attrapa sa bombe lacrymogène au poivre et la serra fermement dans son autre main.</p>
<p>Ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle passa à quelques mètres de la voiture. Le véhicule resta immobile à son passage et Ginny accéléra le pas. Elle se retrouva rapidement face à la devanture du bar, sur la grande avenue, plus éclairée cette fois.</p>
<p>Trois minutes plus tard, elle reconnut le pick-up imposant de Théodore qui s'approchait à toute vitesse et il s'arrêta devant le pub, freinant de manière brutale. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre et d'entrer dans la voiture. Une fois la portière close, elle laissa son dos aller contre le siège, une vague de soulagement la parcourant.</p>
<p>« Ginny, tu trembles. » lui fit remarquer Théodore qui l'observait les sourcils froncés, visiblement préoccupé.</p>
<p>Théodore posa une main rassurante sur la sienne. Il portait uniquement un pantalon de jogging, un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'une paire de tennis délacées. Il avait visiblement sauté de son lit pour venir la chercher après son appel.</p>
<p>« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea-t-il.</p>
<p>« Il y avait cette…voiture. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. « J'avais l'impression qu'elle me suivait. »</p>
<p>Elle désigna l'intersection suivante d'un signe tremblant de la main. Théodore enclencha le pick-up et se dirigea vers le tournant qu'elle avait indiqué. Au loin, Ginny aperçut les phares arrière du véhicule suspect s'illuminer, avant de prendre un virage, disparaissant de leur vue.</p>
<p>« Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé. C'est juste que je déteste marcher dans la rue toute seule, la nuit. Ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude. Je crois que j'ai réagi excessivement. » admit-elle avec gêne.</p>
<p>C'était officiel. Il devait la prendre pour une folle, désormais. Elle l'avait réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, comme une hystérique à cause de sa paranoïa. Théodore n'avait pourtant pas hésité une seule seconde à lui venir en aide.</p>
<p>« Merci d'être venu aussi, vite. » ajouta-t-elle avec une gêne, une expression honteuse habillant désormais ses traits.</p>
<p>« Ginny, tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé. Ce n'est pas sûr pour toi de marcher la nuit avec tous ces gens bizarres dans le coin. » assura-t-il d'une voix apaisante. « Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, et ne quitte pas le pub, je viendrai te chercher. »</p>
<p>L'assurance dans sa voix lui réchauffa le cœur et elle se sentit plus rassurée. Le reste du trajet – relativement court – se fit dans le silence et l'anxiété de Ginny ne s'apaisa qu'une fois entrée dans son immeuble.</p>
<p>« Tu as vu de qui il s'agissait ? » demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le hall.</p>
<p>Ginny secoua frénétiquement de la tête. La vérité était qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir été suivie par cet individu. Son imagination était partie très loin et sa paranoïa avait refait surface, comme une maladie infectieuse. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une personne perdue, ou qui avait ralenti pour utiliser son téléphone ? Les possibilités étaient innombrables. La vérité était qu'aucun élément ne lui prouvait qu'on la suivait réellement.</p>
<p>Que croyait-elle ? Qu'<em>il</em> l'avait enfin trouvée ? <em>C'était impossible</em>, pensa-t-elle, tentant tant bien que mal de se rassurer. Elle avait couvert ses arrières depuis son départ. Il n'avait aucun élément pour identifier sa localisation actuelle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur des escaliers, Ginny se tourna vers Théodore.</p>
<p>« Est-ce que tu veux une tasse de thé ? » lui proposa-t-elle.</p>
<p>Elle n'était pas d'humeur à rester seule. Elle était toujours dans son état d'angoisse avancée et celui-ci allait probablement perdurer une grande partie de la nuit.</p>
<p>« Entendu. » répondit-il, immédiatement.</p>
<p>Il la suivit dans l'escalier qui menait à son appartement et Ginny introduisit la clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, qui produisit un cliquetis sec. Elle enclencha l'interrupteur près du mur dans le hall. La pièce principale de l'appartement qui faisait office à la fois de living room et cuisine, s'éclaira.</p>
<p>« Installe-toi, je vais préparer du thé. » dit-elle en lui désignant le sofa confortable placé contre un mur.</p>
<p>Elle posa son sac sur la table haute près de l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer la préparation du thé. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Théodore bailler.</p>
<p>« Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau, envahie par une vague de culpabilité. « Tu dois être fatigué. »</p>
<p>« A vrai dire, je venais à peine de m'endormir quand tu m'as appelé. » lui apprit Théodore en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai passé toute la soirée à peindre. Je participe à une exposition la semaine prochaine et je veux vraiment terminer ce tableau. »</p>
<p>Il la remercia lorsqu'elle posa une tasse de thé devant lui. Ginny s'installa à ses côtés.</p>
<p>« J'adorerais voir à quoi il ressemble. » dit-elle.</p>
<p>« Tu pourras y jeter un œil, demain. Enfin si tu es toujours partante pour notre brunch, bien sûr. » ajouta Théodore avec hésitation.</p>
<p>« Évidemment. » répondit Ginny avec un sourire.</p>
<p>« Tu sais, je ne montre jamais mes œuvres avant qu'elles soient terminées. » admit-il, prenant un air nerveux qu'elle trouvait incroyablement mignon.</p>
<p>Elle fut étonnée de réaliser à quel point elle était attirée par Théodore. Sans doute était-ce le fait qu'il ne soit ni insistant, ni pressant. Cela ne le rendait que plus attirant pour elle.</p>
<p>« Quel honneur. » répondit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. « Je dois décidément être une personne spéciale. »</p>
<p>« Oui. » répondit-il, en terminant sa tasse de thé, la fatigue visible sur ses traits. « Je vais rentrer, on se voit demain ? »</p>
<p>Ginny ressentit une légère déception mais elle hocha la tête en souriant pour la dissimuler. Il se releva et elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Théodore se tourna vers elle puis déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter l'appartement, laissant Ginny pantelante. Elle resta dans cette position pendant une éternité. Soudainement, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit et elle se dirigea vers son sac, attrapant le mobile.</p>
<p>Un appel entrant, remarqua-t-elle. D'un numéro privé. Après une brève hésitation, elle décrocha.</p>
<p>« Allô ? » dit-elle.</p>
<p>Un silence suivit ses paroles.</p>
<p>« Allô ? » répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Pansy, c'est toi ? »</p>
<p>De nouveau seul un silence accompagna sa question.</p>
<p>« Qui-est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, finalement.</p>
<p>Le bruit d'une respiration graveleuse lui parvint alors aux oreilles et elle sentit son estomac se retourner. La personne ne parlait pas mais le son réveilla en elle des souvenirs alarmants. Après quelques secondes, la communication fut rompue et Ginny observa l'écran du téléphone, les mains tremblantes.</p>
<p>Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Pas après cette frayeur que lui avait causée cette voiture mystérieuse. Immédiatement, un malaise profond s'empara d'elle.</p>
<p>Il l'avait retrouvée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Everything's a lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>III. Everything's a lie</strong>
</p>
<p>Ginny avançait d'un pas précautionneux le long d'un couloir inconnu, dont le seul éclairage était une lumière artificielle lui rappelant vaguement celle d'une chambre noire. Le plafond du corridor était si bas qu'elle aurait probablement pu l'effleurer du doigt en levant la main. Des tuyaux mal entretenus s'étalaient le long des murs visqueux, se tortillant dans toutes les directions, sans suivre un chemin logique. Ils étaient tous couverts de rouille ou maculés de moisissure. Une odeur poisseuse émanait des lieux.</p>
<p>Seul le son de gouttes d'eau tombant régulièrement sur le sol lui parvenait aux oreilles. <em>Probablement une fuite</em>, pensa Ginny dans un recoin de son esprit. Cela expliquait sans doute l'état piteux dans lequel se trouvaient les tuyaux.</p>
<p>Elle reprit son avancée dans le couloir, son appréhension grandissant au fil des secondes. Elle distingua un panneau où le mot '<em>Sortie</em>' clignotait de manière instable, comme si la lampe à l'intérieur ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Ginny aperçut finalement une porte et commença à accélérer le pas, soulagée de ne pas être perdue dans ce labyrinthe peu familier.</p>
<p>Sa marche se fit plus difficile. Plus elle s'approchait de la sortie, plus elle ressentait une pression inexplicable au niveau de sa poitrine. La sensation était semblable à la brûlure qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on avalait brutalement la tasse. Cette fois, la jeune femme se mit à courir, tentant d'ignorer ses suffocations. Elle devait sortir de cet endroit au plus vite. Finalement, Ginny réussit à franchir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la sortie et actionna la poignée d'un geste ferme. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.</p>
<p>Un éclat brillant l'aveugla instantanément et Ginny brandit son bras devant elle, comme pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière éblouissante. Puis, lorsqu'elle commença à s'habituer à l'éclairage, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle étroite, où trois téléviseurs avaient été disposés les uns contre les autres, projetant tous une image brouillée. Poussée par une force immuable, Ginny s'approcha des téléviseurs et prit place sur le siège qui leur faisait face. <em>Où suis-je ?</em> songea-t-elle, confuse. Cette pièce ne lui semblait pas familière.</p>
<p>Subitement, l'écran de gauche cessa de projeter l'image brouillée et Ginny plissa les yeux, tentant de discerner ce qu'il reflétait désormais. Sur le téléviseur, elle aperçut quelqu'un – vraisemblablement une femme – assise au sol dans une pièce vide. Ginny écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle la reconnut.</p>
<p>C'était d'<em>elle-même</em> qu'il s'agissait, assise à même le sol dans cette pièce lugubre, une couverture tâchée pour seule compagnie. Ginny n'eut pas le loisir d'observer son sosie plus longtemps car un second écran, celui de droite, s'anima brusquement. Ce qu'elle y vit la déconcerta.</p>
<p>Encore une fois, c'était <em>son propre visage</em> qu'elle voyait à l'écran. Il était si rapproché qu'elle pouvait discerner tous les détails d'une peau livide et mutilée. Ce fut cependant l'expression de son visage – ou plutôt de celle de son doublequi l'alerta. Elle paraissait terrifiée et ses traits étaient tirés en une grimace tourmentée. L'autre Ginny ouvrit alors la bouche, semblant lui hurler quelque chose à plein poumons. Aucun son ne sortit toutefois de l'écran.</p>
<p>Incapable de bouger, Ginny observa son double avec incrédulité tandis qu'elle frappait sur l'autre extrémité de l'écran, continuant de s'époumoner silencieusement, s'efforçant désespérément de communiquer.</p>
<p>Ginny détacha son regard de son double terrifié lorsqu'elle réalisa que le troisième et dernier écran, celui du milieu, venait de s'allumer à son tour. Contrairement aux deux autres, il affichait uniquement une lumière blanche. La voix d'une femme inconnue émergea alors du téléviseur.</p>
<p>« <em>Trois.</em> » énonça-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. « <em>Sept. Trois. Sept. Trois. Sept</em>. »</p>
<p>Tandis que la femme invisible répétait inlassablement ces deux chiffres, ils apparurent sur l'écran, clignotant frénétiquement.</p>
<p>L'image changea de nouveau et l'écran présenta cette fois une autre version d'elle-même. Il montrait un troisième double, assise sur un siège, fixant trois écrans allumés face à elle. Ginny ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage, seulement les longs cheveux roux qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Plus les secondes avançaient, plus l'écran se rapprochait de son double.</p>
<p>Ginny fut parcourue d'un frisson glacial en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un troisième double. C'était <em>elle</em> que l'écran affichait désormais. Sa respiration se fit plus oppressante lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle près de son oreille, respirant bruyamment derrière elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, des mains la saisirent brutalement par la nuque. Les mains commencèrent à étrangler son cou avec une telle vigueur qu'elle suffoqua, dépourvue d'oxygène. Ginny tenta d'hurler mais seules des exclamations étouffées à peine audibles sortirent de sa gorge. Elle tenta de se débattre – sans succès. L'emprise autour de sa nuque était trop forte elle pouvait sentir son énergie la quitter lentement au fil des secondes. Finalement, elle cessa de se débattre et bientôt, ce fut le noir complet.</p>
<p>Ginny ouvrit les yeux, parcourue d'un spasme brutal. Le plaid posé sur elle glissa de ses jambes, se retrouvant au pied du sofa. La jeune femme se redressa, désorientée. Elle se trouvait dans son living-room, totalement seule. Ce couloir étrange, cette pièce mystérieuse, ces écrans terrifiants, la voix de cette femme qui répétait inlassablement des chiffres - tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve étrange.</p>
<p>Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur l'écran de télévision, resté allumé pendant son sommeil. Une femme blonde au physique avantageux présentait les numéros gagnants de la loterie hebdomadaire.</p>
<p>« <em>Trois… </em>» récita—t-elle.</p>
<p>Ginny retint son souffle à l'entente du chiffre.</p>
<p>« <em>…onze, vingt-six, trente, quarante-neuf.</em> » acheva la femme avec engouement. «<em> Voici les numéros gagnants de la semaine. Et il semblerait que nous ayons un gagnant à Bury St-Edmunds ! </em>»</p>
<p>Ginny sentit une vague de soulagement la parcourir. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru que la femme prononcerait les mêmes chiffres entendus dans son rêve. Elle s'empressa d'éteindre le poste de télévision et attrapa son téléphone posé sur la table basse.</p>
<p><em>00 : 33</em>, affichait l'écran.</p>
<p>Ginny ouvrit le message reçu par Théo, une heure plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une vidéo, prise pendant ce qui semblait être un évènement huppé à la vue de l'apparence sophistiquée des convives. Elle fit défiler le message suivant, qui montrait l'un des tableaux de Théodore, accroché à un mur. Il avait édité l'image pour écrire '<em>Vendu !'</em></p>
<p><em>Tellement fière de toi</em>, écrivit-elle en guise de réponse.</p>
<p>Quelques secondes après sa réponse, son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant un appel entrant. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.</p>
<p>« Hey, toi. » murmura-t-elle d'un ton réjoui.</p>
<p>« Je pensais que tu dormais déjà. » lança la voix de Théodore à travers le téléphone.</p>
<p>« Je me suis endormie devant la télé. D'ailleurs je vais probablement y retourner. Il faut que je sois au pub plus tôt que d'habitude, demain. » répondit Ginny en s'abaissant pour ramasser le plaid tombé au sol pour le placer sur le bras du sofa. « Apparemment Frankie a une annonce<em> importante</em> à nous faire. »</p>
<p>Elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'assura qu'elle était parfaitement close.</p>
<p>« Comment s'est passée ta soirée ? » interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.</p>
<p>« Pour te dire la vérité, passer trois heures parmi des vieux riches qui vivent dans un autre monde n'est pas ma vision d'une bonne soirée. Mais j'ai vendu deux tableaux, c'est le principal. J'ai même eu le double de ce que j'attendais. » annonça-t-il, visiblement ravi.</p>
<p>« C'est génial, Théo. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. » répondit Ginny avec excitation en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.</p>
<p>Pendant qu'elle faisait une rapide toilette du soir, elle écouta distraitement le résumé de la soirée londonienne de Théodore. Lors de la dernière exposition à laquelle il avait participé, il avait rencontré une galeriste de renom. Intéressée par ses tableaux, elle lui avait proposé de l'aider à vendre ses prochaines œuvres en échange d'une commission. Elle avait des contacts réputés dans le milieu, y compris parmi des riches acheteurs, ce qui permettait à Théodore d'atteindre une clientèle nouvelle pour lui. L'industrie de l'art était un milieu fermé et très élitiste et il n'était pas facile pour un artiste inconnu de s'y faire un nom. Ginny était ravie que le talent de Théodore commence enfin à être reconnu.</p>
<p>« En bref, ça a été une soirée mouvementée. » acheva-t-il avec un rire.</p>
<p>Le son de son rire était toujours tellement plaisant à entendre, pensa Ginny. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle pouvait imaginer un sourire éclairer son visage séduisant. Cela faisait désormais un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Ginny était heureuse.</p>
<p>« Et je suis content de pouvoir entendre ta voix avant de dormir. » lança Théodore, d'une voix ensommeillée.</p>
<p>Ginny sentit son visage s'empourprer.</p>
<p>« Tu me manques déjà. » admit-elle.</p>
<p>C'était la première fois depuis le début de leur relation qu'ils passaient plus de trois jours sans se voir. Elle était encore étonnée de la vitesse avec laquelle elle s'était habituée à la présence de Théodore dans sa vie. Il lui apportait un contentement auquel elle n'était plus habituée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait et qu'il l'acceptait malgré son bagage émotionnel. Jamais elle n'avait connu ça avec un autre homme avant lui.</p>
<p>« Mon train arrive demain en fin de matinée, je passerai te voir au pub. » indiqua-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle l'entendit bailler.</p>
<p>« Entendu, je te laisse dormir dans ce cas. Bonne nuit, Théo. » susurra-t-elle.</p>
<p>« Bonne nuit, trésor. » dit-il avant de raccrocher.</p>
<p>Le lendemain, lorsque Ginny arriva au <em>Whitehaven</em>, il était déjà neuf heures passées. Toute l'équipe, composée de deux barmans, deux cuisiniers et quatre autres serveurs, était déjà présente, tous installés sur les tabourets qui entouraient le bar. Frankie Carrow, le propriétaire du pub, faisait les cent pas derrière le comptoir, arborant son éternel air contrarié.</p>
<p>« Tu sais ce qu'il va nous dire ? » interrogea Ginny à voix basse en direction de Tomasz.</p>
<p>« Un truc à propos de nos étoiles qui auraient baissé. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, visiblement amusé.</p>
<p>« Où est Pansy ? La réunion était supposée commencer à huit heures pile. » s'exclama soudainement Frankie avec fureur, ses joues virant au rouge.</p>
<p>Ce ne fut que quinze minutes plus tard que Pansy se présenta dans le pub, postée sur une paire de talons interminables à la semelle rouge, un large sac à mains vernis pendu à son bras.</p>
<p>« Bonjour, tout le monde ! » salua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, retirant ses énormes lunettes de créateur.</p>
<p>« On dirait que son nouveau mec la traite bien. Ce n'est pas avec son salaire qu'elle va s'acheter toutes ces fringues. » commenta Tomasz avec amusement dans l'oreille de Ginny.</p>
<p>Ginny ne répondit pas mais approuva intérieurement ses paroles. Depuis que Pansy fréquentait son ''homme marié'' - qu'elle refusait de nommer par d'autres sobriquets que son ''bienfaiteur'' ou son ''sponsor'' – elle paradait des accessoires et des vêtements hors de prix, tous offerts par son mystérieux amant. Selon elle, il était ravi de l'entretenir. Elle avait même révélé à Ginny qu'il avait payé ses factures et son loyer du mois passé.</p>
<p>« C'est à cette heure que tu arrives ? Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas à ta disposition. » assena Frankie d'une voix courroucée.</p>
<p>Pansy parut interpellée par son humeur hostile mais pour une fois, elle ne répondit pas à la remarque et se dirigea vers le reste du groupe pour prendre place sur un tabouret vide. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser, ce qui sembla agacer deux autres serveuses qui lui jetèrent des regards hargneux.</p>
<p>« Bon, maintenant que <em>tout le monde</em> a daigné se joindre à nous… » commença Frankie, lançant un regard entendu vers Pansy. « Je pense qu'il est temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure. »</p>
<p>Il saisit une pile de papiers, rehaussa ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son front dégarni avant de lire ce qui se trouvait sur la première page.</p>
<p>« <em>Le service de ce bar se dégrade de jour en jour. Je pense que leur réputation de pub populaire leur est trop monté à la tête.</em> » énonça-t-il d'un ton formel, les sourcils froncés. « Commentaire laissé il y a trois jours avec <em>deux </em>étoiles. »</p>
<p>Il sembla chercher quelque chose d'autre sur les notes.</p>
<p>« <em>Ce bar a été élu le meilleur pub de Roseneath ? Nous n'avons pas dû nous rendre au même endroit !</em> » poursuivit-il d'une voix courroucée. « Encore deux étoiles pour accompagner le commentaire. »</p>
<p>Il tourna la page, visiblement à cran. Ses oreilles avaient viré au cramoisi. Il reprit :</p>
<p>« <em>Quand j'ai fait remarquer à l'une des serveuses – une certaine Pansy si je me souviens bien – qu'il y avait du vomi dans les toilettes des femmes et que je ne pouvais pas utiliser les WC, elle m'a répondu ''Vous n'avez qu'à nettoyer vous-même. Je ne suis pas assez payée pour ça, ma p'tite dame. '' C'est totalement inadmissible !</em> <em>Je mets une étoile parce que je n'ai pas la possibilité d'en mettre zéro.</em> »</p>
<p>Pansy laissa échapper un rire nerveux qu'elle tenta de dissimuler par un toussotement bruyant. Sa tentative fut un échec cuisant et le visage de Frankie prit une couleur écarlate, comme ses oreilles. Il semblait survolté qu'elle trouve la situation drôle.</p>
<p>« Je n'ai pas travaillé pendant <em>vingt ans</em> pour qu'une bande de <em>fainéants</em> détruisent ce que j'ai construit ! » s'emporta-t-il, avant de reposer les papiers contenant les commentaires de clients sur le bar d'un geste ulcéré.</p>
<p>« Hey, tu y vas fort, Frankie ! Certains d'entre nous font tout leur possible pour offrir un bon service aux clients. » rappela Tomasz, d'un air ennuyé.</p>
<p>Sa remarque sembla calmer Frankie qui eut le bon goût de paraître gêné.</p>
<p>« Absolument, absolument. J'en suis conscient. Mais je ne vais pas laisser la réputation de mon pub se faire ternir de cette manière ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous sur la sellette. Si je vois <em>un seul</em> comportement déplacé, ou s'il y a le <em>moindre</em> problème avec un client, vous pouvez dire au revoir à votre emploi ici. »</p>
<p>Il était fréquent que Frankie pique ce genre de crises dramatiques auprès de ses employés. Depuis qu'elle travaillait au <em>Whitehaven</em>, Ginny l'avait vu faire au moins une demi-douzaine de fois. Malgré ses élans de colère, aucune action disciplinaire ne survenait toutefois, ce qui rendait ses menaces particulièrement vides. A part les employés les plus récents, personne ne le prenait au sérieux, particulièrement Pansy qui en profitait. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs levé la main, comme une élève demandant à son professeur la permission de prendre la parole pendant un cours.</p>
<p>Frankie lui jeta un regard offusqué, visiblement réticent à l'idée de la laisser parler. Les autres employés pouffèrent de rire face à l'attitude de Pansy. Frankie, qui n'avait pas d'autres choix, dût mettre fin à ses tentatives désespérées pour l'ignorer.</p>
<p>« Oui, Pansy ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix exaspérée, une expression bourrue apparaissant sur son visage.</p>
<p>« Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est si on va être payés pour cette réunion ? Après tout, la plupart d'entre nous sommes venus sur notre temps libre. » demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, prenant cet air de petite fille innocente qui ne trompait personne.</p>
<p>Frankie parut sur le point de faire une syncope. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la zone réservée au personnel, puis s'enferma dans son bureau, claquant la porte avec virulence derrière lui.</p>
<p>« <em>Quoi ?</em> Ne me dites pas que vous voulez faire des heures sup ! » s'exclama Pansy à l'attention des autres qui l'observaient d'un air blasé.</p>
<p>Les employés qui n'étaient pas mandatés pour le service du jour quittèrent aussitôt le pub et seuls Pansy, Tomasz et Ginny restèrent dans la salle principale. Tomasz se dirigea vers l'entrée devant laquelle un large camion s'était arrêté. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de récupérer les livraisons, Ginny rejoignit Pansy dans le vestiaire.</p>
<p>« Tu nous as énervé Frankie. » commenta-t-elle avec un rire.</p>
<p>« On est payés au lance-pierres, il manquerait plus qu'on se donne du mal. » lança Pansy qui n'était visiblement pas dérangée le moins du monde. « De toute façon, il n'est jamais content. Qu'on fasse les choses bien ou mal, ça ne lui convient jamais. »</p>
<p>« Pas faux. » concéda Ginny.</p>
<p>Elle se demandait régulièrement comment Pansy avait réussi à garder son travail au <em>Whitehaven</em> pendant toutes ces années au vu de ses frasques et de ses nombreux manquements aux règles, sans parler de son manque évident de professionnalisme. Frankie savait toutefois que Pansy fidélisait la clientèle grâce à son attitude. Elle semblait amuser les habitués. Ça et le fait qu'elle flirtait outrageusement pour ses pourboires. Ginny laissa échapper un long bâillement pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans un casier libre.</p>
<p>« Ton snack t'as tenu éveillée toute la nuit ? » demanda Pansy avec un clin d'œil entendu.</p>
<p>Ginny secoua furieusement de la tête, se sentant rougir.</p>
<p>« Barbant. Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez <em>toujours pas</em> sauté le pas ? » s'exclama Pansy d'un ton choqué, comme si elle était particulièrement offusquée par la nouvelle.</p>
<p>« Non. Pas encore. » répondit Ginny en détournant les yeux.</p>
<p>Pansy était parfois si <em>inappropriée</em>. Elle n'avait aucune gêne à investiguer la vie personnelle des autres, y compris les détails les plus intimes.</p>
<p>« Où est ton anneau de pureté ? » demanda innocemment Pansy.</p>
<p>Ginny lui jeta un regard curieux.</p>
<p>« Comment ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle, sans comprendre.</p>
<p>« Tu sais, celui que tu dois porter en signe de chasteté. Il ne te manquera plus qu'un t-shirt disant <em>'Je me préserve jusqu'au mariage' </em>et tu auras le kit complet. » ajouta Pansy avec un rire moqueur.</p>
<p>Ginny secoua la tête – même si la remarque de Pansy la fit sourire. Une nouvelle fois, un bâillement à fendre l'âme quitta sa bouche.</p>
<p>« Décidément, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit. » fit remarquer Pansy, lui jetant un regard surpris.</p>
<p>« J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Quelqu'un est apparu derrière moi et a commencé à m'étrangler. » avoua Ginny dans un souffle. « C'était tellement…<em>horrible.</em> »</p>
<p>Ginny tressaillit au souvenir. La majorité des gens oubliaient leurs rêves rapidement. Dans son cas, et pour une raison obscure, ses rêves étaient toujours extrêmement vivifiants. Elle avait l'impression de les expérimenter de manière particulièrement intense. Et lorsqu'elle se réveillait, ils ne s'estompaient pas de son esprit au bout de quelques heures, comme cela fonctionnait généralement avec les autres. Ginny, elle, s'en souvenait parfaitement et elle pouvait les raconter avec les détails les plus insignifiants, même après plusieurs jours.</p>
<p>« Tu sais que quand quelqu'un t'étrangle, tu ne meurs pas immédiatement ? Tu tombes juste dans l'inconscience, d'abord. Apparemment, c'est<em> super</em> dur et fatigant d'étrangler quelqu'un. Il faut bien vingt minutes pour tuer quelqu'un de cette façon. Dans les films, on a l'impression que ça prend toujours trente secondes. » expliqua Pansy, mâchouillant bruyamment son chewing-gum.</p>
<p>Ginny lui jeta un regard interloqué, décontenancée par cette information particulièrement morbide. Pansy haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>« J'ai appris ça hier soir, dans un documentaire criminel à la télé. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » se justifia-t-elle.</p>
<p>Elle grimaça.</p>
<p>« D'ailleurs c'était une mauvaise idée de regarder ça, car je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil avant des heures. » déclara-t-elle en soupirant.</p>
<p>Aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi, alors que Ginny ressortait de la réserve du pub pour récupérer des paquets de chips et de cacahuètes, un sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut Théodore, installé à une table. Il discutait avec Pansy.</p>
<p>« Oh, hey, Ginny. » s'exclama Pansy lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur. « Non, je n'étais <em>absolument pas</em> en train de draguer Théodore, promis juré. »</p>
<p>Elle se tourna vers Théodore puis se pencha sur la table, posant son visage entre ses mains tandis qu'elle l'observait avec concentration.</p>
<p>« Tu as de beaux yeux, tu sais ? C'est quoi cette couleur, d'ailleurs ? Ambre ? » demanda-t-elle en susurrant exagérément.</p>
<p>Ginny lui assena une légère tape sur l'épaule, accompagnée d'un rire. Pansy se redressa en lui tirant la langue avant de s'éloigner.</p>
<p>« Désolée. » s'excusa Ginny à l'attention de Théo qui paraissait déconcerté par l'attitude de Pansy. « Elle est insupportable quand elle s'y met. »</p>
<p>« J'avais cru comprendre. » dit-il en se détendant, retrouvant son sourire.</p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? » demanda Ginny.</p>
<p>« Une bière pression, et un cheeseburger s'il-te-plaît. » réclama Théodore en parcourant le menu face à lui. « Je ne dirais pas non à un baiser, en plus. »</p>
<p>Ginny se pencha dans sa direction, posant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait voulu lui donner un vrai baiser pour lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué mais elle savait que cela n'aurait pas été très professionnel pendant ses heures de travail. Surtout quand Frankie flânait parmi les tables, observant ses employés d'un œil sondeur. Ginny avait besoin de son emploi et n'allait pas prendre le risque de se faire renvoyer, particulièrement après la réunion du matin même. Contrairement à Pansy, elle n'avait aucun désir de jouer avec le feu. Ils échangèrent un sourire et Ginny se dirigea vers les cuisines pour lancer sa commande.</p>
<p>A son retour chez elle, quelques heures plus tard, Théodore se présenta à sa porte, peu après son arrivée. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, il attira Ginny par la taille et lui donna un long baiser passionné qui lui coupa le souffle.</p>
<p>« Merci pour le pourboire. » dit-elle, avec un sourire mutin, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.</p>
<p>Lorsque Théo avait quitté le pub, Ginny avait retrouvé un billet de vingt livres sur la table, supérieur au prix de sa commande.</p>
<p>« Le service était impeccable, comme à chaque fois. Ça méritait bien un bon pourboire. » affirma Théodore avec un sourire en coin.</p>
<p>« Ce n'est pas ce que dit Frankie. » répondit Ginny avec un soupir.</p>
<p>Elle lui relata les événements du matin même et il éclata de rire lorsqu'elle lui expliqua la question de Pansy.</p>
<p>« Il est sur les nerfs, depuis. Enfin, encore pire que d'habitude. » dit-elle en se laissant choir sur le canapé, bientôt rejointe par Théo. « Je vais me tenir à carreau. J'aimerais éviter de me faire renvoyer. »</p>
<p>« Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais une proposition d'embauche pour toi si c'est le cas. Tu sais, avec mes tableaux qui commencent à bien se vendre, j'aurais probablement besoin d'une assistante. » expliqua Théodore, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage.</p>
<p>« Vantard. » répliqua Ginny, dubitative, levant les yeux au plafond. « Ne va pas prendre la grosse tête. »</p>
<p>Théodore parut amusé par sa remarque et il se rapprocha de Ginny pour capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il glissa ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure, l'embrassant avec ferveur. La jeune femme se colla contre lui, le laissant l'étreindre plus fermement tandis que sa langue caressait la sienne avec ardeur.</p>
<p>Sans doute était-ce le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs jours, mais Ginny sentit son corps se réchauffer. Elle se surprit même à devenir plus entreprenante que d'habitude, caressant son torse à travers le t-shirt bleu foncé qu'il portait.</p>
<p>Théodore se redressa, allongeant Ginny sur le canapé puis, sans quitter ses lèvres, il descendit lentement sa main le long de sa nuque, puis sa clavicule. Elle haleta lorsque les lèvres de Théo quittèrent sa bouche et qu'elle se déplacèrent dans son cou, y déposant des baisers sensuels. Ginny réalisa à quel point sa présence, ses baisers et ses étreintes lui avaient manqué.</p>
<p>Elle souffla d'appréhension lorsque Théodore releva son débardeur, posant ses lèvres sur son estomac. L'une de ses mains remonta plus haut sous le vêtement, et caressa sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge. Ginny sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, partagée entre le désir et une émotion qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier immédiatement.</p>
<p>Puis, lorsque les gestes de Théo se firent plus fébriles et qu'il sembla s'enhardir, Ginny fut saisie d'une panique soudaine. Des images, sous la forme de flashs, s'imposèrent dans son esprit, et elle revit la silhouette de son ex se pencher sur elle, ses gestes violents et dominateurs, posant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.</p>
<p>Ginny ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, s'efforçant d'effacer ses images parasites de son esprit. Elle repoussa soudainement Théo, ne supportant pas que des mains la touchent de cette façon, réveillant ses souvenirs les plus douloureux.</p>
<p>Sans le réaliser, elle s'était recroquevillée sur le coin du sofa, tremblante et nauséeuse. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Théodore, il affichait un air si surpris et confus que son mal-être s'accentua.</p>
<p>« Est-ce…est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.</p>
<p>Ginny secoua fermement la tête. Elle voulait le rassurer, lui promettre que ce n'était pas de sa faute à <em>lui</em>. Le problème venait d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réalisé l'étendue de son blocage. Mais comment lui avouer ? Comment lui expliquer qu'elle était encore traumatisée par les actes de son bourreau ?</p>
<p>Théodore n'y était pour rien. Il était bienveillant, attentionné, la mettait constamment en confiance. Il lui prouvait chaque jour que tous les hommes ne l'approchaient pas seulement pour la manipuler. Toutefois, elle ne se sentait pas encore capable d'être aussi intime avec quelqu'un d'autre après son calvaire. L'envie était pourtant présente. Elle désirait Théodore – cela ne faisait aucun doute.</p>
<p>« Non, non. Je… Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça. » dit-elle finalement d'une voix à peine inaudible, le regard fuyant. « Je suis désolée. »</p>
<p>Elle se sentait tellement pathétique. Elle dû faire de son mieux pour refréner les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Ginny se résolut finalement à couler un regard vers Théo qui observait le sol, un air presque blessé visible sur son visage. La culpabilité de Ginny s'intensifia immédiatement. Elle craignait de l'avoir vexé. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer le contenu de ses pensées après qu'elle l'ait repoussé de manière aussi virulente. Instinctivement, elle s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.</p>
<p>« C'est…C'est moi. J'ai besoin de plus de temps. » admit-elle, la voix enrouée.</p>
<p>Théodore se tourna vers elle et la lueur de son regard la rassura. Il ne semblait pas contrarié.</p>
<p>« Attendre n'est absolument pas un problème. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut, Ginny. » déclara-t-il. « Mais… »</p>
<p>Il s'interrompit soudainement, comme s'il hésitait à continuer. Ginny leva un sourcil, l'encourageant à poursuivre.</p>
<p>« Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire. Parfois, il y a cette distance entre nous. C'est comme si tu devenais quelqu'un d'autre en quelques secondes. C'est... frustrant. » acheva Théodore.</p>
<p>La main de Ginny quitta l'épaule de Théo et tomba le long de son corps, désarçonnée. Même si ses sentiments envers lui grandissaient de jour en jour, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce mur qu'elle dressait entre eux, pour se protéger. Et il était évident qu'il le ressentait parfois. Pensait-elle pouvoir éternellement lui cacher la vérité ? Tôt ou tard, Théodore voudrait obtenir des réponses, et son propre manque d'honnêteté commençait à causer une culpabilité grandissante chez Ginny. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui expliquer pourquoi elle était devenue hystérique, après l'appel anonyme qu'elle avait reçu, quelques semaines plus tôt.</p>
<p>Depuis cette fameuse soirée, cela avait été le calme complet et il n'y avait pas eu d'autres signes. Aucun appel étrange ou de voiture qui la prenait en filature. Ginny avait dû se résoudre à admettre que c'était probablement une erreur, ou quelqu'un qui s'était trompé de numéro. Sa paranoïa lui pourrissait l'existence.</p>
<p>« Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle.</p>
<p>N'avait-elle pas autre chose à lui offrir que ces excuses sans substance ? songea-t-elle avec frustration, agacée par son inaptitude à gérer la situation de manière mature. Théodore sembla remarquer sa soudaine frustration et il sembla immédiatement se détendre. Il l'attira à lui et Ginny se laissa aller contre son torse, soulagée. Elle était tellement reconnaissante d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif que Théodore. Il l'étreignit doucement, posant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, en silence.</p>
<p>Trois jours plus tard, Ginny se retrouva devant la façade d'une boutique, serrant dans son poing le feuillet qu'elle avait pris sur le panneau d'affichage du <em>Whitehaven</em>. Après sa conversation avec Théo, quelques jours auparavant, elle avait décidé qu'il était impératif de prendre une action concrète pour se sortir du cercle vicieux dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à avancer si elle vivait constamment dans cet état d'angoisse perpétuelle. Ginny avait l'impression d'avoir activé le mode '<em>'Survie</em>'' de son cerveau depuis des mois et d'être bloquée dessus de manière permanente. Ce n'était plus viable et sa santé mentale s'en retrouvait impactée. Après sa conversation avec Théodore, Ginny avait donc décidé de faire le trajet d'une heure pour se rendre à Birmingham et faire un premier pas vers la guérison.</p>
<p>Ginny observa la vitrine face à elle, confuse par les mots inscrits sur la devanture. Il s'agissait d'une librairie. Elle jeta des coups d'œil aux bâtiments des alentours, se demandant si elle ne s'était pas trompée d'adresse. Elle consulta à nouveau le numéro indiqué sur le papier. Non, elle était bien au bon endroit.</p>
<p>Ginny pénétra à l'intérieur de l'établissement puis observa les lieux avec curiosité. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une fusion entre une librairie et un café. Seuls quelques clients s'y trouvaient, flânant devant des étagères de livres ou profitant d'une boisson chaude, installés dans des sofas confortables. Le lieu dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Elle hésita à se diriger vers le comptoir de la réception pour confirmer qu'elle se trouvait bien au bon endroit.</p>
<p>« Oh, tu dois être ici pour la réunion ! » s'exclama une voix claire derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.</p>
<p>Ginny se retourna vivement, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme qui avait déposé le prospectus au pub, quelques semaines auparavant. Elle portait une combinaison-short d'un bleu cyan qui clashait terriblement avec ses cheveux violets. Les manches de sa tenue étaient inexistantes, montrant ses bras entièrement recouverts de tatouages. Ginny ne distingua pas une seule parcelle de peau immaculée.</p>
<p>« Hm, oui, c'est ça. » répondit Ginny, soulagée de ne pas avoir à se renseigner à la réception.</p>
<p>« Viens, c'est en bas que ça se passe. » lui indiqua gentiment la femme en se dirigeant vers une porte, non loin du bar. « Hey, Tamsin ! »</p>
<p>Une jeune femme installée derrière le comptoir lui fit un signe de la main.</p>
<p>« Salut, Tonks ! » lança cette dernière avec un sourire.</p>
<p>La dénommée Tonks conduisit Ginny vers un escalier menant au niveau inférieur du local. Elles se retrouvèrent devant une petite salle, composée de chaises empilées les unes sur les autres. Des posters et des affiches promotionnelles en tout genre étaient accrochés au mur. Seule une petite fenêtre, très haute, se trouvait sur l'un des murs – donnant une atmosphère étouffante à la pièce pour Ginny et ses penchants claustrophobes.</p>
<p>« Tu es en avance, c'est un peu le bazar, tu m'excuseras. » indiqua Tonks en se dirigeant vers une pile de chaises.</p>
<p>Elle attrapa l'une d'elles et commença à la placer au milieu de la pièce. Ginny entreprit de l'aider et fit de même.</p>
<p>« Tu travailles dans ce pub, à Roseneath, si je me souviens bien ? » lança Tonks, lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.</p>
<p>« Oui. Le <em>Whitehaven.</em> » répondit Ginny.</p>
<p>« Ah oui, c'est ça. C'était la première fois que je m'y rendais, à vrai dire. La plupart des participants vivent à Birmingham mais j'essaie de faire passer le mot dans les petites villes des alentours, quand j'en ai un peu l'occasion. » lui expliqua Tonks.</p>
<p>Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche – une cigarette électronique visiblement – et prit une latte rapide avant de la ranger de nouveau.</p>
<p>« J'essaie d'arrêter. » commenta-t-elle, penaude.</p>
<p>« Beaucoup de gens viennent ici ? » interrogea Ginny, lorsqu'elles terminèrent de former un cercle avec les chaises.</p>
<p>« Ça dépend des semaines, à vrai dire. En général, entre cinq et dix personnes. Ça tourne un peu. C'est rare de voir les mêmes gens régulièrement. » lui révéla Tonks en haussant les épaules.</p>
<p>Ginny entendit le craquement d'une marche dans les escaliers et elle tourna vivement la tête. La femme du comptoir apparut dans le sous-sol, portant un plateau garni et une cafetière dans les bras. Elle déposa ce qui ressemblait à des scones et des biscuits secs ainsi que la cafetière sur une petite table, coincée face au mur.</p>
<p>« Merci Tamsin, tu es la meilleure. » lança Tonks en lui lançant un clin d'œil.</p>
<p>« Tout pour toi, Dora. » répondit Tamsin avant de disparaître à nouveau dans les escaliers.</p>
<p>« Comment tu t'appelles, déjà ? » interrogea Tonks, reportant son attention sur Ginny.</p>
<p>« Ginny. »</p>
<p>« Tu sais, Ginny, c'est normal d'être un peu nerveuse. C'est toujours comme ça, les premières fois. Pas de pression. C'est avant tout un groupe d'entraide où l'on peut partager nos expériences, rencontrer des gens qui vivent des problématiques similaires et trouver de l'aide, si besoin. » déclara Tonks avec un sourire rassurant qui la détendit.</p>
<p>Pendant qu'elles attendaient le reste des participants, Tonks lui parla un peu d'elle. Elle travaillait à la police de Birmingham, où elle occupait un poste de correspondante, spécialisée dans l'aide psychologique aux victimes. Avec son apparence physique et son style presque marginal, Ginny n'aurait jamais imaginé que Tonks travaille dans les forces de l'ordre. Elle se trouva stupide d'avoir fait preuve de préjugés à son égard. Tonks avait créé le groupe d'entraide trois années auparavant, après avoir vécu elle-même une relation toxique.</p>
<p>« Ça a été compliqué pour moi. Il était dans la police, lui aussi. Alors quand je me suis plainte, on a voulu me faire taire, au début. Ça devenait une histoire interne, tu vois. C'était ma parole contre la sienne. J'ai eu de la chance que la plupart de mes collègues à la station me croient. C'est rarement le cas dans ce milieu, malheureusement. » acheva-t-elle avec un sourire désenchanté.</p>
<p>Tonks avait créé le groupe dans l'optique d'offrir une plateforme aux personnes qui vivaient des situations similaires.</p>
<p>« J'aurais voulu en parler à quelqu'un sans qu'on me juge pour mes choix. Sans qu'on critique ce que je faisais et surtout ce que je ne faisais pas. » expliqua-t-elle lorsque Ginny l'interrogea sur les motivations qui l'avaient poussé à lancer le groupe.</p>
<p>Quelques instants plus tard, d'autres personnes commencèrent à faire leur apparition dans la pièce. Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, Ginny observa le groupe de participants installés sur les chaises. Il y avait neuf personnes, au total, en comptant Tonks et elle-même. La plupart étaient des femmes mais deux hommes faisaient également partie du groupe.</p>
<p>« Quelqu'un veut partager quelque chose de particulier avec le reste du groupe, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Tonks en agitant une balle de tennis en l'air.</p>
<p>Une femme blonde leva la main et Tonks se leva pour lui donner la balle.</p>
<p>« On t'écoute, Liz. » dit-elle d'une voix encourageante.</p>
<p>« J'étais vraiment prête à partir, cette fois. Je… Je vous le jure. J'avais préparé quelques affaires, mais pas assez pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons trop vite. Je comptais aller récupérer les garçons à l'école, et prendre le train jusqu'à Leeds car ma sœur y habite. Et puis quand j'ai ouvert la porte – j'ai eu cette sorte de blocage et je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin. J'ai fait une crise de panique devant la porte et je suis rentrée à l'intérieur. » expliqua la dénommée Liz, visiblement secouée. « J'avais peur qu'il me retrouve avant même que je récupère mes fils. Que quelqu'un réalise ce que je comptais faire et qu'on le prévienne. »</p>
<p>Elle s'arrêta, la mine découragée, serrant la balle de tennis nerveusement.</p>
<p>« Un échec total. » murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à partir ? »</p>
<p>« Ne t'en fais pas, Liz. » la rassura Tonks. « Ça prend du temps. Ce que tu as fait est déjà un très grand pas. Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même. »</p>
<p>Autour du cercle, plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête, prononçant des paroles encourageantes à l'attention de Liz. Ginny écouta attentivement les témoignages des personnes qui intervinrent pendant la session. Il était étrange d'entendre ces récits qui lui rappelaient tellement sa propre situation. Réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule à avoir vécu ce calvaire lui provoqua un soulagement nouveau. Parmi les personnes présentes, les profils variaient. Certaines personnes étaient toujours en couple avec leurs abuseurs. D'autres avaient réussi à quitter leur bourreau, même si l'une d'elles expliqua qu'elle finissait toujours par y retourner. Ginny fut particulièrement secouée par le récit d'une femme, à peine plus âgée qu'elle.</p>
<p>« Ça a été deux mois difficiles depuis ma dernière visite. » admit-elle, triturant nerveusement la balle qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. « J'ai vraiment frôlé le point de non-retour. »</p>
<p>Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre :</p>
<p>« L'autre jour, je suis allée à cette réunion avec les autres mamans de l'école de ma fille. Vous connaissez le genre. On parle toujours de sujets tellement insignifiants. L'une d'elle m'a demandée comment j'allais. Évidemment, c'était juste par politesse, pourtant… Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un moment d'hésitation avant de lui répondre. J'ai presque eu envie de lui avouer que j'avais trouvé le revolver de Karl, la veille et… Et je l'ai mis dans ma bouche. Pendant une heure, je suis restée dans cette position, et j'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Je voulais juste appuyer sur la gâchette pour en finir. »</p>
<p>Ginny l'écouta avec attention– une expression horrifiée apparaissant sur son visage. La femme laissa échapper un rire nerveux.</p>
<p>« Finalement, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. Alors, quand elle m'a demandé comment j'allais, j'ai vraiment hésité à lui répondre que je me sentirais mieux si quelqu'un pouvait me mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Évidemment, ce n'est pas une conversation appropriée pour une réunion entre mamans, surtout quand le but est d'organiser la prochaine kermesse de l'école. Alors, je lui ai dit que tout allait bien et j'ai proposé de leur partager la recette de ma tarte à la mélasse. » acheva-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.</p>
<p>Elle se releva précipitamment et tendit la balle à Tonks avant de regagner son siège.</p>
<p>« Merci, Ruth. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile et je te garantis qu'il y a de l'espoir à la fin du tunnel. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu es seule – nous sommes tous là pour toi. Nous sommes là pour t'aider et pour te soutenir. Ta vie a de la valeur. <em>Tu</em> as de la valeur. » lui assura Tonks d'un ton grave.</p>
<p>D'autres personnes approuvèrent les paroles de Tonks et Ruth hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.</p>
<p>« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre souhaite s'exprimer ? Ginny ? » suggéra Tonks.</p>
<p>Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction et Ginny secoua la tête, mal à l'aise. Tonks hocha la tête, reprenant la parole, sans se formaliser du silence de Ginny.</p>
<p>Lorsque la session prit fin, Ginny resta en retrait, pendant que Tonks discutait avec Ruth, une main apaisante posée sur son épaule. Lorsque tout le monde eut quitté la pièce, elle se dirigea vers Tonks.</p>
<p>« Je suis désolée. » dit Ginny avec dépit.</p>
<p>« Ne t'en fais pas, Ginny. Je te l'ai dit, c'est un processus qui prend du temps. Tu t'exprimeras quand tu seras prête à le faire. » lui indiqua Tonks avec un sourire avenant.</p>
<p>« Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire ça… Devant tous ces gens, je veux dire. » ajouta nerveusement Ginny.</p>
<p>Elle était actuellement en cavale, et raconter les détails les plus intimes de sa vie à des inconnus ne lui inspirait pas confiance.</p>
<p>« J'organise aussi des sessions privées. Si jamais tu veux en parler dans un cadre un peu moins public. Je crois que tu as mon numéro. » suggéra Tonks. « Appelle-moi quand tu veux. »</p>
<p>Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elles furent à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Ginny se tourna vers Tonks.</p>
<p>« J'ai une question. » lança-t-elle, une lueur soucieuse dans le regard.</p>
<p>Tonks leva un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer.</p>
<p>« Ce jour-là, quand tu es venue au <em>Whitehaven</em>… Comment as-tu su que j'étais…<em>concernée </em>? » demanda Ginny d'une voix lente.</p>
<p>Tonks prit une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette électronique avant de relâcher la fumée.</p>
<p>« Quand tu as lu ce qui était inscrit sur le papier, tu as eu ce…<em>regard</em>. Je le reconnaîtrais partout. J'ai vu le même dans le miroir pendant des années. » répondit-elle avec honnêteté.</p>
<p>La réponse de Tonks la déstabilisa et elle resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, interdite.</p>
<p>« A bientôt, Ginny. Prend soin de toi. » la salua Tonks avant de s'éloigner.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>L'obscurité s'était installée depuis près d'une demi-heure, lui laissant le loisir de rester facilement dissimulé derrière la clôture. Il s'était introduit dans le jardin d'une maison voisine qui lui offrait une excellente visibilité sur l'immeuble d'en face. Les occupants de la maison étaient visiblement absents car aucune voiture n'était garée sur la place de parking. Aucune lumière n'émanait des fenêtres. <em>Une aubaine</em>, avait-il pensé immédiatement. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ? Deux ou trois heures, probablement. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, il avait toute la patience du monde.</p>
<p>Après de longues heures de calme complet, mis à part les bruissements d'un chat qui marchait en l'observant d'un air perçant – la rue commença finalement à s'animer. Deux puissants phares éclairèrent la route. Il entendit un léger vrombissement et quelques secondes plus tard, un large véhicule apparut dans son champ de vision. Il s'agissait d'un pick-up gris foncé qui s'arrêta devant l'immeuble d'en face.</p>
<p>Il se redressa, tendant le cou par-dessus la clôture. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être vu. De sa position, il avait une vue parfaite sur la vitre côté passager et il retint son souffle lorsque la portière s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme en sortit et il sentit son excitation grandir lorsqu'il la reconnut.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ginny.</em>
</p>
<p>Il l'avait retrouvée. <em>Enfin.</em></p>
<p>Il l'observa repousser sa longue chevelure rouge par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats. Son rire avait une tonalité si agréable et ces quelques secondes lui parurent comme le paradis. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu ?</p>
<p>Puis, soudainement, il fronça les sourcils en réalisant la source de sa gaieté. Un homme était sorti de la voiture et commença à suivre Ginny sur les dalles menant à l'entrée de l'immeuble.</p>
<p><em>Non</em>, pensa-t-il avec horreur. <em>Ne me dites pas que…</em></p>
<p>Le pick-up lui bloquait désormais légèrement la vue et il tenta de changer de position, pour obtenir un meilleur angle. La clôture émit un léger craquement et il resta immobile, retenant son souffle, espérant ne pas avoir été repéré, les yeux toujours rivés sur eux. Heureusement pour lui, ils ne semblèrent pas entendre le bruit. Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas attentifs à ce qui les entourait, réalisa-t-il avec contrariété. Puis, soudainement, ses craintes se confirmèrent. Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble, disparaissant définitivement de sa vue.</p>
<p>Immédiatement, sa mâchoire se contracta et il serra les poings. Il se senti envahi d'une rage obscure. S'il avait écouté son courroux, il aurait émergé de sa cachette pour les confronter.</p>
<p>Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser entraîner par ses instincts. Pas ici, pas de cette façon. C'était trop risqué. Il devrait patienter. Après tout, désormais qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée, il avait toutes les cartes en mains.</p>
<p><em>Oui</em>, pensa-t-il. Il attendrait patiemment sa chance, et lorsque celle-ci se présenterait, il n'y aurait aucune hésitation de sa part.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IV. Origins</strong>
</p><p>« Je n'arrête pas de faire ces rêves… <em>étranges.</em> » murmura Ginny dans un souffle, une expression perturbée apparaissant sur son visage.</p><p>Elle leva les yeux en direction de Tonks qui l'observait attentivement tandis qu'elle écoutait son récit. Elles se trouvaient de nouveau dans le sous-sol du café où Tonks organisait ses réunions pour les victimes de violence conjugale. Ginny n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de partager sa propre expérience ouvertement devant les autres. Tonks lui avait suggéré un format plus privé, où elle se sentirait assez en confiance pour en discuter librement.</p><p>C'était la troisième fois qu'elles se rencontraient dans le cadre de ces sessions individuelles et Ginny en avait rapidement réalisé les bienfaits. Pouvoir parler de son passé trouble avec quelqu'un d'autre était plus bénéfique qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle n'avait jamais cru que cela lui procurerait autant d'apaisement.</p><p>Tonks était d'une oreille si attentive et rassurante que Ginny se sentait désormais en totale confiance avec elle. Entendre quelqu'un lui répéter que ces violences n'étaient pas de sa faute était presque libérateur. Pendant trop longtemps, Ginny s'était noyée dans sa propre culpabilité. Une voix insinuante lui murmurait parfois qu'elle était la seule responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.</p><p><em>Peut-être qu'elle avait prononcé un mot de travers ? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas fait assez d'efforts pour le rassurer lorsqu'il faisait l'une de ses crises de jalousie maladive ?</em> C'était le genre de questions qui lui avait régulièrement traversé l'esprit au cours de sa relation avec son ex.</p><p>« C'est commun, Ginny. Cette culpabilité. Il te faisait croire que c'était de ta faute s'il entrait dans ces colères noires et qu'il s'en prenait à toi. C'est ce que font les narcissiques. Et avec <em>tout </em>ce que j'ai entendu au sujet de ton ex – c'est un narcissique en puissance. » assura Tonks. « Tu n'étais pas responsable de son manque de contrôle. Personne ne mérite ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Il n'y a rien qui puisse justifier ce qu'il t'a fait. »</p><p>Il l'avait piégée. Son emprise sur elle avait été telle qu'elle s'était totalement oubliée dans cette relation. Elle avait perdu son individualité, sa confiance en elle et son libre arbitre.</p><p>Ginny n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son ex l'avait conditionnée. Au début, tout avait été tellement parfait. Puis, lorsqu'il avait laissé exploser sa violence la première fois, elle était restée immobile, tentant de comprendre la situation. Il s'était alors confondu en excuses immédiatement, la suppliant de le pardonner. Son erreur avait été d'accepter ses excuses, qu'elle pensait réelles et sincères.</p><p>Ginny s'était toujours considérée comme une femme forte, indépendante et affirmée. Elle avait été persuadée qu'une telle chose ne pourrait <em>jamais</em> arriver à une personne comme elle. Si un homme se montrait violent avec elle, elle le quitterait <em>immédiatement.</em></p><p>Elle ne savait pas exactement quand tout avait changé. Quand avait-il réussi à prendre le contrôle ? Quand avait-il obtenu l'ascendant total sur son corps et son esprit ? C'était comme s'il avait laissé une empreinte invisible sur elle – une marque corporelle et psychique. Elle s'était retrouvée dans l'impossibilité de lui échapper.</p><p>Peu à peu, ses propres réactions avaient changé. Sa crainte d'un autre épisode de violence l'avait persuadé de changer son propre comportement. Après tout, il ne l'humilierait pas, si elle ne faisait <em>rien </em>pour le contrarier. Il ne lèverait pas la main sur elle si elle se comportait <em>convenablement</em>. Cela avait fonctionné temporairement et la situation s'était même améliorée, au début. Cela n'avait toutefois pas duré.</p><p>Lorsqu'il relâchait sa fureur sur elle, il implorait son pardon, et lui jurait de changer. <em>Il avait besoin d'aide</em>, disait-il. <em>De thérapie</em>. Il craignait qu'elle l'abandonne, ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, prétendait-il. Il mettrait fin à ses jours, si elle le quittait. Ginny acceptait alors, se promettant de faire des efforts pour le rassurer, rongée par la culpabilité qui l'assaillait de toute part. Après tout, n'y avait-il pas des hauts et des bas dans toute relation ? L'amour était parfois compliqué, disait-on. Ginny avait finalement accepté son sort, sombrant dans la soumission totale.</p><p>« Quel genre de rêves ? » interrogea Tonks, sortant Ginny de ses pensées.</p><p>Cette dernière jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, grattant nerveusement sur le bras de sa chaise.</p><p>« Je suis enfermée dans cette chambre sombre, et j'entends un orage, dehors. Il y a des barreaux sur la fenêtre qui m'empêchent de m'enfuir. Quand j'essaie de m'approcher de la porte, je ressens une lourdeur étrange qui m'empêche d'avancer plus loin. Parfois, je <em>le</em> vois entrer. Je ne le regarde presque jamais dans les yeux. Mais je vois toujours ce jeans bleu qu'il porte, il y a du sang dessus. » raconta Ginny en frissonnant. « Et puis il y a ces chiffres qui reviennent constamment… »</p><p>« Quels chiffres ? » s'enquit Tonks.</p><p>« Au début je ne voyais que les chiffres 3 et 7. Mais depuis quelques temps, il y en a des nouveaux – 0 et 1. » continua Ginny, la mine concentrée. « 3, 7, 0, 1. »</p><p>« Tu sais ce qu'ils représentent ? Est-ce que ça te rappelle quelque chose ? » l'interrogea Tonks.</p><p>Ginny fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'elle se concentrait pour trouver une signification éventuelle à ces chiffres mystérieux. Elle sentit une douleur vive lui marteler le crâne. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration.</p><p>« Ginny, tout va bien ? » insista Tonks, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux noirs.</p><p>Ginny hocha la tête, grimaçant d'inconfort.</p><p>« J'ai mal à la tête. » admit-elle. « Ça m'arrive régulièrement en ce moment, je crois que je vais avoir une migraine. »</p><p>Elle s'empressa de farfouiller dans son sac à main, et extirpa une tablette de comprimés. Elle en avala deux, et les fit descendre à l'aide du verre d'eau posé devant elle.</p><p>« Je crois que je vais rentrer. » dit Ginny, posant une main près de son oreille.</p><p>Elle tenta de se masser la tempe à l'aide de mouvements circulaires.</p><p>« Très bien. Je t'accompagne à la station. » déclara fermement Tonks, l'air préoccupé.</p><p>Lorsque Ginny fut de retour à Roseneath, un sourire éclaira son visage en apercevant Théodore qui l'attendait à la sortie de la station. Avant de grimper dans le train, elle lui avait indiqué qu'elle avait de nouveau une migraine, chose fréquente ces derniers temps. Théodore avait immédiatement proposé d'organiser une soirée en amoureux pour que Ginny puisse se détendre. Elle appréciait tellement ses attentions et sa prévenance. Il était adorable.</p><p>De retour dans leur immeuble, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'appartement de Théo et Ginny se laissa choir dans son canapé, pendant qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine. L'appartement de Théodore était bien plus grand que le sien. Il possédait une seconde chambre à coucher dans laquelle Théo avait aménagé son studio personnel pour travailler sur ses œuvres.</p><p>Ginny réalisa qu'elle s'était assoupie quand Théo la secoua légèrement par l'épaule. Elle se redressa, et réalisa que son mal de crâne était passé. Sur la table basse, elle aperçut deux bols d'où émanaient une délicieuse odeur de soupe à la tomate. Elle était affamée.</p><p>« Ma mère préparait toujours de la soupe quand j'étais malade. » expliqua-t-il.</p><p>« Et tu as appris à cuisiner sa recette, depuis. » devina-t-elle, en acceptant le bol qu'il lui tendait.</p><p>« A vrai dire, elle achetait la soupe toute prête au supermarché et elle la réchauffait au micro-ondes. » ajouta-t-il, l'air penaud. « Elle déteste cuisiner. »</p><p>La remarque de Théodore la fit sourire.</p><p>« Pas mal du tout pour une soupe au micro-ondes » dit Ginny après avoir avalé une première bouchée.</p><p>« C'est réchauffé avec amour. » affirma-t-il. « Et puis j'ai ajouté une feuille de basilic donc<em> techniquement, </em>on peut dire c'est fait maison. »</p><p>Cette fois, Ginny éclata d'un rire franc.</p><p>« A ce sujet… Ma mère compte venir me rendre visite la semaine prochaine. » indiqua Théodore, retrouvant une expression sérieuse.</p><p>Il sembla soudainement gêné.</p><p>« Je lui ai parlé de toi et maintenant elle insiste pour te rencontrer. » ajouta-t-il.</p><p>Ginny ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Rencontrer sa <em>mère </em>? pensa-t-elle avec effarement. Même si la perspective la rendait nerveuse, elle réalisa qu'elle était flattée que Theodore considère leur relation comme étant assez sérieuse pour la présenter à l'un de ses parents.</p><p>« Seulement si tu le souhaites, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas t'imposer… » commença Théodore.</p><p>« Non, non. A vrai dire, je suis curieuse de la rencontrer. » affirma Ginny avec un sourire devant l'air soulagé de Théodore. « J'espère qu'elle va m'apprécier. »</p><p>« Évidemment, Ginny. » dit-il.</p><p>Une fois le repas terminé, et la vaisselle débarrassée, Theodore se tourna vers Ginny, tendant sa main dans sa direction.</p><p>« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » lança-t-il d'une voix énigmatique.</p><p>Ginny lui adressa un regard curieux mais consentit tout de même à prendre sa main pour se relever du sofa. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à son studio improvisé. Il extirpa une clef de sa poche et l'introduisit dans la serrure.</p><p>En raison de la valeur de ses tableaux, Théodore verrouillait toujours la porte de la pièce. Il s'était déjà fait dévaliser à Manchester, dans son ancien appartement et on lui avait subtilisé une grande partie de son travail. A l'époque, il vivait encore avec des colocataires et il soupçonnait l'un d'eux d'avoir été en complicité du voleur. La personne avait subtilisé plus de deux ans de travail. Désormais, il ne prenait plus de risques, ce que Ginny comprenait parfaitement.</p><p>Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Ginny fut surprise de voir l'ordre qui y régnait. C'était la première fois qu'elle y pénétrait et elle s'était toujours imaginée un endroit un peu chaotique, sans dessus-dessous, des murs maculés de peinture, ainsi que des accessoires et des tableaux éparpillés sur le sol. La vision qu'elle se faisait d'un studio de peinture, en somme.</p><p>La pièce était toutefois parfaitement organisée, et d'une propreté surprenante. Sur le sol ainsi que sur les murs un large plastique avait été placé, probablement pour empêcher que les tâches ne se répandent sur la moquette ou sur les murs.</p><p>Au milieu de la pièce, se tenait un chevalet que Théo avait recouvert d'un large drap. Il fit signe à Ginny de s'approcher puis tira sur le tissu, le faisant tomber au sol. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se cachait dessous, Ginny écarquilla des yeux.</p><p>Il s'agissait d'un portrait qui la représentait. Theodore avait visiblement pris modèle sur une photo qu'il avait prise d'elle, quelques semaines plutôt. Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient rendus au lac qui bordait Roseneath pendant une journée particulièrement ensoleillée. Elle fut frappée par la beauté et le réalisme du tableau.</p><p>« Qu'en pense-tu ? » demanda avidement Théodore, attendant visiblement sa réaction.</p><p>« C'est…C'est magnifique, Théo. » dit-elle en soufflant d'émerveillement.</p><p>« Pas autant que toi. » assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Mais je suis content que ça te plaise. »</p><p>« Je… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. » admit-elle, trop estomaquée par ce qu'elle voyait pour trouver une répartie spirituelle.</p><p>Elle sentit les bras de Théodore s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il l'enlaça fermement par derrière.</p><p>« Ça m'a pris près de cinquante heures, je pense. J'ai à peine dormi ces deux derniers jours, d'ailleurs. J'étais tellement inspiré. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, avant de poser une myriade de baisers sur sa nuque.</p><p>Ginny resta scotchée devant le tableau, émue. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit Théodore la retourner pour lui faire face, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Il l'observa d'un air désarçonné, visiblement confus par son émotion soudaine.</p><p>Ginny, elle, se sentait envahie par une multitude de sentiments contradictoires. Voir à quel point Théo faisait des efforts, à quel point il était <em>investi </em>dans leur relation la faisait jubiler intérieurement. Elle n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux qu'un homme comme lui. Et pourtant, sa culpabilité ne faisait que grandir lorsqu'il faisait preuve de tant d'attentions envers elle. Ginny s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas pouvoir se laisser aller complètement avec lui. De lui cacher les démons intérieurs qui régissaient son attitude et sa vie, lui laissant peu de libertés. Il méritait tellement mieux que ce qu'elle lui offrait. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Et le réaliser ainsi fut particulièrement brutal. Théodore saisit son visage entre ses mains, pris au dépourvu.</p><p>« Ginny, que t'arrive-t-il ? » s'étonna-t-il, une expression préoccupée sur le visage.</p><p>« Je…Je ne mérite pas tout ça. » fut la seule réponse qu'elle parvint à articuler avant d'éclater en sanglots.</p><p>Elle se détestait pour sa réaction tellement disproportionnée. Théodore la prendrait bientôt pour une folle et elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte réconfortante et elle se laissa aller contre son torse, ne retenant pas ses larmes.</p><p>Ginny ne fut pas certaine du temps qu'il lui fallut pour se calmer. Finalement, ses larmes cessèrent totalement. Théodore la conduisit de nouveau vers le séjour, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, cherchant son regard.</p><p>« Parle-moi, Ginny. » plaida—t-il, préoccupé. « S'il-te-plaît. »</p><p>Elle leva ses yeux embrumés dans sa direction et elle sut immédiatement que, cette fois, les excuses ne passeraient pas. Théodore avait été tellement patient avec elle et il méritait mieux que les semblants de vérités qu'elle avait daignés lui partager.</p><p>Ginny lui révéla alors toute la vérité au sujet de son ex – son comportement violent et abusif. Ses manipulations. Ses humiliations constantes. Sa perversion. Elle lui avoua comment elle s'était enfuie, ce jour-là, craignant pour sa vie. Elle lui admit qu'elle était forcée de vivre dans l'anonymat pour sa sécurité et qu'elle avait dû mentir sur des détails de sa vie pour ne pas révéler sa couverture et prendre le risque d'être retrouvée par son ex-conjoint. Théodore l'écouta sans prononcer le moindre mot, étreignant légèrement sa main pendant qu'elle lui expliquait la vérité.</p><p>« Et…je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec toi sur la raison de mes voyages à Birmingham. Je n'y vais pas pour un cours du soir. Je vois une sorte de thérapeute pour en parler. » acheva—t-elle dans un souffle.</p><p>Immédiatement, elle sentit un poids immense quitter ses épaules. Avouer la vérité à Théodore s'était révélé libérateur. D'un revers de la manche, elle effaça ses larmes, l'observant avec appréhension. Théodore n'avait pas encore parlé mais elle vit clairement dans son regard quelque chose qu'elle avait rarement vu chez lui – de la colère.</p><p>« Je suis content que tu m'en aies parlé. » dit-il finalement. « Je suis désolé que tu aies dû subir tout ça. »</p><p>Il serra des poings et détourna le visage, visiblement écœuré.</p><p>« Je pourrais tuer ce type pour ce qu'il t'a fait. » dit-il en serrant des dents. « Il devrait crouler en prison pour le restant de ses jours. »</p><p>Ginny secoua la tête.</p><p>« Ça ne sera jamais le cas. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour moi. Partir. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il me retrouve. Je veux juste passer à autre chose. » dit-elle à voix basse.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu es allée voir la police ? » interrogea Théodore, l'air grave.</p><p>A nouveau, Ginny secoua la tête.</p><p>« Non, et ça ne sert à rien. » avança-t-elle avec pessimisme.</p><p>La peur que son ex réalise qu'elle avait porté plainte contre lui d'une manière ou d'une autre et qu'il puise ainsi la localiser la terrorisait. Ginny accepta le mouchoir que Théodore lui tendit et elle renifla bruyamment. Il posa une main sur son genou, une lueur sérieuse dans ses yeux.</p><p>« Ginny, je veux que tu saches une chose. Je ne suis pas comme ce type. » affirma-t-il. « Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Tu le sais ? »</p><p>Elle hocha la tête, esquissant un faible sourire.</p><p>« Je sais. » dit-elle.</p><p>Après avoir révélé la vérité à Theodore, Ginny se sentit plus légère les jours qui suivirent. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle pour lui avoir menti sur son passé.</p><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny retrouva Pansy et le reste de l'équipe du Whitehaven devant le pub. Ils avaient décidé d'organiser une soirée dans une ville voisine pour renforcer l'esprit de l'équipe. C'était Pansy qui avait lancé l'idée.</p><p>Ce qui ressemblait à un minivan noir était garé devant le pub, et un petit groupe était attroupé devant, discutant avec animation. Ginny accéléra le pas, grimaçant d'inconfort à cause de la paire de talons hauts qu'elle portait. Elle complétait une combinaison à cache-cœur d'un bleu sombre.</p><p>« Hey, Ginny ! » salua Pansy en lui faisant de grands signes de la main, visiblement surexcitée.</p><p>Pansy portait une robe dorée à strass si courte qu'elle devait la réajuster quasiment à chaque mouvement. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en deux chignons hauts qui lui auraient donné un air un peu enfantin, si elle n'avait pas porté une tenue aussi révélatrice. Contrairement à Ginny, elle semblait donner l'impression de marcher pieds nus sur ses escarpins interminables.</p><p>Ginny salua chaleureusement le reste de l'équipe une fois arrivée à leur hauteur. Comme d'habitude, seul Frankie semblait faire la tête, arborant son éternel air revêche, comme s'il souhaitait être partout sauf à cet endroit précis.</p><p>« Ce soir, c'est le boss qui rince ! » s'exclama Pansy avec excitation, donnant une tape énergisée sur le dos de Frankie qui secoua la tête, visiblement dépassé.</p><p>Les autres émirent des sifflements d'approbation. Ce fut Tomasz, le barman du <em>Whitehaven</em>, qui fit office de chauffeur pour la soirée. Il ne consommait jamais d'alcool. Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Birmingham fut étonnement plus rapide que lorsqu'elle faisait le voyage en train. Probablement car ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire des correspondances. Roseneath n'était pas très bien desservi lorsqu'il s'agissait des transports en commun.</p><p>« Approche, rouquine. » ordonna Pansy, à côté d'elle sur l'un des sièges arrière du minivan.</p><p>Elle dégaina son nouveau portable dernier cri - probablement un autre cadeau de son sponsor - pour prendre une photo d'elle et Ginny.</p><p>« Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, Ginny ! On va passer la soirée du <em>siècle</em>, tu vas voir ! » lui assura Pansy, en souriant de toutes ses dents, changeant à plusieurs reprises de poses devant l'objectif.</p><p>Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite par l'une des photos, Pansy s'empressa de la poster sur son réseau social préféré, en ajoutant en commentaire : ''<em>Les sex-symbols de Roseneath sont de sortie !''</em></p><p>Ginny grimaça. L'idée d'être postée sur le profil de Pansy, à la vue de on ne savait qui, la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'énergie de convaincre Pansy de retirer l'image.</p><p>La soirée commença par un dîner dans un restaurant coréen spécialisé en barbecue, puis le groupe se rendit dans un bar américain.</p><p>« On est en train de la perdre. » commenta Tomasz à l'attention de Ginny, tandis qu'ils observaient Pansy monter sur un taureau mécanique, sous les hurlements d'excitation de quelques hommes autour d'elle.</p><p>L'état d'ivresse Pansy semblait déjà bien avancé. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Durant le repas, elle avait presque terminé une bouteille de vin à elle toute seule. Ginny ricana en observant Pansy tenter de se dépatouiller sur le taureau au rythme de la musique. Elle s'en sortit étonnamment bien - et Ginny la soupçonna d'avoir de l'expérience en la matière. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut éjectée sur un tapis moelleux à côté du taureau mécanique, Pansy se releva sans problème, comme si de rien n'était, devant les sifflements de ses admirateurs. Elle rejoignit le groupe et s'installa aux côtés de Ginny, le visage rougi après sa prestation. Sur la table, Ginny vit l'écran de son téléphone s'allumer :</p><p>
  <em>Tu passes une bonne soirée ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Théodore</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Pansy vient de dépasser le record de la soirée sur le taureau mécanique - nous avons gagné une tournée grâce à elle.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Ginny</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Haha, cool. Amuse-toi bien, alors. Et fais attention à toi.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Théodore</strong>
</p><p>Ginny répondit à son message par une pléthore de cœurs rouges.</p><p>« Comme c'est mignon. » commenta Pansy, derrière elle.</p><p>Elle avait visiblement regardé la conversation échangée avec Théo par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny. Cette dernière rangea son téléphone dans son petit sac et se tourna vers Pansy.</p><p>« Comment ça se passe avec <em>Tu-Sais-Qui</em> ? demanda Ginny, avec curiosité.</p><p>Pansy parlait rarement de l'homme marié avec qui elle sortait, ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'elle aimait habituellement partager tous les détails de sa vie intime à Ginny.</p><p>« Je suis fatiguée des hommes. J'en ai marre de me faire traiter comme de la merde. » lança soudainement Pansy avec un découragement qui surprit Ginny. « Je mérite mieux qu'un type qui me traite comme son vilain petit secret. »</p><p>La lueur blessée dans son regard prit Ginny de court. Pansy avait toujours été émotionnelle et dramatique lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses relations amoureuses, c'était évident. Pourtant, c'était le genre de femme à ne pas se laisser abattre trop longtemps et à s'en remettre très rapidement.</p><p>« Je ne tombe <em>que </em>sur des connards. » poursuivit Pansy avec pessimisme. « Je veux juste un type respectueux, avec une bonne situation financière et monté comme un taureau, c'est trop demander ? »</p><p>Ginny émit un rire sonore à la remarque de Pansy et le ton sérieux avec lequel elle avait décrit ses attentes.</p><p>« Non, sincèrement, tu n'aurais pas un frère à me présenter ? » lança Pansy en battant des cils, prenant un air de petite fille qui ne lui allait guère.</p><p>« Non, désolée. » répondit Ginny avant de porter son verre à sa bouche, détournant le regard. « Je suis fille unique. »</p><p>La boisson était sucrée, ce qui dissimulait le goût de l'alcool qu'elle savait pourtant bien présent. Ginny pouvait sentir la température de son corps augmenter progressivement, et ses gestes se faisaient plus maladroits à chaque seconde. Elle n'avait pas bu autant que Pansy, mais assez pour ressentir les premiers effets de l'ivresse.</p><p>« Tu sais, peut-être que tu devrais aller voir un thérapeute. Ça pourrait t'aider. » suggéra Ginny, en haussant les épaules. « Ça m'a aidé, personnellement. »</p><p>« Non, je connais une thérapie bien plus efficace qu'un psy. » assura Pansy avec un sourire calculateur. « Le shopping. »</p><p>Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, ils décidèrent de quitter le bar pour se rendre à la prochaine destination de la soirée. Frankie décréta qu'il était tard et qu'il souhaitait rentrer.</p><p>« Mais boss, le pub est fermé, demain ! » s'exclama Pansy en posant un bras autour des épaules de Frankie. « Venez avec nous, je suis sûre que vous allez réussir à chopper une petite jeune bien roulée. Votre ex-femme va être <em>super</em> jalouse. »</p><p>Ginny et Tomasz échangèrent des regards mi-exaspérés, mi-amusés.</p><p>« Je commence à croire qu'elle essaie <em>vraiment </em>de se faire virer. » lança Tomasz, une cigarette allumée au coin des lèvres, observant Pansy d'un air désespéré.</p><p>Heureusement pour Pansy, Frankie semblait également ivre et il ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la remarque inappropriée de son employée. Après leur passage au bar américain, l'effectif fut séparé en deux groupes. Frankie ainsi que trois autres employés décidèrent de prendre un taxi pour rentrer à Roseneath. Quant aux autres, ils sautèrent dans le minivan pour rejoindre la prochaine destination.</p><p>Ils entrèrent dans une boite de nuit bondée surnommée <em>Le Néon</em>. L'endroit était immense, séparé en quatre salles distinctes, toutes dédiées à des ambiances et des styles de musique différents.</p><p>« Je vais nous chercher une table. » prévint Tomasz. « Restez dans le coin. »</p><p>Ginny se laissa entraîner par Pansy qui la saisit par la main pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Sans doute était-ce à cause de l'alcool, mais Ginny se sentit bien plus détendue qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa retenue et sa méfiance naturelle s'étaient évaporées au fur et à mesure qu'elle enchaînait les verres, pendant les deux heures suivantes.</p><p>« On va <em>tellement</em> le regretter, demain. » dit-elle à l'oreille de Pansy, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre à travers la musique assourdissante qui résonnait dans le club.</p><p>Pansy avait glissé son bras autour de sa taille pour exécuter ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un slow romantique, manquant de tomber au sol à chaque pas. Aux yeux de ceux qui les entouraient, elles avaient probablement l'air ridicules et dérangées. Ginny n'en avait toutefois que faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée.</p><p>Elle remarqua soudainement deux hommes à un mètre d'elles qui les observaient avec intérêt, les lorgnant de façon insistante pendant qu'elles dansaient. Ginny les ignora.</p><p>Néanmoins, quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit une main attraper son bras. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de l'un des deux hommes.</p><p>« Viens danser. » lui suggéra-t-il.</p><p>L'autre type s'était avancé vers Pansy pour lui proposer de danser. Ginny grimaça lorsqu'elle vit Pansy se laisser faire et commencer à se déhancher avec l'homme. Ginny reporta son attention vers celui qui l'avait abordé et retira son bras d'un geste un peu sec.</p><p>« J'ai un petit-ami. » dit-elle.</p><p>« Et alors ? Je veux juste une petite danse, pas t'épouser. » dit-il avec un rire rauque.</p><p>Il s'était approché de son oreille pour prononcer ces paroles et Ginny tressaillit d'inconfort face à sa proximité. Immédiatement, elle sentit ses instincts refaire surface de plein fouet et elle repoussa l'homme d'un geste ferme. Elle s'empressa de s'éloigner, se frayant un chemin tant bien que mal parmi la foule surexcitée. Elle fut soulagée de retrouver Tomasz et Edna à une table, à quelques mètres de la cabine du DJ.</p><p>« Tout va bien ? » demanda Tomasz en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »</p><p>« Je crois que j'ai trop bu. » mentit Ginny.</p><p>Son trouble n'était pas dû à l'alcool mais à l'attitude déplacée et irrespectueuse de cet homme sur la piste.</p><p>« Bienvenue au club. » commenta Edna, presque avachie sur la banquette.</p><p>« On ne va pas tarder. Il est presque trois heures du mat, ça va bientôt fermer de toute façon. » indiqua Tomasz. « Où est Pansy ? »</p><p>« Sur la piste. Bonne chance pour la sortir de là. » commenta Ginny en roulant des yeux.</p><p>« Je tente ma chance. » dit-il avant de se lever et disparaître parmi la foule.</p><p>Ginny récupéra son petit sac sur la banquette, aux côtés d'Edna. Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle ne trouvait pas son téléphone à l'intérieur. Elle jeta des regards sur la banquette et la table, sans succès.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » interrogea Edna d'une voix lente, toujours avachie sur la banquette, les yeux à moitiés clos.</p><p>« Mon portable. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? J'étais sûre de l'avoir mis dans mon sac. » déclara Ginny.</p><p>« Non. Peut-être dans les chiottes ? Ça m'est arrivée la dernière fois. Sauf que le mien est tombé dans la cuvette. » ajouta-t-elle en gloussant bêtement, comme si elle se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement hilarant.</p><p>Ginny se releva et se dirigea vers les toilettes des femmes, dans lesquelles elle s'était rendue à deux reprises depuis leur arrivée dans le club. Sans surprise, elle n'y trouva rien.</p><p>Elle jura de frustration et décida de se diriger vers l'entrée de la salle où des employés géraient les tickets d'accès à l'établissement. Ils prétendirent ne pas avoir récupéré de téléphone portable, visiblement ennuyés par l'insistance de Ginny. L'une des jeunes femmes lui désigna un panneau accroché près de la porte du vestiaire.</p><p><em>L'établissement décline toute responsabilité en cas de vol</em>, pouvait-on y lire.</p><p>Frustrée, Ginny retourna à la table où Tomasz avait apparemment réussi à extirper Pansy de la piste de danse. Elle s'était avachie aux côtés d'Edna, complètement ivre.</p><p>« Edna a dit que tu as perdu ton téléphone ? » interrogea Tomasz.</p><p>« Oui. »</p><p>« Tu es sûre de l'avoir perdu ici ? Pas au bar d'avant ? » questionna-t-il.</p><p>« Non, je l'avais. Enfin je crois. » répondit Ginny, qui n'en était désormais plus certaine.</p><p>Ses souvenirs étaient devenus brouillons en raison de l'alcool consommé. Son ivresse était pourtant redescendue d'un coup après la perte de son téléphone.</p><p>« Je ne pense pas qu'on te l'ait pris pendant que ton sac était sur la banquette. J'étais là tout le long. » assura Tomasz. « Tu as perdu autre chose ? »</p><p>Ginny observa le contenu du sac.</p><p>« Non, tout y est. Même mon portefeuille. Et rien n'a été pris à l'intérieur. » dit-elle.</p><p>« Donc tu as dû perdre le téléphone sans t'en rendre compte. Si on te l'avait piqué dans ton sac, ils auraient probablement volé le reste. » décréta Tomasz en haussant les épaules.</p><p>Sa théorie avait du sens, réalisa Ginny.</p><p>« Attends, je vais essayer d'appeler ton numéro. Peut-être que quelqu'un décrochera. » suggéra Tomasz en saisissant son portable.</p><p>Il appela le numéro de Ginny et attendit patiemment, le téléphone rivé à l'oreille.</p><p>« Ça sonne puis je tombe sur ta boite vocale. » lui apprit-il d'un air désolé.</p><p>« Je crois que je vais être malade. » lança soudainement Edna.</p><p>« C'est bon on y va. » décréta Ginny, jetant un regard bref vers ses collègues ivres mortes.</p><p>Elle ne voulait pas forcer le reste du groupe à rester pour investiguer sur le sort de son téléphone. De plus, elle était épuisée et la route serait longue jusqu'à Roseneath.</p><p>Reprendre la route ne fut pas une mince affaire. Tomasz et Ginny durent presque porter Pansy pour l'installer sur la banquette arrière du minivan. Quant à Edna, elle resta de longues minutes non loin du trottoir pour rendre le contenu de son estomac.</p><p>« Continue jusqu'à que tu te sentes mieux. » la prévint Tomasz, visiblement ennuyé. « Pas de vomi dans la caisse, par pitié. »</p><p>Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient en route et Ginny jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux autres jeunes femmes qui somnolaient à l'arrière du minivan.</p><p>« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué pour conduire ? » demanda Ginny en se tournant vers Tomasz.</p><p>« Non, et puis je suis habituée à vivre la nuit. » la rassura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la route.</p><p>Ginny hocha la tête et elle sentit ses paupières s'abaisser lentement. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir somnolé à peine cinq minutes lorsqu'elle sentit une main la secouer vivement. Elle se redressa légèrement, observant ses alentours avec confusion.</p><p>« On est arrivés chez Pansy. Tu peux l'aider ? » demanda Tomasz.</p><p>Ginny acquiesça la tête.</p><p>« Ne m'attendez pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre pour la mettre au lit. » lança Ginny en soupirant, tandis qu'elle observait la silhouette avachie de Pansy. « Je vais rester avec elle, cette nuit. »</p><p>« Ok. »</p><p>« Pansy, debout. » ordonna Ginny à l'attention de son amie.</p><p>Celle-ci papillonna des yeux.</p><p>« Chaton. » déclara Pansy d'une voix guillerette, se penchant vers Ginny.</p><p>« Nous sommes arrivées chez toi, descends. » lui proposa Ginny d'une voix douce.</p><p>Elle aida Pansy à descendre du mini-van et fit un rapide signe de la main à Tomasz avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Ginny saisit Pansy par la taille, pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le chemin menant à la porte d'entrée de la maison de son amie. Elle retrouva les clefs de cette dernière dans son sac et entra dans le hall. Pansy commença à glousser bruyamment.</p><p>« Shhh, Pansy. Tes colocs sont en train de dormir, à cette heure-ci. » prévint Ginny.</p><p>Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle n'eut pas de difficultés à conduire Pansy dans sa chambre. Cette dernière eut même assez d'énergie pour se démaquiller et enfiler son pyjama avant de glisser dans son lit. Ginny retira sa combinaison et ses chaussures et soupira de soulagement. Ses pieds lui faisaient un mal monstre. Elle enfila un t-shirt qu'elle trouva dans la penderie de Pansy avant de se glisser à ses côtés dans le lit.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle sentit une douleur vive lui marteler le crâne.</p><p>« Je <em>savais</em> que j'allais le regretter. » murmura-t-elle à haute voix, contre l'oreiller.</p><p>« Pas autant que moi. » s'éleva la voix de Pansy, à ses côtés.</p><p>Sa voix était rauque - probablement les effets des excès de la veille.</p><p>« J'ai envie de mourir. » annonça Pansy en gémissant.</p><p>Ginny lui jeta un regard compatissant. Vu les litres d'alcool que Pansy avait consommés pendant la soirée, elle était même étonnée de la voir déjà debout. Elles restèrent au lit deux heures supplémentaires, et lorsque Ginny se réveilla la seconde fois, sa gueule de bois n'était plus aussi prononcée. Pansy, cependant, avait une mine affreuse.</p><p>« Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger – je crève la dalle. » dit Pansy tandis qu'elle s'extirpait des draps. « Tu veux des œufs ? »</p><p>« Carrément. Tu me prêtes ton téléphone ? J'ai perdu le mien hier pendant la soirée, il faut que je prévienne Théo. » dit Ginny.</p><p>Pansy ramassa son sac posé sur le sol et en extirpa son téléphone. Elle tapa son code afin de le débloquer puis le tendit à Ginny avant de quitter la pièce. Cette dernière lâcha un long bâillement. Ses membres étaient courbaturés, particulièrement ses jambes, suite à leur prestation active sur la piste de la danse de la boîte de nuit.</p><p>Ginny composa son propre numéro de téléphone sur l'écran puis le vissa à son oreille. Le téléphone sonna à trois reprises, avant de tomber sur la messagerie.</p><p>Elle composa un message :</p><p><em>Bonjour, j'ai perdu mon téléphone hier soir. Si vous le retrouvez, pouvez-vous me contacter à ce numéro ?</em> écrivit-elle.</p><p>Si quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé la veille, peut-être pourrait-elle le récupérer ? Elle savait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir mais elle ne perdait rien à essayer. Ginny remarqua immédiatement que les deux coches à la suite du message s'affichèrent en bleu - ce qui signifiait que le message avait été lu.</p><p>Immédiatement, Ginny tenta de rappeler son numéro. Cette fois, au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha l'appel.</p><p>« Allô ? » dit-elle avec soulagement.</p><p>La personne ne répondit pas.</p><p>« Allô ? » répéta-t-elle. « Vous avez récupéré mon téléphone. »</p><p>Encore une fois, seul un silence radio suivit ses paroles. Puis son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle entendit soudainement une respiration épaisse résonner à l'autre bout du fil. Ginny sentit un malaise la parcourir. La voix ressemblait à celle qui l'avait appelée presque deux mois auparavant. Immédiatement, Ginny sentit son estomac se nouer et cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de sa gueule de bois.</p><p>Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la communication fut coupée. Elle rappela immédiatement le numéro, mais cette fois, elle tomba directement sur sa boite vocale. Ginny observa l'écran, confuse, ne sachant pas quoi en penser. Elle se faisait probablement des idées, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Pourtant c'était bien trop étrange pour être une simple coïncidence, pensa-t-elle immédiatement.</p><p>Une notification apparut sur le téléphone et elle appuya dessus immédiatement, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une réponse au message qu'elle venait d'envoyer.</p><p><em>Tu ne peux pas le garder</em>, disait le message.</p><p>Elle observa le message plus haut, qui n'était pas le sien. Il s'agissait d'un message envoyé par Pansy la veille.</p><p>
  <em>Je suis enceinte.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Pansy</strong>
</p><p>Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent et elle fixa l'écran, médusée par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Pansy était…<em>enceinte </em>? Une voix venant de l'escalier retentit soudainement, faisant sursauter Ginny.</p><p>« C'est bientôt prêt, ramène tes fesses dans la cuisine ! » s'écria la voix de Pansy.</p><p>Ginny s'empressa de cliquer sur les options de la conversation et d'indiquer le message comme étant <em>Non lu</em>, le feu aux joues.</p><p>« J'arrive ! » cria Ginny à son tour, en effervescence.</p><p>Puis elle s'empressa d'envoyer un nouveau message au numéro de Théodore.</p><p>
  <em>C'est Ginny, je suis encore chez Pansy. J'ai perdu mon téléphone pendant la soirée. On se voit tout à l'heure comme prévu.</em>
</p><p>Ginny reposa ensuite le téléphone sur le lit et s'empressa de descendre les escaliers. Dans la cuisine, elle jeta un regard bref à Pansy qui paraissait tout à fait normale. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir découvert un élément aussi intime de sa vie sans autorisation.</p><p>Heureusement pour Ginny, Pansy était encore exténuée de la soirée de la veille et elle fut moins loquace qu'à l'accoutumée. Ginny en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait probablement pas pu agir de manière naturelle après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.</p><p><em>Pansy, enceinte</em> ? De l'homme marié ? Le message avait été envoyé à un contact surnommé ''<em>Sponsor</em>'' dans le répertoire. A côté du nom, Pansy avait ajouté un émoticône affichant un billet de banque ainsi qu'un visage souriant, avec des yeux en forme de cœurs.</p><p>Ginny réalisa ensuite un détail important qui la rendit mal à l'aise. Elle avait vu Pansy boire autant que d'habitude la veille, si ce n'était plus. Cela lui semblait totalement fou. Elle avait tellement de questions, mais elle ne voulait pas que Pansy pense qu'elle avait fouillé dans son téléphone et sa vie privée.</p><p>Ginny fut soulagée de quitter la maison, une demi-heure plus tard, et elle prit le chemin de son domicile, encore désarçonnée par la nouvelle.</p><p>Une fois dans son appartement, elle se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle resta plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée sous l'eau brûlante, l'esprit toujours tourné vers ce message. Elle eut un pincement à la poitrine en repensant à la réponse de l'homme.</p><p><em>Tu ne peux pas le garder, </em>avait-il écrit.</p><p>Comment Pansy réagirait-elle en lisant une réponse de ce genre ? Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il lui intimait directement de ne pas garder le bébé. Ginny ne connaissait pas l'homme pourtant, à la vue du peu de choses qu'elle savait sur sa personne, elle ne l'appréciait guère.</p><p>Si Ginny était totalement honnête, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé quelqu'un comme Pansy avoir des enfants, du moins pas dans un futur immédiat. Cela n'avait pu être qu'un accident. Pansy déciderait-elle de le garder ?</p><p>Ginny resta plongée dans ses interrogations pendant le reste de l'après-midi, partagée entre l'envie de révéler à Pansy qu'elle était au courant et celle de se taire. Après tout, Pansy aurait besoin d'une amie sur qui compter et d'une oreille attentive pour l'aider et la conseiller. D'un autre côté, Pansy racontait toujours les moindres détails de sa vie privée à Ginny, aussi intimes soient-ils. Cela lui semblait étrange qu'elle n'ait rien dit.</p><p>Ginny réalisa qu'elle venait probablement d'apprendre sa grossesse. Pansy avait <em>à peine</em> prévenu le présumé père de sa grossesse. Comment Ginny pouvait-elle s'attendre à ce <em>qu'elle-même</em> sache la nouvelle avant lui ? <em>Non</em>, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne dirait rien. Elle attendrait que Pansy aborde elle-même le sujet. Pendant ce temps, Ginny agirait comme si de rien n'était.</p><p>En fin d'après-midi, Ginny retrouva Theodore dans le meilleur restaurant de Roseneath. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds - ses finances ne lui permettant pas ce genre d'excès.</p><p>Elle suivit le serveur jusqu'à une table, lissant pour la troisième fois un pli invisible sur la robe d'un vert sombre qu'elle portait. C'était Pansy qui lui avait prêté la tenue. Ginny ne possédait rien de particulièrement classe pour une occasion de la sorte.</p><p>« <em>Ton snack te présente à sa génitrice ? C'est tellement adorable</em>. » avait lancé Pansy en tapant dans ses mains, faussement émue, lorsque Ginny lui avait révélé la rencontre à venir.</p><p>L'idée de rencontrer la mère de Théodore lui nouait l'estomac. Elle craignait de ne pas être appréciée par cette dernière. Sa relation avec Theodore était parfaite - il était tout ce qu'elle désirait d'un homme et elle ressentait de l'appréhension à l'idée que sa mère ne soit pas emballée par leur idylle naissante.</p><p>Sa nervosité grimpa d'un cran lorsque le serveur la mena à la salle principale du restaurant - une pièce somptueuse, richement décorée - et qu'elle aperçut Théodore à l'une des tables, en compagnie d'une femme.</p><p>Lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny, Théo lui esquissa un large sourire et se leva pour l'accueillir. Il posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et tira le siège à côté de lui pour l'aider à s'y installer.</p><p>Ginny lui rendit son sourire avant de tourner la tête vers la femme assise face à elle. La mère de Théo était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à l'aspect un peu classique. Ses cheveux châtains étaient ramenés en un chignon simple et ses yeux - de la même couleur que ceux de Théodore - l'observaient avec une curiosité intéressée.</p><p>« Vous devez être Ginny. Théodore n'avait pas menti en me disant que vous étiez jolie. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il exagérait. » lança-t-elle d'une voix flatteuse.</p><p>« Merci Mrs. Herald. » répondit Ginny avec surprise, sentant ses joues virer au rouge face au compliment.</p><p>Les parents de Théodore étaient divorcés depuis son adolescence et sa mère avait retrouvé l'usage de son nom de jeune fille. Lorsque Ginny avait appris qu'elle allait la rencontrer, elle avait insisté pour que Théo lui en dise le plus possible sur sa famille. Elle voulait se donner toutes les chances d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de sa mère.</p><p>Théodore était fils unique - et le divorce de ses parents avait eu un effet compliqué sur son adolescence. Il n'était plus en bon terme avec son père, responsable de la séparation, après un adultère.</p><p>« Appelez-moi Cecil, voyons. Ms Herald est tellement…<em>formel. </em>Seuls mes étudiants m'appellent ainsi. »</p><p>Theo lui avait expliqué que sa mère était évaluatrice de biens immobiliers de profession, convertie en professeur de finance à l'université. En dehors de ses cours magistraux, elle parcourait le monde pour dispenser des conférences sur l'avenir de l'immobilier et l'investissement dans cette industrie.</p><p>Contre toute attente, le dîner se déroula à merveille. Ginny fut surprise de la chaleur et la gentillesse de Cecil à son égard. Théodore avait visiblement hérité de cette attitude de sa mère, elle aussi adorable. Cecil anima tout le dîner. Contrairement à son fils, qui était plutôt du genre discret, elle parlait énormément. Bien que Cecil s'intéressa à sa vie, Ginny fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'insista pas devant ses réponses parfois vagues. Il était compliqué pour Ginny d'aborder le sujet de sa situation familiale.</p><p>Ginny passa une excellente soirée, à écouter les histoires de Cecil à propos de l'enfance de Théodore et du garçon adorable et parfait qu'il avait été. Elle l'observait avec attachement, visiblement fière de ce qu'il était devenu.</p><p>« Elle exagère. » lança Théodore à son oreille, lorsque Cecil se rendit dans les toilettes.</p><p>« Arrête la modestie, Théo. » répondit Ginny avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son eau gazeuse.</p><p>Théo laissa échapper un rire bref puis l'observa quelques secondes d'un air curieux avant de l'interroger :</p><p>« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air un peu préoccupé, ce soir. »</p><p>Théodore replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Ginny et lui caressa affectueusement la joue.</p><p>« Non, tout va bien. Ça a juste été une très longue nuit. » répondit Ginny en secouant la tête, comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien.</p><p>Effectivement, cela avait été une soirée mouvementée et riche en émotions. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qui la préoccupait réellement - la nouvelle qu'elle avait découverte à propos de Pansy.</p><p>Une fois le dîner terminé, Cecil salua chaleureusement Ginny et Théodore avant de se diriger vers son cabriolet bleu, et de quitter le parking du restaurant. Elle avait insisté pour voir Théo entre deux voyages d'affaires et elle devait s'envoler pour le Costa Rica le lendemain, afin d'assister à une conférence.</p><p>« Alors, qu'as-tu pensée de la soirée ? » demanda Théo tandis qu'ils regagnaient son pick-up.</p><p>« Beaucoup plus facile que ce que j'avais imaginé. » répondit Ginny avec sincérité.</p><p>Très vite, l'attitude de Cecil l'avait aidée à se détendre et la nervosité accumulée pendant les heures précédentes était retombée pendant le dîner. Ginny envoya même un message à Pansy pour lui dire que la soirée avait été succès.</p><p>« Je t'ai dit que tu t'inquiétais pour rien, Ginny. Ma mère est une personne facile. Avec mon père, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire. » ajouta Théodore en grimaçant.</p><p>Ginny hocha la tête avant d'observer l'écran de son téléphone qui s'était mis à vibrer.</p><p>
  <em>Tu sais comment charmer les belles-mères ! Je veux des cours particuliers, moi aussi !</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Pansy</strong>
</p><p>Lorsqu'elle regagna son lit - quelques heures plus tard, Ginny eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et elle se tourna pendant une éternité dans son lit. Quand elle sombra finalement dans un sommeil profond - ce dernier fut de nouveau agité par un rêve étrange.</p><p>Elle se trouvait dans une gare bondée de monde. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond où elle pouvait apercevoir un toit ouvert et des nuages épais. A ses côtés, des voyageurs se pressaient, semblant à peine remarquer sa présence lorsqu'ils la bousculaient pour rejoindre leur destination.</p><p>Ginny avança lentement, tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, qui se précipitait dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsque la foule se fit moins dense. Puis soudainement, elle se rendit compte que tout le monde avait disparu. Les voyageurs et les trains n'étaient nulle part en vue. Il ne restait plus qu'elle sur cette voie vide, observant ses alentours avec confusion. Lorsque ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau dans la direction face à elle, elle sursauta en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas seule. A quelques mètres, face à elle, un homme se tenait debout, immobile, fixant droit devant lui.</p><p>Immédiatement, Ginny sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer violemment dans sa poitrine. Tous ses sens étaient désormais en alerte et son instinct lui criait une seule chose : <em>fuir</em>. Elle recula lentement, sans lâcher l'homme des yeux. Il resta immobile, n'esquissant aucun geste qui pouvait indiquer qu'il comptait la suivre. Le cœur battant, Ginny continua de reculer, jetant des regards apeurés à ses côtés pour trouver une issue potentielle ou un moyen de se défendre. Elle eut un geste étrange - qui consista à poser une main dans sa poche comme pour prendre quelque chose. Pourtant, sa poche était vide.</p><p>Face à elle, l'homme n'avait pas bougé. De sa position, trop éloignée, Ginny ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage. Elle savait toutefois que c'était <em>elle</em> qu'il fixait. Soudainement, Ginny sentit son dos se heurter brusquement contre une surface solide et elle se retourna vivement. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et elle chuta au sol. Lorsqu'elle leva lentement ses yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut des jambes. Les pulsations s'affolèrent dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut le jeans ensanglanté qui peuplait habituellement ses cauchemars.</p><p>Paniquée, elle releva les yeux, et elle tomba sur un visage avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un vert intense qui la fixaient avec une rage oppressante.</p><p>Ginny ouvrit les yeux à cet instant, la respiration haletante. Elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit et une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus vivifiants. C'était presque comme s'ils essayaient de lui communiquer quelque chose. Puis lorsqu'elle se redressa, et que ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la chambre, Ginny réalisa qu'une silhouette se dressait face à elle, au pied de son lit.</p><p>Elle laissa échapper un hurlement perçant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>V. Daydreams</strong>
</p>
<p>Son hurlement résonna dans la nuit noire, brisant le silence tranquille qui régnait dans la chambre à coucher. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudainement, éclairant la pièce.</p>
<p>« Ginny ? » interrogea une voix paniquée à ses côtés. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? »</p>
<p>Le cri de Ginny s'était interrompu aussitôt la lumière revenue et son expression terrifiée avait été remplacée par la stupéfaction. La silhouette face à elle avait disparu. Il n'y avait personne au pied du lit.</p>
<p><em>Comment est-ce possible ?</em> pensa-t-elle, interloquée. Elle était certaine d'avoir vu une figure sombre face à elle. A ses côtés, Ginny sentit les draps du lit s'agiter et une main rassurante se posa soudainement sur son dos. Elle sursauta au contact.</p>
<p>« Ginny ? » répéta à nouveau la voix de Théodore, plus insistante cette fois.</p>
<p>« Il y avait quelqu'un, juste <em>ici</em>, au-dessus du lit. » bredouilla Ginny, désignant un point face à elle, d'une main tremblante.</p>
<p>Théodore jeta un regard peu assuré vers la porte de la chambre, légèrement entrouverte. Il se leva, puis lança un regard incertain vers Ginny. Il avança lentement en direction de la porte, la faisant coulisser d'un geste lent, sous le regard affolé de la jeune femme.</p>
<p>« Fais attention. » chuchota-t-elle.</p>
<p>Théodore hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce, ses pas silencieux et prudents. Ginny se redressa, tâtant d'un geste fébrile le tiroir de sa commode. Elle y extirpa le spray anti-agression qu'elle y avait dissimulé plusieurs mois auparavant, suite à son emménagement dans l'appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Théodore était de retour dans la pièce, affichant un air confus.</p>
<p>« Il n'y a personne, Ginny. » dit-il avant de la rejoindre sur le lit, les sourcils froncés. « La porte était fermée. Les fenêtres aussi. »</p>
<p>« J'ai…J'ai vraiment vu quelqu'un. » murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle. « Il était juste là, devant moi, près du lit et… »</p>
<p>Le regard de Théodore la persuada de se taire. La mine qu'affichait son visage était des plus parlantes - il ne la croyait pas. Il posa néanmoins une main sur son avant-bras, l'étreignant d'un geste rassurant.</p>
<p>« Tu es certaine que ce n'était pas un rêve ? » interrogea-t-il avec patience.</p>
<p>Ginny ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. La silhouette qu'elle avait aperçu dans l'obscurité lui avait paru tellement…<em>réelle</em>. Était-il possible que ce ne soit que le reflet de son imagination, particulièrement paranoïaque ?</p>
<p>Elle avait encore fait l'un de ces rêves étranges et inexplicables. Ils étaient toujours particulièrement vivifiants pour elle. Cette image terrifiante était-elle simplement la continuation d'un rêve, qu'elle avait confondu avec la réalité ?</p>
<p>La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans ses mains, le corps toujours tremblant, ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle sentit Théodore l'attirer dans une étreinte ferme et elle se laissa aller contre son torse, le regard rivé sur le mur qui lui faisait face, se questionnant sérieusement sur son état psychologique. Théodore la prenait probablement pour une dérangée mentale, cela ne faisait aucun doute.</p>
<p>« Tu veux te recoucher ? » interrogea Théodore d'une voix douce, tandis qu'il posait un baiser au-dessus de son crâne.</p>
<p>« Non, je ne pourrai pas fermer l'œil. » refusa immédiatement la jeune femme.</p>
<p>Ginny répondit d'un signe de la tête distrait lorsque Théo lui proposa une tasse de thé pour l'aider à se détendre. Elle écouta à peine les paroles qu'il lui prononça tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le canapé de son living-room, son plaid posé sur ses jambes repliées. Ses battements de cœur tambourinaient toujours avec virulence dans sa poitrine. Chacun de ses sens étaient en alerte.</p>
<p>Ses pensées divaguèrent de nouveau vers son cauchemar et elle sentit les poils de ses bras se dresser sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Ginny se rappelait distinctement du regard froid et empli de dureté de son ex. Elle frissonna au souvenir. Son estomac était noué, envahi par une panique oppressante dont elle ne parvenait plus à se défaire. Était-ce sa silhouette qu'elle avait imaginée, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre ? <em>Probablement</em>, réalisa-t-elle, harassée.</p>
<p>Après tout, il la hantait depuis des mois, inlassablement, tel un fantôme ou un esprit frappeur, refusant de la laisser en paix. Il avait contrôlé tous les aspects de sa vie pendant des <em>années</em> - pourquoi pensait-elle que quitter son emprise serait aussi facile ? Même s'il était loin physiquement, le pouvoir qu'il opérait sur son esprit était toujours omniprésent.</p>
<p>Pendant le reste de la matinée, Ginny resta enfermée dans un silence inerte, peu réactive aux tentatives de Théodore d'entamer une conversation avec elle. Elle ne manqua toutefois pas son air blessé lorsqu'il quitta son appartement, plus tard dans la matinée, après qu'elle l'ait ignoré à plusieurs reprises. Une partie d'elle se sentait coupable du traitement qu'elle infligeait à Théodore mais elle avait trop de choses en tête. Elle s'excuserait le soir venu.</p>
<p>L'image de son rêve ne la quitta plus pendant les jours suivants. Comme s'il avait senti que Ginny traversait une période compliquée, Théodore sembla lui laisser de la distance. Lorsqu'elle expliqua les récents évènements à Tonks, pendant une conversation téléphonique, cette dernière lui indiqua qu'il était important qu'elle ne continue pas à s'isoler dans ces moments et qu'elle compte sur ses proches.</p>
<p>« <em>Le soutien de tes proches est plus important que jamais, Ginny.</em> » lui dit Tonks.</p>
<p>Théodore était constamment là pour elle et son attitude lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il désirait seulement l'aider à aller mieux. Pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée d'instaurer cette nouvelle distance ? La peur que Théodore se fatigue de ses crises, qu'il devienne frustré ou lassé par son attitude, lui tordait parfois le ventre. Ginny craignait de gâcher ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa paranoïa.</p>
<p>Ginny proposa donc à Théodore un rencard pour le lendemain et son visage s'éclaira de soulagement lorsque ce dernier accepta sa suggestion dans un message bref. Le jour suivant, Théodore se présenta à sa porte aux alentours de sept heures du soir, et immédiatement, Ginny se pressa contre lui pour lui donner un long baiser fiévreux.</p>
<p>« Wow. » dit-il avec stupéfaction lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. « Que me vaut cet accueil ? »</p>
<p>« Tu m'as manqué. » répondit-elle simplement, haussant les épaules.</p>
<p>Le sourire qu'afficha Théodore lui provoqua une chaleur agréable dans sa poitrine et elle fit une réalisation soudaine en l'observant. Elle commençait à tomber amoureuse.</p>
<p>« On y va ? » demanda—t-il. « Oh attends, une seconde, j'allais oublier. »</p>
<p>Il tendit un sac dans sa direction et Ginny lui jeta un regard confus.</p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea-t-elle.</p>
<p>« Ouvre-le. » suggéra-t-il.</p>
<p>Curieuse, Ginny entreprit de regarder à l'intérieur du sac, y trouvant une boite enveloppée d'un papier cadeau à motifs rayés. Elle déchira le papier et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'image sur la boite. Il s'agissait d'un téléphone.</p>
<p>« Tu n'aurais pas dû, Théo. » protesta-t-elle en secouant la tête.</p>
<p>« Tu en as besoin. Et à vrai dire je l'ai eu à moitié prix dans cette boutique qui vend des appareils reconditionnés. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.</p>
<p>Depuis la perte de son téléphone ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas pu en acheter un nouveau - faute de budget.</p>
<p>« Et puis mon dernier tableau s'est plutôt bien vendu. » ajouta-t-il, avec satisfaction.</p>
<p>« Merci. Mais je vais te rembourser. » assura Ginny en posant la boite sur la table la plus proche.</p>
<p>« Je sais que je ne parviendrai jamais à te le faire accepter sans rien, donc je ne vais pas insister » concéda-t-il avec amusement. « Tu me rembourseras quand tu pourras. »</p>
<p>« Tu me connais trop bien. » dit Ginny, esquissant un sourire mutin, avant d'entourer sa nuque de ses bras.</p>
<p>Théodore encercla sa taille, la rapprochant de lui.</p>
<p>« Tu es superbe dans cette tenue. » la complimenta-t-il, observant la robe qu'elle portait, l'air appréciateur. « Et tu sens merveilleusement bon. »</p>
<p>Il avait plongé son visage dans la nuque de Ginny, inspirant l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Le souffle de Théodore dans son cou lui provoqua des chatouillis, et elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Théodore quitta sa nuque et l'embrassa avec douceur, effleurant à peine ses lèvres. Puis à contrecœur, il se détacha d'elle.</p>
<p>« Allons-y, nous allons être en retard. » affirma-t-il en s'engageant vers le couloir.</p>
<p>Ils dînèrent dans un petit restaurant italien que Ginny trouva incroyablement romantique et savoureux. Elle observa Théodore avec attachement tandis qu'il faisait mine de traduire les noms de plats inscrits sur le menu, tous rédigés en italien.</p>
<p>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ginny réalisa qu'elle pouvait entrevoir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas osé imaginer depuis longtemps - un avenir.</p>
<p>Elle avait enfin l'espoir de pouvoir définitivement tourner la page, de construire un futur concret et heureux avec un homme qui l'appréciait et la respectait profondément. Loin de tous les traumatismes de son passé trouble. Loin de <em>lui.</em></p>
<p>« Je me sens mal de boire autant alors que tu ne peux pas boire. » dit soudainement Ginny avec un rire alors qu'elle finissait son troisième verre de vin.</p>
<p>Théodore conduisait et il se limita aux bières non-alcoolisées pendant la soirée. Quant à Ginny, elle n'était pas allée de main morte sur la bouteille qu'ils avaient commandé pour accompagner le repas. Ces derniers jours s'étaient révélés éreintants et même si l'alcool n'était pas une manière saine de régler ses problèmes, les oublier pendant l'espace de quelques heures était agréable. Théodore haussa les épaules, lui assurant que cela ne le dérangeait pas.</p>
<p>Ginny passa une soirée merveilleuse et son stress des jours précédents sembla s'évaporer le temps d'une soirée. Après le dîner, ils se rendirent dans un bar doté d'une terrasse avec une vue panoramique. Au loin, elle pouvait distinguer la colline de Roseneath, et l'église imposante qui se dressait sur cette dernière. Ginny se rapprocha de Théodore sur le sofa, soupirant de contentement, tandis qu'il posait un bras sur ses épaules.</p>
<p>« Merci d'être aussi génial avec moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi. » admit-elle dans un souffle.</p>
<p>Après des années à se persuader qu'elle méritait les mauvais traitements qu'elle subissait - se sentir appréciée et confortée de cette manière était une expérience nouvelle pour Ginny.</p>
<p>Le lendemain, lorsque Ginny rouvrit les yeux, elle gémit bruyamment dans son oreiller, nauséeuse. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger totalement. Elle était encore dans un état confus - et ses membres étaient douloureux.</p>
<p>Elle n'avait même pas eu l'impression d'avoir consommé énormément d'alcool, la veille. Puis, le souvenir de la bouteille de vin au restaurant italien ainsi que des cocktails qui avaient suivi au bar la ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.</p>
<p>Une chose était certaine – elle avait bien trop abusé sur la boisson. Elle ne gardait que de bribes de souvenirs de la veille. Elle ne se rappelait même pas être rentrée chez elle.</p>
<p>Ginny grimaça tandis qu'elle se plaçait en position assise sur son lit, ses membres engourdis. Elle se maudit d'avoir bu autant. Sa bouche était encore pâteuse et elle avait l'impression de s'être cognée la tête.</p>
<p>Elle entendit soudainement le bruit strident de la sonnerie de son appartement retentir et elle se releva en gémissant. D'un pas maladroit, elle sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle manqua de se cogner à son sofa sur son passage.</p>
<p>Ginny ouvrit la porte et son regard tomba directement sur l'expression amusée de Théodore. Il tenait un sac dans une main ainsi qu'un porte gobelets en carton, où deux larges cafés étaient posés. Ginny inspira avec contentement, s'enivrant de l'odeur du café frais.</p>
<p>« Tu as finalement émergé ? » demanda Théodore en entrant dans l'appartement. « Tu dois avoir une sacrée gueule de bois. »</p>
<p>« Horrible. » avoua-t-elle. « J'ai dû vraiment trop boire, je ne me souviens même pas d'être rentrée ici. »</p>
<p>« Tu étais complètement ivre, oui. » confirma-t-il avec un rire. « Mais tu ne te souviens <em>vraiment</em> pas ? »</p>
<p>« Oh non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » s'étonna-t-elle, déboussolée.</p>
<p>« Je crois que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais vraiment loin quand tu t'es mise à danser sur notre table. Ensuite, tu as insisté pour faire un Beer Pong avec un groupe qui fêtait un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, à la table à côté de la nôtre. » relata Théodore avec amusement, se remémorant visiblement des souvenirs hilarants.</p>
<p>Il sortit son téléphone et lui montra une vidéo qu'il avait enregistrée. Sur cette dernière, Ginny dansait avec un groupe de femmes inconnues. Sur une seconde vidéo, elle tentait visiblement de finir son verre le plus rapidement possible, en compétition avec l'une d'entre elles.</p>
<p>« <em>Oh mon dieu.</em> » murmura Ginny, posant une main sur sa bouche, mortifiée par ce qu'elle voyait.</p>
<p>Il était rare qu'elle boive autant - surtout jusqu'à en perdre connaissance.</p>
<p>« Par contre, je crois qu'on devrait éviter ce bar à l'avenir. Ce serait un peu embarrassant. » ajouta Théodore avec un rire.</p>
<p>« Je ne me souviens même pas de l'avoir quitté. » dit-elle en secouant la tête.</p>
<p>« Tu ne voulais pas quitter le bar – les videurs nous ont mis à la porte. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Mais c'était particulièrement drôle. » ajouta-t-il. « Évidemment, ça l'était moins sur le moment. »</p>
<p>Ginny était heureuse de ne pas se souvenir de ce passage - elle se sentait horriblement honteuse rien qu'à entendre le récit de Théodore.</p>
<p>« Je suis désolée… Je ne bois jamais autant, d'habitude. » dit-elle.</p>
<p>« Ne t'excuse pas. Tu avais besoin de te détendre. Nous avons passé une bonne soirée, c'est le principal. » assura Théodore en posant le café sur la table et en extirpant deux boîtes en plastique qui contenait chacun des œufs, des saucisses, du bacon et des haricots, préparés par le fast-food à deux rues de l'immeuble.</p>
<p>Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, pensa Ginny avant d'attaquer son repas avec avidité.</p>
<p>« Tu m'as ramenée jusqu'à mon lit ? » demanda-t-elle.</p>
<p>« Oui, vu ton état hier soir tu n'aurais probablement pas pu rentrer seule. Je voulais éviter de te retrouver noyée dans ton vomi, devant la porte d'entrée. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.</p>
<p>Ginny lui adressa un regard noir, embarrassée. Elle jeta un regard à ses vêtements et réalisa qu'elle portait encore sa tenue de la veille.</p>
<p>« Tu aurais pu me forcer à me changer. » fit-elle remarquer.</p>
<p>« Hey ! Je te rappelle que je suis un gentleman. Je n'allais pas profiter de la situation. » lança Théodore, faussement fâché. « Tu n'étais <em>vraiment</em> pas en état de le faire seule. »</p>
<p>Ginny hocha la tête, penaude.</p>
<p>« Merci de m'avoir ramenée en un seul morceau - et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait honte. » ajouta-t-elle, en rougissant.</p>
<p>La seule chose qui lui venait désormais à l'esprit était les ivresses particulièrement outrancières de Pansy. Habituellement, c'était toujours cette dernière qui se retrouvait dans des états excessifs et Ginny devait s'assurer de la raccompagner à bon port jusqu'à son lit.</p>
<p>Pendant la plus grande partie de la matinée, ils ne quittèrent pas le sofa de Ginny, alternant visionnage d'émissions drôles et sessions de câlins. Aux alentours de seize heures, après le départ de Théodore qui devait continuer à travailler sur un projet, Ginny échangea son pyjama contre un short en jeans noir et un sweater fin à manches courtes. Elle ramena ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Elle avait peu dormi et sa fatigue était clairement visible sur son visage. Des cernes de plusieurs kilomètres s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elle apposa de l'anti cernes en quantité généreuse sur son visage, espérant pouvoir dissimuler son épuisement avant de quitter son appartement à la hâte.</p>
<p>Vingt minutes plus tard, Ginny arrivait dans les locaux du <em>Whitehaven</em>. Elle salua vaguement Edna, l'une des serveuses, lorsque cette dernière s'adressa à elle dans les vestiaires.</p>
<p>Pansy arriva quelques minutes plus tard à son tour, arborant une expression joyeuse. En passant à ses côtés, elle posa une tape énergisée sur les fesses de Ginny qui leva les yeux au plafond. Contre toute attente, Pansy paraissait d'une humeur extatique, ce qui causa la perplexité de Ginny.</p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi joyeuse ? » lança Ginny, effarée.</p>
<p>« Rien de spécial. La vie est juste <em>tellement</em> belle, parfois. Tu n'es pas de mon avis ? » demanda Pansy en laissant échapper un soupir empli de contentement.</p>
<p>Ginny ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, déconcertée par l'attitude étrange de son amie. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être secouée ni égarée par la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision ?</p>
<p>« C'est au sujet de… <em>Tu-Sais-Qui</em> ? » interrogea Ginny, sentant la curiosité la gagner.</p>
<p>Pansy esquissa un sourire tandis qu'elle laçait soigneusement sa paire de tennis blanches.</p>
<p>« Disons que… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette relation m'apporte autant de choses positives. » admit finalement Pansy, l'air euphorique, avant d'appliquer une couche généreuse de son gloss préféré sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>Elle jeta un regard appréciateur à son reflet dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du mur près de la porte.</p>
<p>« Tu viens ? » dit-elle à Ginny d'une voix enjouée.</p>
<p>Ginny la suivit dans la salle principale du pub, confuse par son attitude. Elle secoua la tête. Elle s'était promise de ne rien dire avant que Pansy ne décide d'elle-même d'aborder le sujet.</p>
<p>« Hey, Ginny ! » l'interpella Tomasz, à son entrée dans la pièce.</p>
<p>« Hey, Tommy. » lança Ginny avec un sourire dans sa direction.</p>
<p>« Quelqu'un est passé au pub ce matin et a demandé après toi. » lui apprit Tomasz, occupé à nettoyer le comptoir. « Un type. »</p>
<p>Ginny, qui avait tendu la main pour prendre une pile de menus, interrompit son geste immédiatement. Prise de court, elle leva un regard alarmé vers Tommy.</p>
<p>« C…comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p>Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de la matinée avec Théodore, à son appartement. Cela ne pouvait donc pas s'agir de lui. Mise à part Théodore, que Tomasz avait déjà rencontré, il n'y avait pas d'autres hommes dans l'entourage de Ginny, en dehors du Whitehaven.</p>
<p>« Il a demandé si tu travaillais ici et où il pouvait te trouver. » poursuivit Tomasz d'un ton distrait.</p>
<p>Immédiatement, Ginny se tendit.</p>
<p>« A quoi ressemblait-il ? » interrogea-t-elle, sentant un malaise profond l'envahir.</p>
<p>« Un type assez grand, des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, si je me rappelle bien. » répondit Tomasz après quelques minutes de réflexion. « Ça te dit quelque chose ? »</p>
<p>Pétrifiée, Ginny ne répondit pas, les mains tremblantes, ses battements de cœur reprenant de plus belle. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. La description était trop précise. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Ginny jeta des regards alertés autour d'elle, observant les clients avec méfiance, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il apparaisse devant elle par surprise.</p>
<p>« Ginny, tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. » répondit Tomasz avec un rire.</p>
<p>Il cessa immédiatement de rire lorsqu'il croisa le regard horrifié de Ginny. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir sa propre mine - elle savait que son visage devait afficher la panique qui la tiraillait à l'instant même. Tomasz parut interpellé par son attitude et ses sourcils épais se froncèrent.</p>
<p>« Est-ce que ça un rapport avec les…<em>documents</em> que tu m'as demandés ? Est-ce que quelqu'un te cherche ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.</p>
<p>Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent face à ses questions. Comment avait-il deviné ? pensa-t-elle. Puis elle réalisa qu'il avait probablement fait le rapprochement. Peu de gens utilisaient une fausse identité et des faux papiers. Sauf s'ils voulaient échapper à la justice ou à quelqu'un d'autre.</p>
<p>Quelques mois auparavant, c'était une blague qui avait mis le sujet sur le tapis entre Tomasz et elle. Il était connu pour fournir de la marijuana et d'autres drogues à Roseneath. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle voulait lui acheter des stupéfiants, Ginny avait éclaté de rire et en plaisantant, lui avait demandé s'il ne vendait pas plutôt des faux papiers. Sa réponse positive l'avait prise au dépourvu. Ce qui avait commencé par une plaisanterie grossière avait tourné vers une conversation sérieuse, suivie d'une transaction réelle.</p>
<p>Tomasz n'avait pas posé trop de questions sur les raisons de sa demande. Il lui avait simplement réclamé les informations basiques, nécessaires à la réalisation des documents. <em>J'ai un contact</em>, lui avait-il révélé, à voix basse. Ce dernier pouvait lui fournir ce dont elle avait besoin pour la modique somme de 1500 livres. Ginny avait dû économiser pendant des mois sur son salaire modeste et ses pourboires afin de réunir la somme. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Tomasz fasse désormais le rapprochement. Ginny resta immobile, observant son collègue avec appréhension, craignant les paroles qu'il prononcerait ensuite.</p>
<p>« Nous avons des caméras dans le pub. » dit-il finalement d'un ton grave.</p>
<p>Tomasz désigna d'un geste de la main une caméra qui se trouvait au-dessus du bar.</p>
<p>« Tu pourrais probablement demander à Frankie les enregistrements de ce matin. » suggéra-t-il.</p>
<p><em>Évidemment</em>, pensa Ginny, comme si elle était frappée d'une révélation. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser avant ? Le <em>Whitehaven </em>possédait plusieurs caméras, à l'extérieur du bâtiment ainsi que dans les parties communes et publiques. Ce n'était pas surprenant de la part d'un homme aussi paranoïaque que Frankie Carrow, le propriétaire. Il était tourmenté à l'idée qu'on braque ou qu'on détruise son établissement.</p>
<p>« Merci Tommy. » remercia Ginny avec reconnaissance.</p>
<p>« Pas de quoi. »</p>
<p>Ginny se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait au bureau de Frankie et frappa à la porte d'un geste impatient. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Frankie retentir à travers la porte, elle actionna la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau.</p>
<p>Frankie était installé à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, observant Ginny avec ennui, comme si elle l'avait interrompu pendant une activité particulièrement importante. La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle et se tourna nerveusement vers son employeur.</p>
<p>« Hm, Frankie… Je sais que c'est une demande un peu étrange, mais j'ai besoin de voir les enregistrements de surveillance de ce matin. En particulier ceux de la caméra qui filme le bar. » dit-elle, en se triturant les mains, peu tranquille.</p>
<p>Instantanément, Frankie perdit son air ennuyé et il parut étrangement mal à l'aise.</p>
<p>« J'en ai <em>vraiment</em> besoin. » plaida-t-elle.</p>
<p>« Hm, à vrai dire Ginny…Les caméras ne fonctionnent pas vraiment. Elles sont là pour dissuader les éventuels criminels qui voudraient tenter quoi ce que soit. Elles ne sont pas connectées à un système de surveillance et n'enregistrent rien. » révéla Frankie avec embarras.</p>
<p>Ginny ouvrit la bouche, sidérée par ses paroles.</p>
<p>« Ce genre de service est <em>hors de prix</em>, tu comprends… » commença-t-il à se justifier.</p>
<p>« Merci. » l'interrompit Ginny d'une voix cassante avant de quitter le bureau d'un pas contrarié.</p>
<p>Ginny aurait dû s'en douter. Avant d'être paranoïaque, Frankie était surtout un homme avare, obsédé à l'idée de s'épargner de la moindre dépense. Ginny souffla de frustration.</p>
<p>Le reste de son service fut horrible. Elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur son travail et se montra quelques peu distraite voire désagréable avec certains clients. Les autres employés semblèrent remarquer sa mauvaise humeur, notamment Frankie qui s'efforça de rester hors de son chemin pendant le reste de la soirée.</p>
<p>Ginny ne cessa de jeter des regards nerveux vers l'entrée du pub, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que son ex fasse irruption dans le pub, sans crier gare.</p>
<p>« Ginny, que dirais-tu de terminer ton service plus tôt que prévu ? » lança Frankie d'une voix modulée après que Ginny ait brisé son troisième verre de la soirée.</p>
<p>Elle se tourna vers lui, prise de court par sa proposition.</p>
<p>« Tu as beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours – tu mérites du repos. Ta demi-heure sera payée, évidemment » ajouta-il.</p>
<p>Ginny jeta un regard aux morceaux de verre éparpillés à ses pieds.</p>
<p>« Je vais m'occuper de ça, pas d'inquiétude. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « Rentre chez toi. »</p>
<p>La demande de Frankie lui parut curieuse mais Ginny ne protesta pas. Il avait probablement remarqué son état agité depuis le début de son service. Il pensait san s doute que cela avait un rapport avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans son bureau, quelques heures plus tôt.</p>
<p>Ginny hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le vestiaire, harassée et vidée de toute son énergie. Elle envoya un message à Théodore pour savoir s'il était libre et pouvait venir la récupérer au pub. Sa réponse lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard – lui indiquant que Théodore était en route pour venir la chercher.</p>
<p>Ginny retira à la hâte le t-shirt à l'effigie du <em>Whitehaven</em> avant de revêtir le sweatshirt qu'elle avait emporté. Elle grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle leva les bras. L'effet des courbatures s'était accru au fil des heures, après son réveil. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir et remarqua un bleu sur son avant-bras. <em>Probablement sa folie de la veille</em>, pensa-t-elle avec embarras. Elle avait dû se heurter quelque part dans le bar lors de la soirée.</p>
<p>Ginny se dirigea ensuite vers le casier dans lequel elle avait rangé ses affaires et retira son sac. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait apporté la robe que lui avait prêté Pansy pour son dîner avec la mère de Théodore. Elle ouvrit les vestiaires adjacents, à la recherche des affaires de Pansy. Elle poserait la robe dans son casier pour qu'elle la retrouve à la fin de son service.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'un des casiers, son attention tomba sur un détail curieux. Dans un sac noir, pas totalement fermé, elle remarqua ce qui semblait être des mèches de cheveux. Elle se baissa et tira sur les mèches, extirpant du sac une longue perruque d'une teinte rouge intense.</p>
<p>Frappée de stupeur, Ginny observa la perruque et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa que la teinte était similaire à <em>sa propre chevelure</em>. Elle abaissa les yeux sur le sac - il s'agissait bien de celui de Pansy.</p>
<p>Pourquoi Pansy avait-elle une perruque de ce genre dans ses affaires ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu porter une perruque ni de quelconques extensions capillaires. La couleur de la perruque la rendit perplexe. Dans la poche de son jeans, Ginny sentit son téléphone vibrer, l'empêchant de se questionner davantage sur sa découverte. Elle décrocha l'appel.</p>
<p>« Je suis devant l'entrée arrière. » s'éleva la voix de Théodore, à l'autre bout du fil.</p>
<p>« J'arrive dans une seconde. » répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.</p>
<p>Ginny s'empressa de restituer la perruque dans le sac de Pansy et de tirer la fermeture complètement. Elle posa ensuite la robe pliée sur le sac avant de quitter le pub, empruntant la porte arrière. Ginny se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers le pick-up de Théodore, garé près du trottoir qui lui faisait face.</p>
<p>« Je croyais que tu terminais plus tard, ce soir. » dit-il en posant un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de démarrer le pick-up.</p>
<p>« Frankie m'a laissée partir plus tôt. » répondit Ginny d'un ton plat.</p>
<p>« C'est cool de sa part. » commenta Théodore avec surprise.</p>
<p>« Il…il m'a retrouvée. » avoua soudainement Ginny d'une voix blanche.</p>
<p>« De quoi tu parles ? » l'interrogea Théodore, sans comprendre.</p>
<p>« Mon ex. Il est venu au bar, ce matin. Je n'étais pas là mais Tommy m'a dit qu'un type me cherchait. »</p>
<p>Théodore lui jeta un regard médusé, et ses yeux se froncèrent, visiblement inquiet.</p>
<p>« Comment tu sais que c'était lui ? »</p>
<p>« Il l'a décrit - cheveux noirs et yeux verts. Ça ne peut être <em>que</em> lui. » dit-elle en tremblant, son estomac se tordant sous l'angoisse. « Et je… »</p>
<p>Ginny s'interrompit lorsqu'une lumière blanche l'aveugla soudainement. Elle entendit le bruit d'un klaxon bruyant puis de pneus qui crissaient violemment. Elle fut ensuite projetée vers l'avant, sous la force d'un impact brutal. Elle perdit connaissance sur le coup.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Ginny réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce peu familière, dégageant une odeur désagréable lui rappelant du désinfectant et des médicaments. En clignant des yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital.</p>
<p>Immédiatement, le souvenir du choc lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Le pick-up de Théodore… Ce bruit soudain… Cette lumière aveuglante…Que s'était-il passé ?</p>
<p>« Oh Miss. Nightingale, vous êtes réveillée. » lança soudainement une voix féminine, la sortant de ses pensées.</p>
<p>Ginny, apeurée, tourna la tête vers la porte et aperçut une femme affublée d'un uniforme hospitalier.</p>
<p>« Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement, d'une voix paniquée.</p>
<p>« Vous avez eu un accident de la route. » lui expliqua patiemment la jeune femme.</p>
<p>« Où est Théodore ? » s'exclama-t-elle, affolée.</p>
<p>« Votre petit-ami va bien - vous avez eu beaucoup de chance tous les deux. » ajouta-t-elle.</p>
<p>Immédiatement, une vague de soulagement parcourut Ginny à l'entente de ces paroles. Elle tenta de se relever avec difficulté. Même si l'infirmière prétendait que Théodore allait bien, Ginny voulait s'en assurer elle-même.</p>
<p>« Restez en place, Miss Nightingale. » lui ordonna l'infirmière d'une voix ferme. « Le médecin va passer dans quelques minutes et vous devriez être libre de rentrer après ça. »</p>
<p>Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme à la peau basanée, portant une paire de lunette rondes, fit irruption dans la chambre, un air avenant sur son visage.</p>
<p>« Je suis le Docteur Sengupta. » se présenta-t-il. « Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss ? »</p>
<p>« Juste un peu assommée mais ça va. » répondit-elle avec sincérité.</p>
<p>« Vous n'avez pas eu grand-chose à part une légère commotion. Rien de très sérieux. J'ai fait quelques radios pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de fracture. » expliqua le médecin en s'approchant d'elle, les yeux rivés sur son dossier. « Tout va bien. »</p>
<p>Ginny lui jeta un regard confus. Si tout allait bien, comme il le prétendait, pourquoi affichait-il cet air étrange ? Il semblait avoir autre chose à dire.</p>
<p>« En observant les radios, je me suis aperçu de quelque chose de…particulier. » dit-il finalement. « Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps avec des plâtres ? »</p>
<p>« Co…comment ça ? » commença Ginny d'une voix lente, mal à l'aise par sa question.</p>
<p>« Plusieurs de vos os sont fracturés - je vois clairement les fissures sur les radios. C'est visiblement généralisé. Vous avez déjà eu des accidents ? Ou vous avez fait des sports extrêmes ? » interrogea-t-il. « C'est presqu'un miracle que vous ayez encore l'usage de vos membres à cette capacité. »</p>
<p>Il semblait réellement intéressé - comme s'il s'agissait d'un mystère particulièrement intéressant pour sa discipline.</p>
<p>« Je… Je… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, jetant des regards vers la porte. « Oui, c'est ça. »</p>
<p>Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de répondre à ses questions à cet instant même. Retrouver Théodore au plus vite et s'assurer qu'il allait bien était sa seule préoccupation.</p>
<p>« Où est Théodore ? » insista-t-elle.</p>
<p>« Je suis là, Ginny. » s'éleva une voix familière, surgissant près de la porte.</p>
<p>Théodore entra dans la pièce à la suite de l'infirmière, qui était probablement allé le chercher après les questions incessantes de Ginny. La vue de Théodore apaisa immédiatement Ginny. Aussitôt, elle sentit des larmes lui remplir le coin des yeux.</p>
<p>C'était trop. Ses émotions étaient dans tous les sens après cette journée chaotique. Elle était éreintée physiquement et psychologiquement. La fatigue la tiraillait et elle avait l'impression d'être au bord de la dépression nerveuse.</p>
<p>Ginny se sentait stupide de pleurer devant tous ces gens, comme une petite fille égarée. Elle ne supportait toutefois plus de se montrer forte à toute épreuve. Elle était lessivée et les pleurs semblaient être le seul moyen d'évacuer cet épuisement qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit des bras fermes s'enrouler autour d'elle et fut attirée dans une étreinte rassurante. Elle reconnut l'odeur de Théodore et elle se laissa aller contre lui, sanglotant de plus belle. Lorsque ses larmes se firent plus rares, elle renifla bruyamment et s'extirpa à contrecœur des bras de Théo. Elle remarqua que le médecin et l'infirmière avaient quitté la salle.</p>
<p>« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux.</p>
<p>« Un conducteur – probablement ivre - a grillé un feu rouge et nous a percuté à une intersection. » expliqua Théodore en grimaçant. « Il s'est enfuit après l'impact. On a eu de la chance d'être dans ma voiture. La sienne était plus petite et l'impact n'a pas été trop violent pour nous, heureusement. »</p>
<p>Ginny remarqua qu'on avait appliqué des points de suture sur l'arcade sourcilière de Théo. Cette zone de son visage paraissait enflée.</p>
<p>« On s'en est bien sortis. » affirma-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit. « J'espère qu'ils vont retrouver cet enfoiré. Il aurait pu nous tuer. »</p>
<p>Ginny n'écoutait plus Théodore, plongée dans ses propres pensées. Tous ces évènements n'étaient pas une coïncidence - c'était<em> impossible</em>.</p>
<p><em>Il</em> s'était rendu au pub pour la retrouver - et désormais cet accident de la route, intervenu de manière aussi soudaine et inexplicable ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.</p>
<p>Et si ce qu'elle avait vu, cette nuit-là, dans sa chambre, n'avait pas été un rêve ? Et s'il avait réellement s'agit de <em>lui</em> ? Et s'il était de retour et tentait de la torturer mentalement pour lui faire payer sa fuite ? Elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'étendue de sa perversité.</p>
<p>Si son ex l'avait vu avec Théodore, il serait enragé, Ginny le savait pertinemment. Il était d'une jalousie maladive, et jamais il n'accepterait de la voir avec un autre homme. Une angoisse profonde parcourut l'échine de Ginny tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'il ne s'agissait plus seulement de sa sécurité qui était menacée. Théodore était devenu une cible à cause d'elle, pensa-t-elle avec horreur.</p>
<p>Elle connaissait son ex mieux que quiconque. Il n'aurait pas de repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Il ferait tout pour la récupérer.</p>
<p>Et il serait prêt à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage pour le faire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On Your Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VI. On Your Mind</strong>
</p><p>« Où est Pansy, pour l'amour de dieu ? » s'écria Frankie Carrow, le propriétaire du Whitehaven, d'une voix contrariée.</p><p>Il était entré d'un pas furibond dans la cuisine étroite du pub. Ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils formaient une ligne noire épaisse sur son front.</p><p>« Aucune idée. » répondit Tomasz, le barman, en s'emparant de deux assiettes de steaks fumants sur le comptoir de la cuisine.</p><p>A son tour, Ginny attrapa un plateau rempli d'ailes de poulet épicées et de barquettes de frites et se dirigea vers la salle principale du pub d'un pas précipité.</p><p>« Voici vos plats. Je suis désolée pour l'attente. » dit-elle d'une voix navrée lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur d'une table.</p><p>Comme chaque samedi soir, le Whitehaven était bondé. Le dernier weekend du festival de la ville avait attiré une foule de clients supplémentaires dans le seul lieu d'intérêt de Roseneath, une fois la nuit tombée. Sans surprise, le personnel du pub avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Edna, l'une des serveuses, avait chuté d'une échelle la veille et était désormais en arrêt maladie. Pansy, pour sa part, ne s'était pas présentée au début de son service et toutes les tentatives de contact de Frankie sur son portable étaient restées sans réponse.</p><p>Le reste de l'équipe, doté d'un effectif réduit, devait donc se débrouiller pour assurer un service bondé. Même Tomasz avait été mandaté pour aider en salle pendant que Frankie assurait le bar du pub.</p><p>Aux alentours de dix heures du soir, ils fermèrent finalement les cuisines et cessèrent de prendre les nouvelles commandes. Ginny fut soulagée d'être autorisée à prendre une pause. Elle accepta avec reconnaissance la bière sans alcool que lui tendit Tomasz et se dirigea vers les vestiaires des employés pour se débarbouiller. Son visage était rougeâtre et transpirant, vestige des longues heures passées à courir dans tous les sens. Ginny épongea son front à l'aide d'une serviette puis se laissa choir sur un banc. Elle attrapa son portable et chercha le numéro le Pansy dans ses contacts. Elle vissa ensuite le téléphone contre son oreille, patientant avec appréhension. L'appel sonna à plusieurs reprises avant de tomber sur la messagerie vocale de Pansy :</p><p>« <em>Salut loser ! Tu es bien sur la messagerie de Pansy la sex symbol de Roseneath. Si tu es un ex lourdingue ou mon banquier, ce n'est pas le bon numéro. Si tu es un beau gosse intéressant et bien monté, laisse-moi un message et je te rappellerai quand le cœur m'en dira. Paix et amour ! </em>» lança la voix enjouée de Pansy.</p><p>Ginny mit fin à l'appel. Pendant ces trois derniers jours, elle avait laissé d'innombrables messages à son amie. Pansy n'avait répondu à aucun d'entre eux et Ginny commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. En temps normal, Pansy était toujours accrochée à son portable, même pendant ses heures de travail. Il était étrange qu'elle ne lui donne pas de signe de vie.</p><p>Ginny était assaillie par un mauvais pressentiment qui lui retournait l'estomac. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau depuis les évènements récents. Même si elle ne voulait pas faire de conclusions hâtives, son instinct lui criait que Pansy avait des problèmes. Lorsqu'elle interrogea à nouveau Tomasz, à la fermeture du bar, celui-ci haussa les épaules.</p><p>« Tu la connais. Pansy n'est pas une fille fiable. Crois-moi, je travaille ici avec elle depuis presque trois ans. Une fois, elle a disparu pendant six mois, sans nous dire où elle allait. Pas même à Frankie. » raconta Tomasz avec un rire.</p><p>Ginny jeta un regard bref vers le propriétaire du pub, occupé à récolter l'argent dans les caisses près du bar. Frankie Carrow ne paraissait pas s'inquiéter de la soudaine disparition de Pansy. Il était plus contrarié par les plaintes des clients, provoquées par des délais d'attente rallongés.</p><p>« Elle est revenue au bout de six mois comme une fleur en nous disant qu'elle avait suivi le bassiste d'un groupe de rock qu'elle avait rencontré la veille en boîte de nuit. Elle a dit que c'était un coup de foudre et qu'elle l'avait suivi en tournée partout dans le pays. » poursuivit Tomasz, secouant la tête avec amusement.</p><p>Même si ses paroles firent sourire Ginny, elles ne parvinrent pas à la rassurer totalement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Pansy ne l'ait pas prévenue. Les problèmes personnels de son amie rendaient la situation des plus suspectes. Pansy voyait son amant mystérieux, de vingt ans son aîné, et leur relation semblait tumultueuse.</p><p>Pire encore, elle était <em>enceinte.</em></p><p>Ginny attrapa son sac, lâcha un vague <em>au revoir</em> aux membres de l'équipe encore présents, puis se dirigea vers la sortie arrière du pub. Elle reconnut le large pick-up gris de Théodore, garé sur le trottoir opposé. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir la chercher lorsqu'elle faisait le service du soir. Sur la carrosserie du véhicule, on apercevait désormais une légère denture, causée par l'accident.</p><p>Quelques jours après l'accident, Théodore et Ginny avaient été contactés par la police de Roseneath qui avait clamé avoir retrouvé l'auteur de l'accident. Il s'agissait d'un jeune conducteur, retrouvé plus tard avec une quantité illégale d'alcool dans l'organisme. Il avait fait un délit de fuite.</p><p>Même si Ginny avait été soulagée d'entendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque ciblée orchestrée par son ex, elle n'avait pas pu se défaire de ce sentiment désagréable lui assurant qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans les parages, l'observant dans la pénombre, surveillant tous ses gestes et s'apprêtant à frapper au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins. La jeune femme grimpa dans le pick-up et Théodore l'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle se pencha dans sa direction pour poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>« Comment s'est passée la journée ? » demanda-t-il avec un long bâillement, mettant le contact.</p><p>« Horrible. Il manquait deux personnes, ça a été l'enfer. » admit Ginny avec une grimace en étirant ses membres endoloris. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre plus longtemps que prévu. Tu as l'air épuisé. »</p><p>Elle jeta un regard bref à l'heure affiché sur le tableau de bord : <em>une heure du matin</em>. Théodore était probablement arrivé à l'heure de fermeture habituelle du pub. Le nettoyage du pub avait pris plus longtemps que prévu.</p><p>« Ne t'en fais pas. » répondit Théodore. « J'étais encore debout avant d'arriver. Il faut que je termine les deux tableaux que me réclame mon agent. J'ai l'impression de faire du travail à la chaîne ce moment. Pas de la qualité. »</p><p>Mais Ginny écoutait à peine ses paroles. Ses yeux rivés à travers la vitre du véhicule qui roulait dans une rue familière.</p><p>« Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter ici ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement. « Je veux voir si Pansy est rentrée chez elle. »</p><p>« Toujours pas de nouvelle d'elle ? » demanda Théodore tandis qu'il arrêtait le pick-up face à la maison de Pansy.</p><p>Ginny secoua vivement de la tête.</p><p>« Non. Elle ne répond pas à mes appels, non plus. » répondit Ginny avec préoccupation.</p><p>Ils descendirent du pick-up et remontèrent l'allée en pierres qui menait à la maison en briques rouges.</p><p>« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour se rendre chez les gens ? » interrogea Théodore en jetant des regards incertains autour d'eux.</p><p>« Je sais mais c'est une urgence. » répondit Ginny avant d'appuyer fermement sur la sonnette de la maison, faisant retentir une sonnerie stridente.</p><p>Ils attendirent une longue minute avant d'apercevoir de la lumière jaillir à travers la fenêtre de la maison. Des pas se firent entendre et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre l'un des colocataires de Pansy. Ginny l'avait rarement vu mais elle se souvenait du nom que Pansy avait mentionné – James. Si Pansy appréciait Ben, le premier de ses colocataires, elle avait toutefois des rapports très tendus avec James. Ce dernier se frotta les yeux, visiblement fatigué.</p><p>« Bonsoir, James. Je suis désolée, je sais qu'il est tard mais je voulais savoir si Pansy était ici. » lança Ginny précipitamment.</p><p>James secoua la tête.</p><p>« Non, et ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vue. » répondit-il, en s'appuyant contre l'encadrure de la porte.</p><p>Immédiatement, la boule d'angoisse grandit dans l'estomac de Ginny. Si même les colocataires de Pansy n'avaient pas de nouvelles, cela ne présageait rien de bon.</p><p>« Est-ce qu'on peut monter ? » interrogea Ginny avec insistance.</p><p>« Ouais, allez-y. » répondit Jack d'un ton las en s'effaçant pour les laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur.</p><p>Il croisa les bras et les observa d'un air blasé tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur, où se trouvait la chambre de Pansy. Arrivée devant la porte, Ginny tapa à plusieurs reprises. Sans surprise, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle actionna la poignée et entra à l'intérieur de la chambre.</p><p>La pièce était en désordre - chose habituelle pour Pansy. Du linge sale était jonché au pied du lit défait. Une odeur de renfermé émanait de la pièce, comme si elle n'avait pas été aérée pendant des jours. Ginny observa les lieux avec appréhension. A ses côtés, Théodore resta en retrait tandis qu'elle observait le bureau, la commode et la penderie, à la recherche d'un élément pouvant lui donner un quelconque indice sur la localisation de son amie. Après quelques minutes, elle dû se résoudre à quitter la pièce. Ginny suivit Théodore dans les escaliers, la nausée lui tordant l'estomac, des idées morbides défilant dans son l'esprit. Elle sentit la main de Théodore serrer la sienne. James les attendait toujours au bas de l'escaliers.</p><p>« Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois, exactement ? » interrogea Théodore à l'adresse de James, après avoir jeté un regard bref à Ginny, qui était probablement blanche comme un linge.</p><p>« Mercredi. » répondit James d'une voix neutre. « Elle est sortie dans l'après-midi. »</p><p><em>Mercredi,</em> se répéta Ginny intérieurement. Il s'agissait de leur jour de repos. Les trois jours suivants, Pansy ne s'était pas présentée au Whitehaven alors qu'elle était supposée travailler.</p><p>« Tu sais où elle a pu aller ? » demanda Ginny.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter. » répliqua James d'un ton glacial qui surprit la jeune femme.</p><p>Elle échangea un regard interpellé avec Théodore. Comme s'il avait vu leur regard, James s'empressa d'ajouter :</p><p>« Maintenant que je m'en souviens… Elle a dit qu'elle allait chez <em>toi.</em> » dit-il à l'attention de Ginny.</p><p>« <em>Chez moi ?</em> » répéta Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>« C'est ça. »</p><p>« Je ne l'ai pas vue, et elle ne m'a jamais appelée. » lança Ginny.</p><p><em>Ça n'a aucun sens</em>, pensa-t-elle. Elles n'avaient pas convenu d'un rendez-vous ce jour-là. Elle en était certaine.</p><p>« C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Qui sait…Elle est probablement encore dans une afterparty de trois jours, défoncée aux champignons hallucinogènes. C'est bien son style. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux, les yeux emplis de jugement. « Je dois aller dormir. Je travaille tôt demain. D'ailleurs quand tu la verras, dis-lui qu'elle me doit sa part du loyer. »</p><p>Ginny et Théodore furent forcés de quitter la maison, saisissant silencieux le message de James. Lorsqu'il referma la porte devant eux, Ginny descendit les marches du perron, saisie d'un malaise profond. Elle sentit le bras de Théodore s'enrouler autour de sa taille, dans un geste rassurant.</p><p>« Je suis certain qu'il y a une explication et qu'on va la retrouver. » assura-t-il d'une voix confiante. « Peut-être qu'elle est allée voir de la famille ? »</p><p>Ginny hocha la tête, même si les paroles de Théodore ne parvinrent pas à la rassurer. Pansy ne s'entendait pas avec sa famille. La seule personne avec qui elle avait gardé une relation amicale était sa cousine Phoebe qui habitait à Londres. Pansy la mentionnait régulièrement.</p><p>Mise à part Ginny, personne dans l'entourage de Pansy à Roseneath n'avait l'air de se soucier de sa mystérieuse disparition. Ils semblaient tous penser qu'elle réapparaitrait un jour ou l'autre. C'était comme s'ils étaient habitués à ses absences inexpliquées.</p><p>Même si elles ne se connaissaient que depuis neuf mois, elles avaient construit une amitié solide. Pansy se confiait régulièrement à Ginny. Cette dernière avait du mal à croire qu'elle partirait sans lui toucher un seul mot. D'un autre côté, elle devait avouer que Pansy était une femme imprévisible.</p><p>Les seuls éléments faisant douter Ginny étaient son amant mystérieux et sa grossesse secrète. Cela avait-il un rapport ? La perspective que cet homme soit impliqué dans sa disparition l'angoissait terriblement. Après tout, il était encore marié. Même si Pansy prétendait qu'il comptait quitter sa femme, Ginny savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge que les hommes mariés donnaient régulièrement à leurs maîtresses. S'était-il senti menacé par la grossesse de Pansy ?</p><p>Ces pensées agitèrent Ginny pendant le reste du trajet et elle ne sortit de sa léthargie que lorsqu'ils atteignirent les escaliers de leur immeuble.</p><p>« Tu ne viens pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Théodore lorsqu'il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers le couloir menant à son propre appartement.</p><p>Elle ne voulait pas rester seule.</p><p>« Je vais chercher quelques affaires et j'arrive. » promit Théodore avant de s'éloigner.</p><p>Ginny remonta dans son appartement, se triturant les mains sous la nervosité, jetant des regards à son téléphone, comme si elle s'attendait à voir une notification avec le nom de Pansy apparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Rien ne s'afficha pourtant sur l'écran. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois le numéro de Pansy. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre lorsqu'elle tomba directement sur le répondeur, sans même entendre une seule sonnerie.</p><p>Ginny passa une nuit épouvantable. Elle remua dans ses draps, agitée, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixés sur Théodore qui dormait profondément à ses côtés, sa respiration lente et constante.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle parvint finalement à fermer les yeux, Ginny sombra dans un rêve profond. Elle se trouvait à nouveau dans cette chambre étrange, avec des fenêtres barrées. Sur les murs, elle vit les chiffres qui peuplaient régulièrement ses songes.</p><p>3 1 0 7</p><p>Elle tourna la tête soudainement, tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à la volée. Elle vit d'abord le jean ensanglanté, puis, en levant les yeux, elle croisa un regard vert perçant dardé sur elle, l'observant avec fureur. Une seconde plus tard, un éclairage aveuglant apparut, envahissant toute la pièce. La teinte de la lumière, d'un violet vif, lui fit penser à des rayons UV.</p><p>Aussitôt, la chambre disparut, enveloppée par la lumière violette. Le son strident d'une alarme se fit entendre et Ginny se redressa, ouvrant les yeux avec panique. Elle entendit Théodore se mouvoir à ses côtés et il éteignit l'alarme de son portable, plongeant de nouveau la pièce dans le silence complet. Ginny se détendit, le cœur encore battant, et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle sentit le bras de Théodore s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il se rapprocha d'elle, l'enlaçant par derrière avant de poser un baiser dans sa nuque.</p><p>« Je ne pourrais pas passer la journée avec toi, aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais terminé mon tableau cet après-midi. » dit-il avec un soupir.</p><p>« Très bien. Il faut que j'aille à Birmingham, de toute façon. » dit Ginny d'une voix ensommeillée.</p><p>Elle avait rendez-vous avec Tonks pour l'une de leurs séances privées. Après le départ de Théodore, Ginny prit une longue douche, tentant de penser à autre chose mais sa tentative fut vaine. Une idée lui vint en tête. Son rendez-vous avec Tonks n'était qu'en début d'après-midi et elle aurait le temps de faire un détour avant.</p><p>Ginny se rendit donc au poste de police de Roseneath pour signaler la disparition de Pansy. Elle se retrouva devant un agent qui semblait subjugué par un poste de télévision, où un match de football passait.</p><p>« Oui ? » demanda-il en l'observant à peine.</p><p>« Je veux signaler une personne disparue. » dit Ginny d'un ton décidé. « Pansy Parkinson. Personne n'a de nouvelles d'elle depuis des jours. »</p><p>« Ah, <em>Pansy.</em> » répondit l'officier en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>Roseneath était une petite ville, et la plupart des habitants y avaient passé toute leur existence. La majorité d'entre eux se connaissaient. L'officier fut particulièrement désagréable, clamant à Ginny que tout adulte de plus de 18 ans était autorisé à partir sans donner de nouvelles à qui que ce soit. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire un signalement pour ce cas. Ce ne fut qu'après une longue insistance de Ginny, qui lui révéla qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que Pansy soit impliquée dans une relation amoureuse compliquée, que l'officier daigna remplir un dossier de disparition.</p><p>« Nous allons ouvrir l'enquête. On vous fera signe quand on aura des nouvelles. » dit l'officiel avant de reporter son attention vers le poste de télévision.</p><p>Même si elle n'était pas convaincue par ses paroles, Ginny quitta la station. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Birmingham, deux heures plus tard, elle décida de faire un tour pour s'aérer l'esprit avant sa rencontre avec Tonks. Elle marcha le long de la rue principale marchande avant de s'installer sur un banc du <em>Centenary Square</em>, devant l'imposant Théâtre Repertory de Birmingham qui se dressait fièrement devant elle, et observa les passants d'un air distrait. Soudainement, elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant un visage familier. Ginny se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui portait un long caban gris.</p><p>« Excusez-moi ? » héla Ginny avec un sourire.</p><p>La femme porta son attention sur elle et leva un sourcil.</p><p>« Je peux vous aider, Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire avenant.</p><p>Ginny ne répondit pas immédiatement, surprise par sa réaction.</p><p>« Vous… Vous rappelez de moi ? Nous nous sommes rencontrées il y a quelques semaines, au restaurant. Je suis Ginny, la petite-amie de votre fils ? » dit finalement Ginny, mal à l'aise.</p><p>Mrs Herald fronça les sourcils, confuse, puis une lueur de compréhension apparut dans son regard brun.</p><p>« Oh - je suis vraiment désolée, Ginny. Je n'ai plus toute ma tête, ces jours-ci. » dit-elle avec un rire cristallin.</p><p>« Ce n'est rien. » indiqua Ginny, l'air incertain.</p><p>« Comment allez-vous ? Mon fils est avec vous ? » demanda Mrs Herald en observant les environs, visiblement à la recherche de Théodore.</p><p>Ginny secoua la tête.</p><p>« Non, il est à Roseneath. Il devait travailler sur un tableau. » informa-t-elle.</p><p>« Il travaille tellement dur. » commenta Mrs Herald avec un air attendri. « J'espère que vous vous occupez bien de lui. »</p><p>Ginny hocha la tête, un peu gênée par la demande.</p><p>« Il faut que je vous laisse, je suis en retard pour un rendez-vous. Dites à mon fils que je l'appellerai dans les jours à venir. » indiqua Mrs Herald avant de s'éloigner, prenant la direction opposée.</p><p>Ginny l'observa s'éloigner, interloquée. Leur dîner s'était déroulé à la perfection et elle avait été persuadée d'avoir plu à la mère de Théodore, ce jour-là. Avait-elle été si transparente aux yeux de cette femme, qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas d'elle ? Elle ne put se défaire du sentiment d'insécurité qui l'assaillit suite à l'interaction.</p><p>Elle se rendit à la librairie-café, où elle rencontrait généralement Tonks. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle semblait d'excellente humeur. Elle était si enthousiaste qu'elle fît tomber un plat de scones. Ginny était parfois déconcertée par la maladresse de Tonks.</p><p>« Comment vas-tu, ces derniers temps ? Ça fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. » dit Tonks.</p><p>Ginny lui relata les derniers évènements en date. Ses rêves étranges, la présence de son ex au Whitehaven à sa recherche et enfin, l'accident de voiture qui s'était finalement révélé ne pas être lié. Elle lui parla également de la disparition de Pansy.</p><p>« J'ai l'impression d'être paranoïaque. Dès que quelque chose arrive, j'ai l'impression que c'est <em>lui</em>. Je n'en peux plus. » admit Ginny, en s'entourant elle-même avec ses bras.</p><p>« J'aimerais qu'on en revienne à ses rêves que tu fais. Surtout les plus récents. » quémanda gentiment Tonks.</p><p>« Ils deviennent de plus en plus clairs. Et moins cryptiques, aussi. C'est comme s'ils essayaient de me dire quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre la signification. Et toujours ces chiffres… » expliqua Ginny dans un souffle.</p><p>« A ce propos, j'y ai pas mal réfléchi, depuis. Peut-être qu'ils ont une signification particulière ? Le numéro d'un code postal ou une date. » suggéra Tonks.</p><p>Sur un bloc-notes, Tonks avait pris les quatre chiffres que Ginny mentionnait régulièrement et les avaient tournés dans tous les sens pour en faire des dates.</p><p>« Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ? » demanda Tonks pendant que Ginny observait le bloc-notes.</p><p>« Pas vraiment. » répondit finalement Ginny, d'un air découragé, après avoir examiné les dates griffonnées à la hâte. « Ça ne me dit rien. »</p><p>Elle tendit le carnet à Tonks, et laissa son dos se reposer sur la chaise, un air de frustration apparaissant sur son visage. Si les séances avec Tonks avaient été libératrices au début, les récentes s'étaient révélées source de frustration et d'anxiété. Ginny avait l'impression de ne plus faire de progrès et même de régresser. Sa paranoïa ainsi que sa culpabilité étaient revenues à toute vitesse, la frappant telle une bourrasque impitoyable.</p><p>« Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même, Ginny. » assura Tonks d'une voix encourageante.</p><p>Ginny ne répondit pas.</p><p>« J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider. » dit finalement Tonks, après de longues minutes de silence.</p><p>Ginny leva les yeux dans sa direction, déconcertée.</p><p>« C'est une méthode un peu expérimentale. Et je ne suis pas certaine que ça fonctionnera. » révéla Tonks après réflexion.</p><p>« De quoi tu parles ? »</p><p>Tonks s'abaissa en direction de son sac à dos - à l'effigie de son groupe de rock alternatif favori - puis farfouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en extirpa un sachet et le brandit devant Ginny.</p><p>« Je t'ai dit la dernière fois que j'avais un ami qui crée toute sorte de… substances. Des choses pour être moins stressé ou moins anxieux par exemple. Il m'a parlé de<em> ça</em> et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. » indiqua Tonks en désignant le sachet transparent.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ginny avec perplexité.</p><p>« Du thé. » répondit Tonks avec un sourire désabusé. « Il contient de l'histamine. « C'est un produit actif qui favorise les protéines de ton organisme qui aident à la cicatrisation. Mais des recherches récentes ont démontrées que l'histamine améliore la mémoire à long terme. »</p><p>« En quoi ça pourrait m'aider ? » interrogea Ginny, confuse.</p><p>« Peut-être que la réponse au sujet de ces chiffres est quelque part dans ta mémoire et que tu ne parviens juste pas à y accéder parce que tu refoules tout ce qui te rappelle ton ex. » suggéra Tonks.</p><p>« Tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait fonctionner ? »</p><p>« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Je pense que nous n'avons rien à perdre. Je ne garantis rien, cependant. » ajouta Tonks en haussant les épaules.</p><p>Ginny acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Et la situation était si frustrante qu'elle était prête à tout essayer - y compris les méthodes alternatives de Tonks.</p><p>Cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers la table collée contre le mur, sur laquelle un plateau de thé était posé. Elle fut de retour avec une infusion préparée et la versa dans une tasse qu'elle tendit à Ginny. Cette dernière s'en empara et y jeta un regard incertain. Elle la porta à sa bouche et commença à avaler de longues gorgées. L'eau n'était pas trop brûlante et elle put l'engloutir en quelques secondes seulement. Même le goût ne lui parut pas désagréable.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas quand ça fera effet.<em> Si</em> même ça fera effet, d'ailleurs. » expliqua Tonks en l'observant avec attention.</p><p>Ginny hocha la tête et la conversation se tourna vers un sujet complètement différent. Tonks lui mentionna les projets qu'elle avait pour le groupe de soutien des victimes de violence conjugale. Elle comptait organiser un événement de charité afin de récolter des fonds qui permettraient aux victimes de commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs, afin d'échapper à leurs bourreaux. Une heure plus tard, Tonks tendit à nouveau le bloc-notes à Ginny.</p><p>« Tu veux réessayer ? » proposa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>Ginny hocha la tête et s'empara du bloc-notes. Elle fixa à nouveau les chiffres et les dates de gribouillées. Elle consulta le nom des villes et des quartiers provenant des codes postaux que Tonks avait déniché.</p><p>« Ferme les yeux - et essaye de te souvenir du moment où tu vois ces chiffres dans tes cauchemars. » proposa Tonks.</p><p>Ginny s'exécuta, tentant de se concentrer sur le dernier rêve, fait le matin même. Elle imagina de nouveau la chambre sombre, et les chiffres inscrits sur le mur.</p><p>
  <em>3 1 0 7</em>
</p><p>Dans son esprit, elle imagea très clairement la porte qui s'ouvrait, les bruits des pas lourds qui s'approchaient d'elle puis le jean ensanglanté. De nouveau la lumière violette l'aveugla, remplissant la pièce.</p><p>Contrairement à son rêve du matin même, une autre image, plus claire, lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Elle se trouvait à nouveau dans la salle des écrans, qu'elle avait vu en rêve quelques mois auparavant.</p><p>Toutefois, ce n'était plus ses propres doubles qu'elle voyait dans les moniteurs. Il s'agissait d'un visage masculin - celui de son ex compagnon. La peau était tirée et si lisse qu'elle en paraissait peu naturelle, faisant disparaître les traits. Seuls ses yeux verts, presque cachés derrière des mèches de cheveux noirs étaient aussi claires que le cristal. Ginny se concentra sur l'écran face à elle, et soudainement les traits du visage commencèrent à apparaître de manière plus évidente. Son ex hurlait des paroles dans sa direction mais Ginny ne les entendit pas.</p><p>La lumière violette, celle semblable aux rayons UV, refit surface, plongeant la pièce dans une blancheur aveuglante. Au même moment, Ginny sentit une douleur insupportable au niveau de sa tête. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait utilisé un couteau aiguisé pour lui fendre le crâne. La douleur était si insoutenable que des larmes lui apparurent au coin des yeux et elle se sentit chanceler. Jamais elle n'avait expérimenté une douleur aussi atroce dans sa vie. Elle était si intense qu'elle se sentit perdre conscience.</p><p>« <em>Ginny… Ginny… Ginny.</em> » entendit-elle répéter.</p><p>Une voix au loin lui semblant vaguement familière.</p><p>« GINNY ! » hurla la voix, de manière plus proche cette fois-ci.</p><p>Ginny ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba immédiatement sur celui de Tonks qui l'observait avec un regard d'horreur extrême.</p><p>« Ginny ? J'ai eu tellement peur... Tu es tombée par terre et tu as commencé à avoir des spasmes… J'ai vraiment cru que… » commença Tonks, le visage paniqué.</p><p>Ginny ne l'écoutait pas - la douleur, bien que moins lancinante que quelques instants plus tôt, était toujours présente et la paralysait. Elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée au sol, près de sa chaise qui s'était renversée. Des morceaux de verre cassés jonchaient le sol. La tasse de thé qu'elle tenait dans les mains s'était brisée sur le sol, probablement pendant sa chute. Ginny se redressa difficilement.</p><p>« Que s'est-il passé Ginny ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? » demanda Tonks, affolée, en l'aidant à se relever.</p><p>« Non… » murmura Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas… Je n'y arrive pas… »</p><p>Tonks l'observait comme si elle se trouvait face à une dérangée mentale. Les élucubrations de Ginny avaient peu de sens pour elle-même.</p><p>« Je… Je dois partir. » bégaya Ginny soudainement, en se relevant précipitamment.</p><p>« Partir ? » répéta Tonks comme si elle n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. « Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Regarde dans quel état tu es. »</p><p>« A qui la faute ? » répliqua Ginny d'un ton plus venimeux qu'elle n'aurait souhaité.</p><p>Tonks ouvrit la bouche, médusée par sa soudaine hostilité. Elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, visiblement mortifiée.</p><p>« Je suis tellement désolée Ginny. Si j'avais su que ce truc aurait pu te faire réagir comme ça, je n'aurais jamais… » commença-t-elle d'une voix désolée, une culpabilité évidente sur son visage.</p><p>Ginny ramassa son sac sur le sol et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans répondre ni même jeter un regard vers Tonks. Elle était poussée par un instinct puissant qui lui dictait de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, faisant irruption dans la salle principale de la libraire et manquant de faire tomber une rangée de livres entreposés sur une table.</p><p>Dans la rue, Ginny s'attira des regards étonnés, probablement dus à son attitude curieuse. Sa démarche était trébuchante. Elle ne se calma qu'une fois arrivée dans le train, à l'abri des regards curieux. Elle se força à inspirer longuement, puis expirer, afin de calmer son anxiété. La migraine s'était calmée mais son corps tremblait toujours.</p><p>Ginny sentit soudainement une douleur vive au niveau de ses mains et vit avec horreur qu'elles étaient tâchées de sang et que des légères entailles parcouraient ses paumes. Le verre brisé de la tasse sur le sol lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'était sans doute coupée avec et, trop occupée par l'adrénaline et la douleur dans son crâne, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était blessée au passage. Elle se releva précipitamment, à la recherche des toilettes du wagon et s'empressa de s'enfermer dans les premières qu'elle trouva. Elle grimaça lorsque l'odeur nauséabonde des toilettes lui parvint aux nez mais l'ignora.</p><p>Ginny nettoya vivement ses mains avec du savon puis les passa sous l'eau froide, observant le liquide rougeâtre disparaître dans la bonde de l'évier. Elle releva ensuite les yeux vers son reflet et son image lui fit peur. Son teint était si pâle qu'il en paraissait gris. Elle avait l'air souffrante.</p><p>Elle retourna à son siège, le cœur toujours battant et l'estomac retourné. Le bercement du train parvint à la tranquilliser, et lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du conducteur de train annoncer Roseneath, elle était à nouveau calmée.</p><p>Elle saisit son portable et vit les appels manqués et des messages de la part de Tonks mais les ignora. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait agi de manière si hostile à son égard. Après tout, Tonks ne l'avait pas forcée à prendre cette substance. Peut-être était-ce le thé qui l'avait fait agir de manière aussi dramatique ? Après tout, Ginny n'avait même pas eu le souvenir d'avoir chuté de sa chaise ni de s'être mise à trembler comme Tonks l'avait expliqué. La substance était probablement plus dangereuse qu'elle n'avait imaginé.</p><p>Lorsque Ginny arriva devant son immeuble, elle aperçut Théodore, devant son pick-up, chargeant la caisse en bois où il rangeait ses tableaux terminés pour les déplacer. Elle avait oublié qu'il devait se rendre à Londres pour une nouvelle exposition. La vue de Théodore suffit à l'apaiser et elle se dirigea vers lui, tentant de perdre cet air affolé qu'elle avait exhibé depuis son départ de Birmingham. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tonks. Surtout avant un événement aussi important pour lui.</p><p>« Je croyais que tu partais demain. » fit remarquer Ginny.</p><p>« Mon agente veut que j'aille dîner avec l'un de ses contacts ce soir. Ça sera bon pour le réseautage, selon elle. » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire blasé. « Elle passe son temps à me demander de faire des choses - on dirait ma mère. »</p><p>La remarque tiqua dans l'esprit de Ginny et un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.</p><p>« J'ai croisé ta mère tout à l'heure. A Birmingham. » admit-elle avec gêne.</p><p>Théodore ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.</p><p>« Vraiment ? »</p><p>« C'était bizarre - j'ai presque cru pendant un instant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de moi. » ajouta Ginny avec un rire nerveux.</p><p>Immédiatement, Théodore perdit son air surpris et une lueur alarmée apparut sur ses traits.</p><p>« Est-ce que tout va bien, Théo ? » demanda Ginny.</p><p>« Ma mère a quelques… <em>problèmes</em> depuis ces derniers mois. Rien de grave, rassure-toi. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à maintenant. On pense que c'est de l'Alzheimer précoce. » ajouta-t-il, le visage préoccupé. « Je vais passer la voir sur la route, m'assurer que tout va bien. »</p><p>Ginny ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Elle se sentait coupable et extrêmement superficielle d'avoir cru que Mrs Herald l'avait oubliée.</p><p>« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix douce.</p><p>« Non, ça ira. Je t'appelle ce soir. » assura-t-il en en entourant sa taille pour lui donner un long baiser.</p><p>Il grimpa ensuite dans le pick-up et s'éloigna, sous le regard hagard de Ginny. Elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à son appartement. A l'étage, elle croisa l'un de ses voisins - l'étudiant bruyant qui organisait constamment des fêtes dans l'immeuble et qui s'attirait régulièrement les plaintes du voisinage entier. Il lui adressa à peine un regard, tenant un sac d'ordures dans ses bras, un casque bruyant sur ses oreilles.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son appartement, Ginny sentit de nouveau son téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean et grimaça en apercevant le numéro de Tonks. Elle savait que cette dernière devait se sentir particulièrement coupable après les évènements de l'après-midi mais Ginny ne voulait pas lui parler pour le moment.</p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à dormir, elle entendit des coups contre sa porte, la faisant sursauter. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'air méfiant. A travers le judas, elle reconnut le voisin qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres.</p><p>« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix prudente.</p><p>« Je crois que tu es la copine du type qui vit au rez-de-chaussée ? » dit-il.</p><p>« Oui, pourquoi ? »</p><p>« Tu peux le contacter ? »</p><p>« Il n'est pas disponible. » répondit lentement Ginny. « Pourquoi ? »</p><p>« Je viens de surprendre un homme bizarre devant sa porte. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il faisait mais j'ai l'impression qu'il essayait de forcer la porte pour entrer à l'intérieur. Il s'est tiré dès qu'il m'a vu. » expliqua le voisin.</p><p>Ginny sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.</p><p>« D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois. Ma petite-amie et moi l'avons vu traîner dans le coin. Plusieurs fois. C'est peut-être un cambrioleur. » reprit le jeune homme. « On a appelé la police, au cas où. Ils ne vont pas se déplacer car il n'est pas entré mais au moins, ils sont au courant. »</p><p>Le visage de Ginny avait probablement perdu toute couleur. Elle observait le jeune homme sans vraiment le voir - des pensées angoissantes passant dans son esprit à toute vitesse.</p><p>« Hm, tout va bien ? » demanda le voisin, semblant remarquer son trouble.</p><p>« Vous avez vu à quoi il ressemblait ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche.</p><p>« Oui, je l'ai reconnu. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois ici, comme je t'ai dit. J'ai même pris une photo de lui, il y a quelques jours. Au cas où. »</p><p>Il brandit son portable et sembla chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, il le tendit à Ginny qui ouvrit la porte davantage pour s'emparer du téléphone. L'image, prise à travers la vitre d'une fenêtre, montrait la maison face à l'immeuble. Ginny posa deux doigts sur l'écran pour zoomer l'image. Près de la palissade, on apercevait un visage à moitié dissimulé par l'ombre des arbres. Celui d'un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais.</p><p>« Il vous dit quelque chose ? » demanda le voisin, en l'observant avec attention.</p><p>Ginny se sentit chanceler. Elle serait probablement tombée si elle ne tenait pas l'encadrement de la porte aussi fermement. Il ne voulait pas seulement la récupérer - il voulait lui faire payer sa fuite. Et cette vengeance passerait par ses proches. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il fasse une victime par sa faute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ride or Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,</p><p>Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je vous préviens à l'avance - ce chapitre est très SOMBRE ! Vraiment, je réitère les warnings donnés au début de cette histoire - Stalking, violence physique et psychologique, anxiété sévère, mentions d'abus sexuels, trouble mentaux</p><p>Merci beaucoup à ma bêta Polka60 pour sa correction car ce chapitre est très long !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>VII. Ride or Die</strong>
</p><p>Le cœur battant, Ginny s'empara du premier sac qu'elle trouva et s'empressa d'y jeter pêle-mêle les premières choses qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire ses valises de manière élaborée. Elle ne devait prendre que le nécessaire. Elle récupéra ses faux-papiers et l'argent économisé dissimulé dans une boîte à chaussures, cachée sous le meuble de sa salle de bain.</p><p>
  <em>Fuir.</em>
</p><p>Son instinct lui disait – non - <em>lui hurlait</em> de fuir au plus vite. S'éloigner de cet endroit. Elle n'était plus en sécurité à Roseneath. Pire encore - elle mettait en danger son entourage. L'idée qu'il puisse arriver le moindre mal à Théodore ou bien à Pansy par sa faute était angoissante.</p><p>Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine, ses gestes étaient fébriles et saccadés, et une angoisse grandissante la parcourait jusqu'à l'échine. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer son effroi. Ce n'était pas le moment de rester paralysée par la peur. Elle savait que son ex était dans les alentours et qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule occasion pour frapper.</p><p>Ginny attrapa son téléphone d'un geste tremblant et composa le numéro de Théodore. L'appel sonna dans le vide, arrachant une exclamation de frustration à la jeune femme. Elle attendit que la voix automatique du répondeur lui demande de laisser un message.</p><p>« <em>Théodore, c'est Ginny. Il… Il m'a retrouvée. Il a essayé de forcer la porte de ton appartement. Je ne peux plus rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Appelle-moi dès que tu pourras. </em>» dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, l'hystérie audible dans sa voix.</p><p>Ginny attrapa son sac rempli de premières nécessités, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas empressé. Elle se rua dans les escaliers, les descendant quatre à quatre, sur le qui-vive. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation une fois arrivée dans le hall. Emprunter la porte d'entrée principale ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée. <em>Il</em> était probablement quelque part devant l'immeuble, occupé à épier sa sortie. Elle décida d'emprunter la porte arrière de menant à une cour où les occupants de l'immeuble jetaient leurs ordures. Elle se débrouillerait pour escalader le mur.</p><p>Ginny traversa le couloir, tentant une nouvelle fois de rappeler le numéro de Théodore. Elle n'avait pas cessé de le contacter depuis la visite du voisin. Alors qu'elle passait devant la porte de son appartement, elle entendit le bruit d'une sonnerie familière - celle du portable de Théodore. Elle s'arrêta net, déroutée par le son qui lui parvenait à l'oreille d'une manière étrangement claire. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa que la serrure était endommagée. Le métal avait l'air d'avoir fondu.</p><p>Cette fois, sa panique s'accrut. Son ex avait réussi à forcer la porte et serait probablement entré dans l'appartement s'il n'avait pas été surpris par le voisin en flagrant délit, pensa-t-elle avec affolement. Elle remercia le ciel que Théodore ait été absent. Qui savait ce qui aurait pu arriver si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? D'un geste hésitant, Ginny poussa la porte qui coulissa lentement, lui donnant l'accès à l'appartement. Elle pouvait toujours entendre la sonnerie du téléphone de Théodore.</p><p>L'avait-il oublié en partant ? Il était parti en trombe lorsque Ginny avait mentionné avoir croisé sa mère. Cela expliquait cet oubli. Elle actionna l'interrupteur du séjour, et une lumière aveuglante jaillit du plafond, éclairant toute la pièce. Elle aperçut immédiatement le portable, délaissé sur le meuble placé près de la porte d'entrée. Avait-il déjà réalisé qu'il avait oublié son téléphone ? Probablement pas. A cette heure-ci, il était déjà arrivé à Birmingham, pour voir sa mère avant de reprendre la route vers Londres.</p><p>Ginny alluma l'écran dans l'espoir de trouver le numéro de Cecil mais elle réalisa que le téléphone était verrouillé par un code. Elle jura et reposa le téléphone d'un geste brusque sur la table. Elle se dirigea vers le meuble de télévision et farfouilla dans les tiroirs, fébrile. Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à trouver le numéro de sa mère ou de son agente, griffonné sur un papier.</p><p>Elle éprouva une gêne à fouiller ainsi dans ses affaires mais elle savait que Théodore ne lui en voudrait pas - surtout face à l'urgence de la situation actuelle. Il était primordial qu'elle parvienne à le contacter pour le prévenir.</p><p>Ginny se dirigea vers la chambre de Théodore et continua sa recherche dans les tiroirs du bureau - en vain. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quelque chose sur le mur attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une trace rouge, semblable à de la peinture, étalée de manière disgracieuse sur le papier peint d'un blanc immaculé. A côté de la tâche, elle remarqua que le tableau accroché au centre du mur était légèrement penché, comme s'il avait été retiré puis replacé à la hâte.</p><p>Ginny fronça les sourcils en s'approchant du mur et observa la tâche avec attention. Ce n'était pas de la peinture, réalisa-t-elle avec un malaise. Il s'agissait d'éclaboussures épaisses d'un rouge brunâtre qui lui rappela du sang séché. Elle fixa le cadre et distingua deux taches rouges similaires sur les extrémités. Quelqu'un avait vraisemblablement touché le tableau et y avait laissé des résidus de la mystérieuse substance rouge.</p><p>Après un court moment d'incertitude, la jeune femme tendit les mains vers le tableau puis tira d'un geste ferme. A sa grande surprise, il se détacha facilement. Avec précaution, elle le déplaça sur le sol, prenant soin de ne pas l'endommager.</p><p>Elle fut surprise par ce qui se trouvait derrière – un coffre-fort composé d'un clavier numérique. Immédiatement, Ginny fut parcourue d'un malaise indescriptible. C'était comme si elle avait une impression de déjà-vu. Une voix dans un recoin de son esprit lui ordonnait de remettre le tableau en place, pour ne pas fouiller dans l'intimité de Théodore, sans son autorisation. Elle était cependant habitée d'un autre sentiment, plus intense encore – lui criant de trouver des réponses à ses questions.</p><p>Ses doigts effleurèrent les boutons du coffre, puis d'un mouvement hésitant, elle appuya sur les touches du pavé numérique. <em>3107</em>, composa-t-elle en retenant son souffle. Le coffre émit un bruit strident, lui signifiant que le code était erroné.</p><p>Ginny secoua la tête, sidérée par sa propre bêtise. Que pensait-elle ? Que les chiffres vus dans ses rêves pourraient l'aider à trouver le code ? Elle resta immobile devant le coffre, le fixant avec concentration, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il lui semblait si <em>familier.</em></p><p>Elle fit une nouvelle tentative, avec les mêmes chiffres, mais de manière inversée. <em>7031, 1703, 0137…</em> Elle essaya plusieurs combinaisons – qui retournèrent toutes des résultats erronés. Soudainement, lorsqu'elle tenta une énième combinaison, elle entendit un déclic qui sonna différemment à ses oreilles.</p><p>
  <em>0713</em>
</p><p>Elle observa la porte du coffre s'ouvrir lentement devant ses yeux ébahis. D'une main tremblante, Ginny se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce que le coffre contenait et fronça les sourcils en réalisant que seule une clé s'y trouvait. Elle la saisit, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, confuse. Elle quitta la pièce, la clé fermement serrée dans son poing. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la seconde chambre de l'appartement, que Théodore utilisait comme studio, elle s'arrêta net. Elle fut saisie d'un éclair de compréhension.</p><p>Théodore essayait de protéger les œuvres qu'il stockait dans son studio. Il avait probablement caché une seconde clef dans le coffre-fort par mesure de sécurité. <em>Cela prenait tout son sens</em>, songea-t-elle, tentant de rationaliser les pensées nerveuses qui agitaient son esprit. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.</p><p>Pourtant…Le code secret du coffre-fort ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Ces chiffres rêvés pendant des mois n'étaient pas simplement sortis de son imagination. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. D'un geste résolu, elle introduisit la clef dans la serrure de la porte. Le verrou émit un cliquetis et Ginny actionna la poignée, retenant son souffle. Immédiatement, une odeur de javel intense lui remplit les narines. L'odeur ressemblait à ces produits chimiques qu'on utilisait pour un nettoyage industriel.</p><p>Ginny fronça le nez et observa les lieux avec appréhension. Rien ne lui sembla en désordre. Les pots de peinture, les accessoires, les toiles vierges - tout semblait à sa place. L'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce était même presque trop <em>parfait</em>. Ginny aperçut le tableau que Théodore avait peint à son effigie sur l'un des chevalets, placé contre un mur. Elle détourna le regard, et son attention se reposa sur une vieille valise posée sur le sol. L'objet faisait tâche dans la pièce.</p><p>La jeune femme s'approcha de l'attaché-case et s'agenouilla sur le sol, tentant de l'ouvrir. L'ouverture resta résolument coincée et elle finit par abandonner. Elle observa avec attention la pièce, qui lui semblait bien vide. Elle s'était attendue à trouver des esquisses de tableaux dans tous les coins. Après tout, Théodore passait tout son temps à peindre. Du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendait.</p><p>De nouveau, quelque chose attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un meuble, ressemblant vaguement à un dressoir. Ginny se dirigea vers ce dernier et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Elle y trouverait peut-être les coordonnées de la mère de Théodore. Dans le troisième et dernier tiroir, tandis que ses mains farfouillaient le continu, elle sentit un creux à l'intérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils et tâtonna sur le mur du tiroir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses doigts attrapèrent une languette. Elle tira dessus et à sa grande surprise, un double fond de tiroir apparut. Elle y trouva une pile de papiers roulés. Elle observa le papier vieilli avec confusion. Il s'agissait d'une texture ancienne - semblable au parchemin qu'on voyait souvent dans les films d'époques. Un document attira son attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit le nom affiché sur le papier.</p><p>
  <em>Théodore Nott.</em>
</p><p><em>Nott</em>, répéta-t-elle à voix haute, sans comprendre. <em>Nott</em> n'était pourtant pas le nom de famille de Théodore.</p><p>Ginny reposa le papier d'un geste tremblant et ses yeux se posèrent sur un étui de protection. Elle la détacha, révélant une caméra professionnelle. Elle alluma l'appareil, puis, après quelques instants d'hésitation, appuya sur les vidéos enregistrées. Elle appuya sur le bouton <em>Play</em> et observa avec nervosité les images qui défilaient.</p><p>La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Théodore. Il se trouvait devant l'objectif, l'examinant d'un air concentré, comme s'il tentait de trouver un angle parfait. Il recula légèrement, sans lâcher l'objectif des yeux, et un rictus satisfait apparut sur son visage. Un frisson glaçant parcourut Ginny lorsqu'elle vit son expression et elle sentit une boule lui obstruer la gorge. Elle n'avait jamais vu Théodore sourire de la sorte. Il paraissait presque <em>malveillant</em>. C'était comme si elle se trouvait devant une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La vidéo continua de défiler et Théodore recula davantage, révélant des détails supplémentaires sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle reconnut immédiatement la chambre de Théodore. Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond paniqué dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'écarta de l'objectif et que la caméra se focalisa sur le lit. Elle vit une silhouette allongée sur le lit et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle reconnut de qui il s'agissait.</p><p>C'était <em>elle</em> sur ce lit, complètement immobile, les jambes oscillantes sur le bord. Elle paraissait endormie ou inconsciente – elle n'en était pas certaine. Ginny reconnut immédiatement la tenue qu'elle portait.</p><p>C'était la robe qu'elle avait revêtue le soir de leur rencard dans ce restaurant italien. Ils avaient terminé la soirée dans un bar. Ginny n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de cette nuit. Elle se rappelait seulement avoir consommé une quantité importante d'alcool. Elle s'était réveillée le jour suivant dans son propre lit, complètement désorientée, et les membres endoloris. Théodore lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait trop bu la veille et qu'il s'était assuré de la ramener chez elle.</p><p>Jamais il ne lui avait mentionné sa présence dans son appartement et encore moins dans son lit, complètement inconsciente.</p><p>Elle fut incapable de décoller son visage de la vidéo. Avec horreur, elle aperçut Théodore s'approcher de sa silhouette endormie et placer ses jambes sur le lit. Il avait le dos tourné à la caméra et Ginny mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il avait remonté sa robe. La suite de la scène lui tordit l'estomac et elle lâcha brutalement la caméra sur le sol. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner, et elle plaqua sa main contre son visage, retenant ses hoquets.</p><p>Elle se précipita en dehors de la pièce, saisie d'une violente crise de nausée et courut vers les toilettes. Elle s'effondra contre la cuvette et y déversa le contenu de son estomac, son corps parcourus par des spasmes violents. Ses pleurs et ses hoquets redoublèrent tandis que les images horribles aperçues dans la vidéo lui revenaient en mémoire.</p><p>Elle sanglota sur la cuvette, les jambes flageolantes.</p><p>Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi <em>sale. </em>Immédiatement, des flashs lui revinrent en tête. Les mains violentes qui la tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis qu'on souillait son corps de la pire manière possible.</p><p>Théodore avait abusé d'elle.</p><p>Le dégoût et le choc étaient insupportables et elle se pencha à nouveau sur la cuvette, continuant d'y vider son estomac.</p><p>Cette nuit-là avait été le noir <em>complet </em>pour elle. Elle comprenait désormais la raison. L'avait-il encouragé à boire autant pour s'assurer de la mettre dans cet état ? Pire encore, l'avait-il droguée pour s'assurer qu'elle serait inconsciente pendant qu'il exécutait ses actes écœurants ?</p><p>Avec difficulté, Ginny tata le meuble de la salle bain près d'elle pour y trouver du soutien. Elle s'accrocha sur le bord et se releva laborieusement, ses jambes ne parvenant plus à la porter, toujours secouée de soubresauts incontrôlables. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur une boîte posée à côté du lavabo.</p><p><em>Lentilles de contact</em>, lut-elle sur l'emballage. Ginny saisit la boite d'un geste tremblant et retira le réceptacle en plastique qui s'y trouvait. Elle y trouva deux paires de lentilles d'un marron clair - la même teinte que les yeux de Théodore, constata-elle avec horreur.</p><p>Elle ouvrit le cabinet du meuble d'un pas fébrile. Elle y aperçut deux boîtes de produit pour cheveux - du décolorant et des teintures brunes.</p><p>Ginny recula lentement et son dos se heurta violemment au mur de la salle de bain. Elle était tétanisée, et une douleur vive lui serrait le thorax. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, réalisant qu'elle ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement. Elle ferma les yeux, et seul le son de sa respiration erratique lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle avait l'impression de mourir à petits feux - asphyxiée par le manque d'oxygène.</p><p>Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et retrouver une respiration correcte. Lorsqu'elle parvint à reprendre son calme, Ginny se rua hors de la pièce et se dirigea à nouveau vers le studio. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle savait <em>exactement </em>ce que cela signifiait - même si elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était <em>possible</em>.</p><p>Dans la pièce, la caméra semblait s'être cassée après la chute et la jeune femme détourna le regard, ne supportant pas de la regarder une seconde de plus. Elle se rua vers le meuble où se trouvait le tiroir dissimulé et farfouilla de manière paniquée dans les papiers, à la recherche d'un document particulier. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait. Il s'agissait encore de l'un de ces parchemins étranges. Dessus, elle trouva une photo. Son corps commença à trembler fébrilement de tout son long lorsqu'elle reconnut Théodore sur l'image.</p><p>Avec des cheveux d'un noir intense et des yeux verts qui la fixaient avec attention.</p><p>Ginny laissa échapper un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de la photo changer de direction. Elle l'avait probablement imaginé, pensa-t-elle. Elle était en état de choc. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se poser davantage de questions, Ginny entendit le grincement d'une porte, suivi de pas lourds qui se rapprochaient. La photo lui glissa des mains et elle s'immobilisa, mortifiée.</p><p>Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans l'appartement.</p><p>
  <em>/</em>
</p><p>Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Théodore Nott n'avait jamais eu d'exemples de relations saines. Ses parents s'étaient séparés alors qu'il n'était qu'un bambin, lorsque son père avait décidé d'abandonner sa famille pour poursuivre son aventure avec sa maîtresse. La mère de Théodore était tombée dans une dépendance sévère à l'alcool. Même dans ses rares moments de sobriété, elle avait pris l'habitude de déverser sa rancœur profonde sur son fils, en qui elle voyait le portrait craché de l'homme qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée.</p><p>Les abus avaient commencé à un très jeune âge pour Théodore. Les premiers souvenirs qu'il en gardait remontaient à l'âge de cinq ou six ans, mais il savait qu'ils avaient sans doute commencé avant. Régulièrement, sa mère l'enfermait dans une pièce froide et austère des heures durant, le privant de nourriture. Le reste du temps, elle passait son temps à l'insulter, le dénigrer et le rabaisser verbalement. Elle le forçait à faire des tâches ménagères pendant des heures.</p><p>« Tu recommenceras jusqu'à ce que tout soit <em>parfait</em>. » s'emportait-elle, à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de travers.</p><p>Elle lui jeta un regard empli de dégoût.</p><p>« Tu es bon à <em>rien</em>, comme ton minable de père. Tu ne seras jamais <em>rien </em>dans la vie. » lui crachait-elle avec dégoût, ne supportant pas d'observer ce visage, qui, de jour en jour, lui rappelait celui du père de Théodore.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle était ivre, enragée par les effets de l'alcool, les abus devenaient physiques. Dans ses colères noires, elle attrapait tout ce qui lui passait par la main pour le frapper. Si bien que Théodore portait régulièrement les marques de ses maltraitances.</p><p>En plus de son problème d'addiction, sa mère avait toujours eu un sérieux problème de codépendance. Elle était incapable de rester seule trop longtemps, ce qui avait entrainé un déferlement d'hommes dans sa maison, à travers les années.</p><p>Sans surprise, ses choix en matière d'hommes étaient particulièrement douteux et Théodore avait souffert des maltraitances de la part de certains d'entre eux, ignorés ou même encouragés par sa mère. Il avait assisté à des scènes anormales pour un enfant de son âge. Avec les années, Théodore avait développé une haine viscérale envers sa mère.</p><p>Sa vie avait pris un tournant singulier lorsqu'il avait reçu une lettre de <em>Poudlard</em>, une école de sorcellerie. Un officier du Ministre de la Magie s'était présenté chez sa mère pour lui annoncer les facultés <em>spéciales</em> de Théodore.</p><p>« Je savais que <em>quelque chose</em> ne tournait pas rond avec toi. » avait susurré sa mère avec une profonde aversion. « Comment ai-je pu engendrer une <em>bête curieuse</em> dans ton genre ? »</p><p>A ses onze ans, il avait donc intégré Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. Il avait été heureux de pouvoir quitter l'environnement toxique dans lequel il avait grandi.</p><p>Pendant la majorité de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Théodore était resté en retrait, se mêlant peu au reste de ses condisciples. Il s'était fait peu d'amis à Serpentard, la maison dans laquelle on l'avait réparti. Depuis son enfance, il avait appris à vivre de manière indépendante. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Sa mère n'avait jamais pris la peine de se charger de son éducation et Théodore avait dû se débrouiller seul très tôt.</p><p>Pourtant, se retrouver à Poudlard lui avait apporté un réconfort illusoire. Lorsque l'année scolaire débutait, il échappait à son environnement familial violent et chaotique, au profit d'une structure saine. Pendant ces moments-là, il se sentait <em>presque</em> normal.</p><p>Malgré tout, certains réflexes, appris dans sa jeunesse, planaient toujours au-dessus de lui, menaçant de ressurgir lorsqu'il était contrarié. Théodore avait développé une facilité à la violence. Il lui en fallait peu pour se mettre en colère lorsqu'on le provoquait et il n'hésitait jamais à en venir au duel – ou aux mains. Son côté nerveux et bagarreur lui avait bâti une réputation de dur à cuir parmi les Serpentard, et malgré son statut de <em>Né-Moldu</em>, ses condisciples avaient appris à ne pas lui chercher des noises.</p><p>Lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui pendant l'été, sa situation ne s'améliorait pas. Pourtant, en grandissant, Théodore avait aussi appris à se défendre. Les compagnons de sa mère avaient commencé à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à lui.</p><p>Comme sa mère ne souhaitait pas révéler son statut de sorcier, elle faisait en sorte de ne pas causer d'altercations avec ses compagnons, par peur des représailles. Elle ignorait qu'il était interdit pour un sorcier mineur d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de continuer à le dénigrer et l'humilier dès que la moindre occasion se présentait. Il avait attendu l'année de ses dix-sept ans avec impatience - l'âge où il pourrait devenir indépendant et quitter cette maison où il n'avait connu que la violence, la peine et la douleur.</p><p>Théodore avait grandi avec la certitude qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé. Son père l'avait abandonné, sa mère le méprisait et toutes les personnes qui l'avaient côtoyé l'avaient traité avec un dédain comparable.</p><p>Jusqu'à sa septième année, pendant laquelle il avait rencontré Ginny Weasley.</p><p>Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce jour - tard dans la nuit, bien après le couvre-feu autorisé. Il aimait traîner dans les couloirs une fois la nuit tombée. Il l'avait croisée dans la Tour d'Astronomie - penchée sur le muret donnant une vue imprenable sur le lac et le parc de Poudlard.</p><p>En arrivant, il avait hésité à tout simplement faire demi-tour et trouver un endroit isolé mais il avait entendu un bruit familier - des pleurs. Théodore ignorait pourquoi il était resté planté là, à l'observer pleurer inlassablement tandis qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Elle s'était finalement retournée et il l'avait vu effacer ses larmes d'un revers de la manche, visiblement gênée d'avoir été surprise.</p><p>Ils étaient restés de longues secondes à s'observer en silence. Théodore avait éprouvé une fascination qu'il n'avait pas su expliquer devant la teinte de ses cheveux - rouge intense – et la carnation pâle de sa peau, couverte par de nombreuses tâches de rousseur. Ce qu'il avait cependant trouvé de plus beau chez elle, était la manière dont ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, brillant presque sous la lumière de la lune, lui rendant une apparence presque irréelle. Elle avait paru hésitante - comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas.</p><p>« Vas-y. » avait-elle finalement dit.</p><p>Théodore avait froncé les sourcils, sans comprendre.</p><p>« Moque-toi de moi. » avait-elle ajouté d'un ton acerbe.</p><p>« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » avait-il demandé.</p><p>« C'est ce que vous faites, vous autres Serpentard. » avait répondu Ginny sur le ton de l'évidence.</p><p>En guise de réponse, il avait simplement conjuré un mouchoir brodé et lui avait tendu. Elle avait observé son geste avec effarement et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, avait saisi le mouchoir pour éponger ses larmes.</p><p>« Merci. » avait-elle dit, ses lèvres s'étirant avec un sourire.</p><p>C'était probablement le moment où Théodore était tombé sous son charme - il n'en était pas certain. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à cet instant précis, il avait ressenti un besoin presque vital d'entrer dans sa vie.</p><p>Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour réaliser ce souhait. Après cette interaction incongrue à la Tour d'Astronomie, ils s'y étaient retrouvés à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois, Ginny était celle qui avait le plus parlé. Elle lui avait mentionné l'attitude de ses frères à son égard et sa frustration de les voir contrôler sa vie.</p><p>« Ron a menacé mon ex-petit ami. Il m'a larguée après ça. » avait-elle expliqué.</p><p>Malgré ces quelques frustrations, il avait été impressionné et même presque jaloux, par la joie de vivre que Ginny dégageait. Elle semblait avoir une famille aimante, des amis dévoués, parfois même un peu <em>trop</em>, selon elle. Pour Théodore qui n'avait jamais connu cela, côtoyer Ginny lui avait paru comme un moyen de s'imprégner de ce bonheur qu'il n'expérimenterait probablement jamais.</p><p>« Tu ne parles jamais de toi. » lui avait-elle un jour reproché, mi-amusée, mi-contrariée.</p><p>« Je n'ai pas eu une vie très heureuse. » avait-il révélé.</p><p>Le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé après ces mots l'avait marqué. Il s'agissait d'un mélange de pitié, de peine et d'autre chose, <em>plus fort</em>, qu'il n'avait pas immédiatement reconnu. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour le comprendre. Ginny Weasley ressentait ce besoin pressant, probablement provoqué par sa personnalité altruiste et emphatique, de sauver Théodore Nott de ses démons et lui montrer les beautés de la vie. Elle avait fait l'erreur de nombreuses femmes avant elle.</p><p>Penser qu'elle pourrait changer un homme.</p><p>Ils avaient débuté une relation passionnelle. Deux adolescents égarés, ne connaissant rien à l'amour mais se retrouvant perdus à travers l'autre. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble et pour la première fois de son existence, Théodore avait ressenti un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu - le bonheur. Le sentiment d'être aimé par quelqu'un d'<em>autre</em>. La sensation était grisante, presque jouissive.</p><p>Leur relation avait causé la stupéfaction autour d'eux, sans surprise. L'entourage de Ginny n'avait pas vu la chose d'un bon œil.</p><p>« Je ne les laisserai pas faire, cette fois. » avait-elle indiqué d'un ton assuré.</p><p>Théodore n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider et les menaces du frère de Ginny l'avaient laissé impassible. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas remis à sa place était par considération pour Ginny.</p><p>Cette dernière était entrée en conflit avec son entourage et peu à peu, certaines de ses relations s'étaient détériorées.</p><p>« Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ont des préjugés stupides. Ils pensent que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi mais ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Ils ne te connaissent pas. » lui avait-elle assuré.</p><p>Et alors que leur relation se faisait plus fusionnelle, les liens de Ginny avec ses proches se brisaient peu à peu. Plus elle s'éloignait d'eux, plus elle se rapprochait de Théodore, presque instinctivement.</p><p>Lorsqu'il était venu le temps pour lui de quitter Poudlard, à l'issue des ASPICs, il avait ressenti une crainte anxiogène à l'idée d'être séparé de Ginny, qui devrait entamer sa dernière année à la fin de l'été. L'idée de la savoir loin de lui, sensible aux influences de ses amis qui – Théodore le savait très bien - ne l'aimaient pas, était insupportable.</p><p>Il savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais heureux tant que Ginny subissait la pression de ses pairs. C'était à ce moment précis que des idées avaient commencé à germer dans son esprit. Tout abandonner pour construire quelque chose, ailleurs, <em>loin de tout</em>. Loin de ces gens qui ne voulaient pas les voir heureux, qui ne pouvaient pas voir à quel point ils s'aimaient.</p><p>Lorsque Théodore était rentré chez sa mère, à la fin de l'année scolaire, elle ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de le féliciter pour l'obtention de son diplôme. Il s'en était même voulu d'avoir attendu quoi que ce soit de sa part.</p><p>Elle avait à peine réagi à son arrivée, visiblement sous l'influence de l'alcool, le regard absent. Théodore avait immédiatement remarqué le vide dans la maison. Visiblement, son dernier conjoint en date - un ivrogne rencontré dans un pub - avait décidé de prendre la porte. Théodore avait observé la silhouette avachie de sa mère avec un profond dégoût.</p><p>« Je ne te permets pas de me juger ! » avait-elle hurlé à son encontre, croisant son regard.</p><p>Elle avait hoqueté ces mots avec une élocution pâteuse. Même à cette distance, il avait pu sentir son haleine alcoolisée.</p><p>Théodore avait senti sa mâchoire se contracter mais il avait préféré l'ignorer et se diriger dans sa chambre. L'été lui avait semblé particulièrement long. Il avait trouvé un emploi chez un garagiste moldu local. Il avait toujours apprécié les voitures depuis son enfance. Il avait même restauré des voitures endommagées pendant ses étés, pour les revendre. Il attendait les weekends avec impatience pour voir Ginny. Leurs rencontres étaient tenues secrètes - elle prétextait des visites chez ses amis pour le retrouver.</p><p>Tout avait dérapé, quelques jours avant la rentrée officielle à de Ginny Poudlard. L'idée de la voir partir et qu'ils soient séparés, le rendait sur les nerfs. C'était ce jour-là qu'avait choisi sa mère pour en remettre une couche. En rentrant chez lui, il avait trouvé cette dernière dans sa chambre, en train de fouiller dans ses affaires, probablement à la recherche d'argent pour pouvoir payer sa consommation excessive d'alcool. Elle avait secoué un livre, trouvé dans le bureau de Théodore, devant son visage.</p><p>« <em>Comment disparaître complètement et ne jamais être retrouvé.</em> » avait-elle lu d'un ton moqueur. « Tu penses <em>vraiment</em> que tu vas pouvoir vivre la belle vie avec cette petite idiote ? »</p><p>« Tais-toi. » avait menacé Théodore.</p><p>« Tu es plus stupide que je croyais si tu penses qu'une fille pourrait <em>réellement </em>t'aimer. Tous les gens autour d'elles savent quel genre de dérangé tu es vraiment - ça sera bientôt à son tour de le découvrir. »</p><p>Elle avait jeté le livre dans sa direction.</p><p>« Tu termineras<em> seul</em>. Tu ne vaux <em>rien</em>. Exactement comme ton <em>minable </em>de père. J'aurais dû arrêter cette grossesse pendant que j'en avais encore l'occasion. »</p><p>Les minutes suivantes avaient été floues pour Théodore. Même après des années, il n'en avait gardé que des flashs confus. Ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'une fois ses esprits retrouvés, il avait vu ses mains autour de la nuque de sa mère, l'étranglant avec une force surréelle et frappant son crâne contre le sol avec brutalité. Il n'avait pas arrêté avant de voir son corps cesser de se débattre. Ses mains n'avaient pas lâché sa nuque désormais violette avant de voir une épaisse flaque de sang couler sur la moquette grisâtre de la pièce. C'était à cet instant qu'il était revenu à lui.</p><p>Elle était morte.</p><p>Théodore avait été parcouru d'un sentiment étrange. La libération tant attendue. Il était enfin débarrassé du joug de sa mère et de son addiction, de sa haine, de ses humiliations constantes. Il éprouva une joie immense et un plaisir manifeste à la vue de son corps sans vie.</p><p>Il la haïssait tellement. Même son cadavre lui provoquait une haine sans nom. Il voulait la voir disparaître à jamais.</p><p>Lorsque l'adrénaline était redescendue, sa joie s'était lentement transformée en panique latente. Assis sur son lit, les mains ensanglantées, il avait observé le cadavre immonde de sa mère, réalisant que son passage à l'acte faisait de lui un meurtrier et que les conséquences seraient terrifiantes.</p><p>Quelques jours plus tard, il retrouva Ginny à leur endroit de prédilection – une caverne à quelques kilomètres du Terrier.</p><p>« Nous devons partir. » lui dit-il avec empressement.</p><p>« <em>Qu…Quoi</em> ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement alarmée par son attitude paniquée.</p><p>« Ta famille ne voudra jamais qu'on soit ensemble - ils feront tout pour nous séparer. C'est le seul moyen pour nous d'être ensemble, Ginny. » insista Théodore.</p><p>« Mais je dois rentrer à Poudlard. » rappela-t-elle, mal à l'aise.</p><p>« Tu as dix-sept ans maintenant, mon amour. » assura Théodore, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à la regarder. « Tu peux partir. »</p><p>Ce fut probablement l'urgence dans la voix de Théodore - ou peut être son ton qui n'admettait pas de refus - mais Ginny sembla se convaincre. Elle hocha la tête.</p><p>« Très bien. » dit-elle finalement, d'un air incertain.</p><p>Ils partirent dès le lendemain, à la veille de son départ pour Poudlard. Ginny emporta un sac de voyage pour seul bagage, laissant tout derrière elle. Le départ fut difficile pour elle, et elle passa toute la nuit à pleurer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'hôtel que Théodore avait réservé pour la nuit.</p><p>Il passa des heures à la rassurer, lui jurant qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Il avait des économies suffisantes pour les faire subvenir les premiers mois. Ils pourraient enfin commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble. Loin de leurs détracteurs.</p><p>Les premières semaines lui avaient paru comme un conte de fée. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour, loin de la négativité de leur entourage. Tout avait été parfait, jusqu'à ce que Ginny commence à montrer des signes de tristesse profonde. Il sentait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et cela causait une frustration grandissante en lui.</p><p>« Je veux retourner chez moi. » lui avait-elle dit un jour, en se tournant vers lui d'un ton résolu. « Je ne voulais pas abandonner ma famille et mes proches de cette manière. Je ne veux pas vivre ainsi, Théo. »</p><p>Le visage de Théodore se décomposa en entendant ses paroles.</p><p>« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Ginny. Nous avions un <em>plan</em>, nous nous sommes mis d'accord. » dit-il d'une voix grave, tentant de garder son calme, même s'il sentait sa contrariété monter lentement en lui.</p><p>« Je ne te demande pas l'autorisation Théo. » répliqua-t-elle avec agacement. « Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester ici. »</p><p>Cette fois, il perdit toute patience. Il se rua dans sa direction et l'attrapa par les épaules, la faisant reculer contre le mur le plus proche. Elle laissa échapper un cri apeuré, visiblement choquée de son éclat soudain.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu as la <em>moindre</em> idée de ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on puisse être ensemble, Ginny ? Tu crois que tu peux simplement décider de partir comme ça ? » hurla—t-il, enragé. « Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? Je croyais que tu pensais à nous ? »</p><p>Ginny ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement paralysée devant sa réaction. Elle tenta de le repousser, posant ses paumes contre son torse. Ce geste le rendit fou. Le coup partit tout seul. Ginny tomba au sol face à la violence de sa gifle.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, la lueur qu'il vit dans son regard lui tordit le ventre. Elle était terrorisée. Par <em>lui.</em></p><p>Immédiatement, Théodore se sentit revenir à la réalité et il s'empressa de s'agenouiller devant elle.</p><p>« Ginny… Je suis désolé… Je te le jure… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » commença-t-il à plaider, la voix tremblante, tentant de la prendre dans ses bras.</p><p>Elle eut un mouvement de recul - visiblement effrayée et en état de choc. Il ne cessa pas de s'excuser, les larmes aux yeux, la suppliant de le pardonner. <em>Il était stressé par tout ce qu'il leur arrivait, il ignorait ce qui lui était passé par la tête, il ne recommencerait plus</em>, lui jura-t-il inlassablement.</p><p>Il se lamenta tellement qu'au bout de quelques heures, ce fut Ginny qui commença à le consoler, visiblement prise de pitié devant la loque qu'il était soudainement devenu.</p><p>« Ne refais<em> jamais</em> ça. » dit-elle dans un souffle.</p><p>Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une ambiance étrange. Ginny sembla se distancer de lui et Théodore redoubla d'efforts pour la couvrir d'attention. Cela sembla fonctionner car elle commença lentement à retrouver son attitude normale. Il sentit un soulagement l'envahir lorsqu'il la vit rire pour la première fois depuis l'incident.</p><p>Ce nouveau bonheur fut à nouveau écourté. Deux mois plus tard, de nouveau, Ginny lui fit part de son besoin d'aller voir sa famille.</p><p>« Ils me manquent, Théo. Je veux juste les voir. » dit-elle d'une voix mesurée.</p><p>« Ils vont te manipuler pour que tu me quittes, Ginny. Tu le sais. » répondit-il avec frustration. « Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi ? »</p><p>« Tu sais bien ce si, Théodore. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça. On ne peut pas vivre comme des ermites, complètement coupés de nos proches. Je suis sûre que ta mère te manque, aussi. »</p><p>A ces paroles, l'image du corps de sa mère lui revint à l'esprit et Théodore grimaça, secouant la tête, comme s'il tentait de chasser le souvenir, qui venait le hanter régulièrement.</p><p>« Il n'y a que toi qui compte, Ginny. » affirma-t-il. « Et je pensais que c'était aussi le cas pour toi. Visiblement, je me suis trompé. »</p><p>Il avait parlé d'une voix calme, une lueur blessée dans son regard. Ginny s'empressa de secouer la tête.</p><p>« Ce n'est pas juste que tu dises ça. » s'indigna-t-elle.</p><p>« Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire ce sacrifice pour moi ? » dit-il. « Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis ? »</p><p>Elle ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux, comme si elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Encore une fois, le sujet sembla être oublié. Jusqu'à ce qu'une semaine plus tard, il rentre plus tôt que prévu dans le petit appartement qu'ils partageaient et qu'il voie les affaires de Ginny sur la table.</p><p>Elle sortit de la chambre et se figea lorsqu'elle le trouva dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il jeta un regard vers le sac puis vers elle. Elle paraissait étrangement nerveuse. Théodore ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.</p><p>« Ginny, où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme en désignant le sac.</p><p>« Je rentre chez ma famille Théodore. Je…Je crois que nous devrions faire une pause, toi et moi. »</p><p>« Une pause ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »</p><p>« Ça… ça ne fonctionne pas Théodore. Je voulais vraiment mais…Je ne suis pas prête pour tout ça. » dit-elle d'un ton désolé.</p><p>« Tu n'es pas prête pour tout ça. » répéta-t-il d'une voix modulée.</p><p>Il laissa échapper un rire.</p><p>« Tu n'es pas prête pour ça. » reprit-il, une fois son hilarité passée.</p><p>Devant lui, Ginny l'observait comme s'il était complètement fou. Elle n'avait pas tort, d'une certaine manière. Les sentiments qui l'animaient lui semblaient également troubles. Dans sa main, elle triturait nerveusement sa baguette, comme si elle hésitait à en faire l'usage.</p><p>« D'accord. » dit-il finalement. « Je comprends que tu as besoin de revoir ta famille. »</p><p>Elle acquiesça vivement de la tête, visiblement soulagée par sa réaction. Elle se dirigea vers son sac. C'était l'ouverture qu'il attendait. Elle avait totalement baissé la garde et elle ne le vit pas se ruer dans sa direction et attraper sa baguette magique d'un geste ferme. De son autre main, il attrapa violemment ses cheveux et la tira vers lui, de façon à pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.</p><p>« Tu n'es pas prête pour ça. » répéta-t-il, une fureur soudaine défigurant son visage. « Tu penses <em>vraiment</em> que je vais te laisser partir, Ginny ? »</p><p>Il ignora ses supplications.</p><p>« Tu ne peux pas me quitter, tu entends ? » répéta-t-il en forçant sa prise sur ses cheveux, provoquant une exclamation de douleur de sa part.</p><p>Il sentit un coup de coude au niveau de son estomac et il relâcha sa prise, surpris par la douleur soudaine. Ginny s'empressa de se ruer vers la porte, la démarche titubante. Elle actionna la poignée mais Théodore avait déjà repris ses esprits et s'était jeté sur elle, repoussant la porte d'un geste, et elle se retrouva bloquée. Elle tentait de se débattre, lançant ses bras et ses pieds dans toutes les directions. Ses tentatives furent vaines. Sans sa baguette, elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il la dominait physiquement. Finalement, elle arrêta de se débattre et fondit en larmes. Théodore desserra son emprise sur elle et l'observa tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser contre la porte, avant d'atteindre le sol.</p><p>« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Ginny… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. » assura-t-il.</p><p>Pourquoi voulait-elle tout gâcher ? Ne réalisait-elle pas tous les <em>sacrifices </em>qu'il était prêt à faire pour elle ? Pour leur amour ?</p><p>« Tu es une garce ingrate ! » hurla-t-il avec fureur, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.</p><p>Il la saisit par les épaules et la força à entrer dans la chambre. Il posa ensuite sa baguette sur elle, lui jetant un maléfice de paralysie temporaire avant de quitter la pièce, claquant la porte brutalement derrière lui.</p><p>Ginny ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le séjour étroit, la respiration haletante. C'était le seul moyen. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle racontait. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, juste lui faire reprendre ses esprits.</p><p>Il se retrouvait toutefois avec un problème de taille. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance pour rester tranquille. Dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion et dès qu'il s'absenterait, elle en profiterait pour prendre la fuite.</p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, il fit de nouveau irruption dans la chambre, désormais plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha de Ginny et observa sa silhouette endormie.</p><p>« Je fais ça pour ton bien. » chuchota-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.</p><p>Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et érigea des barres de métal à l'aide de sa baguette magique avant de quitter la pièce, la verrouillant derrière lui avec un sort. Les heures suivantes, il prit une décision drastique. Il ne voyait pas d'autres issues au problème.</p><p>Theodore savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière et le regard qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Ginny étaient des plus parlants - elle était terrorisée par lui. Et la pensée que leur relation soit détruite à jamais après cet écart de sa part était insupportable. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.</p><p>Sauf s'il forçait le destin.</p><p>La solution lui était venue une heure plus tôt. Un sortilège d'Amnésie serait la réponse à tout. Il pourrait faire oublier à Ginny ces moments horribles qui avaient fait prendre un mauvais tournant à leur relation. Tout reviendrait comme avant.</p><p>Lorsqu'il entra de nouveau dans la pièce, Ginny était de nouveau éveillée. Les effets du sortilège s'étaient estompés car elle était désormais assise au pied du lit, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre désormais barrée. A l'entrée de Théodore, elle sembla se tendre et recula tandis qu'il approchait, sa baguette levée dans sa direction.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » dit-elle, une panique évidente dans ses yeux.</p><p>Théodore s'agenouilla devant elle.</p><p>« Je vais tout arranger, Ginny. Je te le promets. » assura-t-il.</p><p>Elle paraissait terrorisée et Théodore se sentit blessé. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il lui ferait du mal ? Les mots que sa mère lui avait sans arrêt répété dans sa jeunesse, lui revinrent en mémoire.</p><p>« <em>Tant que ce n'est pas parfait, tu recommenceras.</em> »</p><p>Théodore avait fait une terrible erreur mais il était prêt à faire tout pour se racheter.</p><p>« <em>Oubliettes ! </em>» énonça-t-il d'une voix ferme, tandis qu'une lumière violette intense sortait de sa baguette, frappant Ginny de plein fouet.</p><p>La première année suivant le sort d'Amnésie, tout fut parfait. Il était parvenu à retirer les souvenirs <em>indésirables</em> de l'esprit de Ginny et la tentative sembla avoir l'effet escompté. Une année durant, ils vécurent le parfait amour de nouveau.</p><p>Théodore réalisa toutefois bientôt que le sortilège d'Amnésie n'était pas infaillible. Et lentement, Ginny commença à recouvrer des souvenirs. Ils lui arrivaient par bribes, généralement dans ses rêves et des impressions de déjà-vu particulièrement vivifiantes qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il laissa couler, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'effets secondaires. Après tout, le fait que Ginny lui en parle ouvertement lui prouvait qu'il ne devait pas s'en inquiéter.</p><p>Des recherches plus approfondies sur les sortilèges d'amnésie lui firent réaliser qu'il était possible que des bribes de souvenirs reviennent progressivement, généralement entraînés par des éléments déclencheurs.</p><p>Ce fut exactement ce qu'il se passa lors d'une dispute. Il ne se souvenait pas de la raison pour laquelle elle avait commencé - mais Ginny menaça de mettre fin à leur relation et encore une fois, Théodore se sentit saisi d'une rage indescriptible lorsqu'il la saisit violemment par le bras.</p><p>« Tu me fais mal ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de retirer sa main.</p><p>Il s'exécuta mais ne manqua pas le regard étrange qu'elle lui lança, comme si quelque chose s'était activé en elle.</p><p>Et les jours suivants, elle se montra étrangement distante, et très tendue en sa présence. La paranoïa de Théodore ne cessa de grandir. Et lorsqu'elle commença de nouveau à mentionner sa famille et son désir de leur rendre visite pour les fêtes de fin d'année, il réalisa qu'elle tentait de nouveau de trouver un moyen de le quitter.</p><p>Il prit à nouveau une mesure drastique. Le sortilège d'Amnésie n'était pas suffisant et trop risqué. Il se demanda vaguement si le sortilège de l'Imperium serait une alternative pour pouvoir la faire agir comme il le souhaitait mais il fut découragé par l'idée. Elle ne serait plus la Ginny qu'il voulait. Elle serait simplement une version docile, sans âme. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait.</p><p>Il trouva alors une idée plus durable. Allier le sortilège d'Amnésie à un sortilège de Faux Souvenirs. S'il plantait des souvenirs artificiels dans son esprit, ils auraient davantage d'impact.</p><p>Cette fois, il la persuada qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière, qu'elle n'avait pas de famille, qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et qu'elle fuyait à tout prix son ex-compagnon violent. La seule raison pour laquelle il intégra ce souvenir dans son esprit était parce qu'il savait que les souvenirs de Ginny pouvaient lui revenir en par bribes. Lui donner ces antécédents parviendrait à expliquer ces souvenirs. Il la persuada de déménager dans une ville reculée pour commencer une nouvelle vie, dans le monde moldu.</p><p>Théodore attendit deux mois avant de la retrouver. Ginny avait perdu tout souvenir de leur relation et de leur passé ensemble. Et lorsqu'il se présenta à Ginny, elle ne sembla pas le reconnaître. La faire tomber amoureuse de lui se révéla d'une facilité déconcertante. Après tout, il connaissait tout d'elle – ses préférences, ses désirs, ses envies, ce qu'elle aimait chez un homme, et la manière dont elle aimait être traitée. Théodore construisit alors la personnalité de l'homme parfait afin de lui plaire. Le processus fonctionna à merveille. Théodore s'inventa même une autre vie devant Ginny - bien loin du chaos de son passé.</p><p>Cette tactique lui parut bien plus efficace que le premier sort d'amnésie. Cette fois, pendant près de trois ans, ce fut un sans-faute. Jusqu'à ce qu'une fois encore, le passé de Théodore revienne le hanter.</p><p>Quelques années plus tôt, la mort de sa mère avait été considérée comme accidentelle, après qu'il ait pris le soin d'effacer certaines traces de ses actions. Pour les autorités moldues, elle avait chuté, à cause des effets de l'alcool, et était morte des suites d'une hémorragie interne.</p><p>Pourtant, quelques années plus tard, il reçut une convocation de la police pour être interrogé à propos de l'affaire et il sut immédiatement que cela serait problématique. S'il pouvait effacer les traces de son existence dans l'esprit de Ginny, il ne pourrait pas disparaître auprès du gouvernement de manière aussi simple. La fuite lui parut le seul moyen efficace.</p><p>Théodore savait pourtant qu'il serait trop compliqué de l'expliquer à Ginny. Il décida alors de répéter le même stratagème. Pourtant, cette fois, il changerait également sa propre identité, gardant uniquement son prénom.</p><p>« Théodore, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Ginny, en l'observant avec confusion tandis que Théodore se précipitait dans ses affaires, les rangeant pêle-mêle dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient dans une petite ville près de Liverpool.</p><p>Il ne répondit pas, presque dans un état de transe, et se dirigea vers le coffre-fort qu'il avait placé dans le bureau. Il y conservait des sommes importantes d'argent et des papiers.</p><p><em>0713</em>, tapa-t-il contre le clavier numérique. Le coffre émit un clic et s'ouvrit, sous le regard ébahi de Ginny.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle en l'observant saisir des liasses de billets.</p><p>« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer pour l'instant. » répondit-il d'un ton sec. « Mais je n'ai pas le choix, Ginny. Je vais devoir tout recommencer. »</p><p>« Recommencer quoi ? Tu me fais peur Théodore. » déclara Ginny, alertée, observant ses gestes avec appréhension.</p><p>Il se dirigea vers elle et prit sa joue dans sa main.</p><p>« Recommencer. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit <em>parfait</em>. » dit-il simplement avant de poser à nouveau sa baguette sur elle.</p><p>Durant les huit années suivant le début de leur relation, Théodore répéta le processus à quatre reprises. A chaque fois, il acquérait plus de dextérité. Malheureusement, il devenait aussi plus compliqué d'entrer de manière durable dans l'esprit de Ginny. Il avait procédé à des changements si profonds dans son esprit qu'il craignait que ces actes aient des conséquences fâcheuses sur le long terme.</p><p>Cette fois, il la persuada d'aller à Roseneath pour y commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de son ex violent. Il resta vague dans ses instructions. Après tant d'années passées dans le monde moldu, il savait que Ginny avait acquis assez de connaissances pour pouvoir se débrouiller seule, sans lui.</p><p>Il laissa Ginny en toute autonomie pendant qu'il tentait de régler sa situation. Il réalisa qu'un mandat de questionnement était également tenu contre lui au Ministère de la Magie. Il savait que cela avait un rapport avec la mort de sa mère. Le Ministère avait-il réussi à faire le lien avec l'enquête moldue ?</p><p>Théodore savait que le Ministère pouvait identifier les actes de magie liées à une baguette. Chaque baguette vendue par Ollivander était enregistrée au nom d'un sorcier dans leurs archives. En se renseignant davantage, Théodore réalisa que le Ministère pouvait uniquement tracer les sorts complexes, comme un sortilège impardonnable, de protection, ou bien un sortilège d'Amnésie en raison de la quantité d'énergie magique déployée. Les sortilèges simples étaient donc sans danger pour lui.</p><p>Le Ministère ne pouvait pas connaître la localisation d'une baguette en temps réel mais pouvait la tracer si un sort complexe avait été réalisé récemment. Cette information fut décisive pour Théodore et il décida d'utiliser la magie avec parcimonie. Lorsqu'il jeta un nouveau sort de Faux-Souvenirs à Ginny avant son départ à Roseneath, il quitta la ville à son tour le jour même pour ne pas être localisé. Il s'installa à Birmingham pour préparer sa nouvelle couverture.</p><p>Théodore se rendait parfois à Roseneath pour garder un œil sur Ginny. Il s'introduisit chez le voisin de cette dernière, un vieil homme seul et malade, pour y laisser un épouvantard dans l'appartement. Le lendemain, l'homme fut retrouvé mort d'une crise cardiaque. <em>Une mort naturelle</em>, selon les médecins moldus. Ils ignoraient que l'épouvantard avait forcé le destin du vieil homme, confronté à sa plus grande peur.</p><p>Théodore s'assura de contacter le propriétaire de l'appartement lorsqu'il vit l'annonce cherchant un nouveau locataire. Il promit au propriétaire de payer plusieurs mois de loyers en avance pour s'assurer d'obtenir le contrat.</p><p>Dans les petites annonces, Théodore trouva un artiste du nom de <em>T. Wolf</em>, qui prétendait offrir des cours de peinture. Après quelques recherches sur internet, il contacta l'homme, se faisant passer pour un agent intéressé par ses œuvres. Il organisa une rencontre à Londres avec l'homme et n'eut aucune difficulté à le soumettre à l'Imperium.</p><p>Il effectua alors son déménagement à Roseneath avec le peintre, toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège. Être vu avec quelqu'un d'autre aiderait sa couverture.</p><p>« <em>Pas mal ta nouvelle voisine, Theo.</em> » commenta ce dernier lorsqu'ils croisèrent Ginny dans le hall de l'immeuble.</p><p>Cette dernière afficha un air gêné avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. Une fois que tous les cartons furent installés dans l'appartement, Théodore se dirigea vers la seconde chambre de l'appartement, complètement vide. Il posa une valise à l'apparence tout à fait ordinaire sur le sol. Il actionna le loquet qui affichait les mots <em>''Version Moldus''</em> et le fit basculer sur le mode <em>''Version Sorciers''</em></p><p>Theodore ouvrit la valise, où un trou béant se trouvait désormais. Il se pencha dans le creux, à la recherche d'une cordelle et la tira d'un geste sec. Immédiatement, l'intérieur de la valise s'éclaira, faisant apparaître un escalier étroit.</p><p>« Entre là-dedans. » ordonna Théodore à l'attention de l'artiste qui s'exécuta sans la moindre protestation. « Il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin à l'intérieur. Reste tranquille et tu pourras sortir. »</p><p>Une fois l'homme entré, Théodore referma la valise d'un geste ferme. L'intérieur de la valise avait été enchanté et abritait désormais un studio étroit. Théodore voulait s'assurer d'utiliser une couverture sans tâche. Il se servirait de l'homme pour peindre régulièrement des toiles.</p><p>Sans surprise, il n'eut aucune difficulté à faire tomber Ginny sous son charme. Après tout, il savait <em>exactement</em> comment se comporter pour se faire passer pour l'homme idéal pour elle. Il se montra patient, attentif, compréhensif.</p><p>Ce fut même Ginny qui fit le premier pas. Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, au pied de l'escalier, il ressentit un sentiment de satisfaction extrême.</p><p>Sans surprise, malgré leur idylle naissante, Ginny se montrait particulièrement paranoïaque à cause des souvenirs intégrés dans son esprit. Théodore en profita pour apparaître comme son prince charmant protecteur, prêt à tout pour la protéger de ses peurs refoulées.</p><p>« <em>Je… Je suis en train de marcher et je crois qu'une voiture me suit. </em>» dit-elle un jour à l'autre bout du fil, d'une voix chevrotante.</p><p>En moins de cinq minutes, Théodore se retrouva devant le Whitehaven. Elle entra dans son pick-up, visiblement paniquée.</p><p>« Il y avait cette…voiture. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « J'avais l'impression qu'elle me suivait. »</p><p>Théodore savait évidemment qu'aucune voiture ne la suivait. Il s'agissait d'un effet de la paranoïa créée de toute pièce chez la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle lui proposa de monter dans son appartement, il dut lutter pour ne pas sourire avec excitation. Il était sur la bonne voie.</p><p>« Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle en posant une tasse de thé devant lui. « Tu dois être fatigué. »</p><p>« A vrai dire, je venais à peine de m'endormir quand tu m'as appelé. » répondit Théodore en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai passé toute la soirée à peindre. Je participe à une exposition la semaine prochaine et je veux vraiment terminer ce tableau. »</p><p>« J'adorerais voir à quoi il ressemble. » dit-elle avant de s'installer à ses côtés.</p><p>« Tu pourras y jeter un œil, demain. Enfin si tu es toujours partante pour notre brunch, bien sûr. » suggéra Théodore.</p><p>« Évidemment. » répondit Ginny, un sourire éclairant son visage.</p><p>« Tu sais, je ne montre jamais mes œuvres avant qu'elles soient terminées. »</p><p>« Quel honneur. » répondit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. « Je dois décidément être une personne spéciale. »</p><p><em>Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu es spéciale Ginny,</em> pensa Théodore.</p><p>« Oui. » répondit-il toutefois, gardant une voix calme. « Je vais rentrer, on se voit demain ? »</p><p>Lorsqu'il rentra dans son appartement, il attendit quelques minutes avant de saisir son téléphone, et de composer le numéro de Ginny en anonymisant son numéro. Elle décrocha immédiatement.</p><p>« <em>Allô ?</em> » dit-elle.</p><p>Il resta silencieux.</p><p>« <em>Allô ? Pansy, c'est toi ?</em> » insista Ginny.</p><p>Il resta au bout du fil pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, avant de couper la communication.</p><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, il prétexta une exposition à Londres pour quitter Roseneath. Il avait trouvé une comédienne sur internet et elle serait parfaite pour jouer le rôle de sa mère. Il comptait organiser une rencontre avec Ginny, afin de renforcer sa couverture.</p><p>« 500 livres. » répondit la femme d'un ton assuré, allumant la cigarette posée entre ses lèvres maquillées avant de prendre une bouffée. « Et je prends la moitié en avance. »</p><p>« C'est cher payé. » commenta-t-il.</p><p>« J'ai des références, mon cher. J'ai fait l'<em>Académie Royale d'Art Dramatique</em>, vous savez. » dit-elle d'un ton pompeux.</p><p>Théodore l'observa pendant de longues secondes d'un air sceptique. Pourtant, avec ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux bruns, et sa peau halée, cette femme partageait un air de ressemblance avec lui. Du moins lorsqu'il portait ses lentilles de contact et qu'il teignait ses cheveux.</p><p>« Entendu. » dit-il finalement.</p><p>Sans surprise, Ginny accueillit la proposition avec plaisir.</p><p>« Je lui ai parlé de toi et maintenant elle insiste pour te rencontrer. » mentit Théodore.</p><p>Ginny ouvrit la bouche, visiblement effarée.</p><p>« Seulement si tu le souhaites, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas t'imposer… » commença Théodore.</p><p>« Non, non. A vrai dire, je suis curieuse de la rencontrer. J'espère qu'elle va m'apprécier. »</p><p>« Évidemment, Ginny. » dit-il.</p><p>Après le repas, il se tourna dans sa direction, lui tendant la main.</p><p>« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » lança-t-il d'une voix énigmatique.</p><p>Ils entrèrent dans la seconde chambre de l'appartement, où il avait installé le faux studio de peinture. Il jeta un regard bref vers la valise posée sur le sol, contre un mur. Théodore s'approcha du chevalet qui se dressait au milieu de la pièce et tira le drap qui le recouvrait d'un geste ferme. Un portrait de Ginny était représenté sur la toile, d'un réalisme troublant. Il avait fourni la photo à l'artiste pour qu'il fasse une réplique parfaite de son visage.</p><p>« Qu'en pense-tu ? » demanda avidement Théodore.</p><p>« C'est…C'est magnifique, Théo. » dit-elle, émerveillée, les yeux brillants.</p><p>« Pas autant que toi. » assura-t-il. « Mais je suis content que ça te plaise. »</p><p>« Je… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.</p><p>Théodore posa ses bras autour de la taille de Ginny.</p><p>« Ça m'a pris près de cinquante heures, je pense. J'ai à peine dormi ces deux derniers jours, d'ailleurs. J'étais tellement inspiré. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, avant de poser une myriade de baisers sur sa nuque.</p><p>Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Devant son insistance, elle finit par lui expliquer la raison de ses larmes.</p><p>Ginny lui raconta son passé avec son ex - du moins la version qu'il avait intégrée dans son esprit. Théodore fut surpris de l'intensité avec laquelle elle s'était imprégnée de ces événements. Il se demanda presque s'il n'avait pas exagéré. Elle ignorait pourtant que c'était de <em>lui</em> dont elle parlait. Il sentit une légère contrariété lorsqu'elle le décrivit mais il n'en fit rien paraître.</p><p>« Je pourrais tuer ce type pour ce qu'il t'a fait. » dit-il finalement, faisant mine de serrer des dents. « Il devrait crouler en prison pour le restant de ses jours. »</p><p>« Ça ne sera jamais le cas. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour moi. Partir. Je ne veux pas qu'il me retrouve. Je veux juste passer à autre chose. » dit Ginny à voix basse.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu es allée voir la police ? » interrogea Théodore, l'air avide.</p><p>« Non, et ça ne sert à rien. » avança-t-elle avec pessimisme.</p><p>« Ginny, je veux que tu saches une chose. Je ne suis pas comme ce type. » affirma-t-il. « Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Tu le sais ? »</p><p>Elle hocha la tête, esquissant un faible sourire.</p><p>« Je sais. » dit-elle.</p><p>Il sourit intérieurement.</p><p>Sa satisfaction fut cependant de courte durée. Il avait laissé Ginny vivre en totale indépendance pendant presque six mois et elle s'était créée un nouveau cercle d'amis. Théodore observait la plupart de ces relations avec méfiance. Il était jaloux du temps qu'elle passait avec eux. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait été le seul bénéficiaire du temps libre de Ginny.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle mentionna une sortie nocturne avec ses collègues du Whitehaven, il garda un air impassible devant elle, même s'il bouillonnait intérieurement. L'imaginer en tenue inappropriée, ivre, devant des inconnus, sans qu'il ne soit présent, le mettait dans un état de fureur indescriptible.</p><p>Lorsque Ginny quitta l'appartement, Théodore saisit son téléphone. Il consulta le profil de Pansy Parkinson sur un réseau social. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait accepté l'invitation du faux compte de Théodore. Elle passait son temps à étaler sa vie privée sur les réseaux sociaux sans aucune pudeur. Par moment, Pansy postait des photos de son entourage - y compris Ginny.</p><p>Théodore éprouvait une certaine antipathie envers Pansy. Elle avait une mauvaise influence sur Ginny. Elle était vulgaire et superficielle - tout ce qu'il détestait cordialement.</p><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, en défilant sur la page principale, Théodore vit ce qu'il attendait. Pansy avait posté une photo d'elle et Ginny sur son profil. Elle avait ajouté un commentaire :</p><p>
  <em>'Les sex-symbols de Roseneath sont de sortie !'</em>
</p><p>Théodore sentit sa mâchoire se serrer. Quelques instants plus tard, Pansy posta sa localisation dans un bar près de Birmingham. Sans réfléchir, Théodore s'habilla à la hâte et quitta son appartement. Une fois dans la rue, il vérifia d'être seul dans les alentours puis transplana.</p><p>Il aperçut l'enseigne clinquante du bar à quelques mètres et il rabattit la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur sa tête avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Il murmura un sort de confusion au videur qui le laissa entrer sans faire d'histoires. Le bar était immense et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour repérer Ginny et le reste de son groupe, installés à une table à l'autre extrémité du bar. Il trouva une place libre, suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas être remarqué mais assez proche pour avoir un bon champ de vision sur eux. L'attention de Ginny semblait rivée sur Pansy Parkinson qui faisait une démonstration sur un taureau mécanique. Il sortit son téléphone et lui envoya un message.</p><p>
  <em>Tu passes une bonne soirée ?</em>
</p><p>- Théodore</p><p>
  <em>Pansy vient de dépasser le record de la soirée sur le taureau mécanique - nous avons gagné une tournée grâce à elle.</em>
</p><p>- Ginny</p><p>
  <em>Haha, cool. Amuse-toi bien, alors. Et fais attention à toi.</em>
</p><p>- Théodore</p><p>Il reposa son téléphone dans sa poche, laissant courir ses doigts sur la table, agité et impatient. Au fil des heures, il vit la tablée s'animer, visiblement sous l'effet de l'alcool. Lorsqu'il vit Ginny se diriger vers les toilettes, Théodore décida de passer à l'acte. Il se releva et passa près de la table, s'assurant de garder la tête baissée. A sa sortie des toilettes, elle le frôla, sans le voir, la démarche titubante.</p><p>« Accio téléphone. » murmura-t-il à voix basse en pointant l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le petit sac qu'elle portait.</p><p>Le téléphone sortit de l'ouverture du sac et atterrit dans la main de Théodore. Le bar était sombre, et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Théodore s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Il savait qu'utiliser sa baguette lui faisait courir un risque mais il n'aurait pas de problèmes tant qu'il ne le faisait pas directement à Roseneath.</p><p>Une fois de retour à son appartement, Théodore saisit le téléphone volé. Il tapa le code de Ginny qu'il l'avait vu composer à plusieurs reprises. Il fouilla dans son historique d'appels, ses messages et ses photos mais n'y trouva rien d'intéressant. Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, le téléphone sonna. Le nom de l'appelant s'afficha sur l'écran.</p><p>
  <em>Tomasz.</em>
</p><p>Le barman, reconnut-il en fronçant les sourcils. Théodore laissa le téléphone sonner dans le vide, ressentant une vague de contrariété. Peut-être qu'elle s'était rendue compte que son portable avait disparu et que son collègue cherchait à le localiser ? Mais pourquoi était-ce <em>lui</em> qui l'appelait ? Après tout, elle était entourée par d'autres personnes, dont Pansy.</p><p>Théodore détestait cette paranoïa qui le rongeait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si quelque chose se tramait entre Ginny et ce type. Il observa à nouveau les conversations de Ginny avec ce dernier. A part quelques messages à quelques semaines d'intervalle, les échanges avec ce Tomasz étaient limités. Et si certains messages avaient été supprimés ? pensa-t-il.</p><p>Il posa le téléphone sur la table de chevet, tentant d'ignorer sa paranoïa, et rabattît sa couverture sur sa tête avant de s'endormir. Il fut réveillé à nouveau par la sonnerie du téléphone de Ginny. Il ne décrocha pas. Quelques instants plus tard, la notification d'un nouveau message apparut sur l'écran et il appuya dessus.</p><p>
  <em>Bonjour, j'ai perdu mon téléphone hier soir. Si vous le retrouvez, pouvez-vous me contacter à ce numéro ?</em>
</p><p>La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et cette fois, Théodore décrocha. La voix de Ginny se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.</p><p>« <em>Allô ?</em> » dit-elle.</p><p>Il ferma les yeux, inspirant silencieusement. Qu'il était bon d'entendre sa voix après cette nuit désagréable passée à s'imaginer tous les pires scénarios.</p><p>« <em>Allô ?</em> » répéta-t-elle. « <em>Vous avez récupéré mon téléphone.</em> »</p><p>Théodore garda le silence et de longues secondes passèrent. Il coupa finalement la communication. Ses agissements n'étaient pas prudents, réalisa—t-il. Il avait pris son téléphone dans un but prévu. Cette fois, il éteignit le téléphone et retira complètement la batterie.</p><p>Son propre téléphone vibra, affichant le message provenant d'un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas.</p><p>
  <em>C'est Ginny, je suis encore chez Pansy. J'ai perdu mon téléphone pendant la soirée. On se voit tout à l'heure comme prévu.</em>
</p><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Ginny arriva dans le restaurant huppé où il avait réservé une table pour le dîner avec sa ''mère'', Théodore remarqua immédiatement la préoccupation sur son visage. Le dîner se passa toutefois à merveille, et la comédienne joua son rôle à la perfection – au-dessus des attentes de Théodore. Ginny sembla aussi ravie de son interaction avec la fameuse <em>Mrs Herald.</em></p><p>« Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de la soirée ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils grimpèrent dans son pick-up.</p><p>« Beaucoup plus facile que ce que j'avais imaginé. » répondit Ginny.</p><p>« Je t'ai dit que tu t'inquiétais pour rien, Ginny. Ma mère est une personne facile. Avec mon père, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire. » mentit Théodore.</p><p>Sur la route du retour, il se félicita de son idée. Tout se passait parfaitement bien - en accord avec son plan.</p><p>Pourtant, les choses semblèrent déraper le soir-même. En plein milieu de la nuit, Théodore fut réveillé en sursaut par le hurlement strident de Ginny. Il se redressa en trombe, sur le qui-vive. Il lui fallut faire preuve de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas dégainer sa baguette, cachée sous ses vêtements.</p><p>Il alluma la lampe sur la table de chevet et se tourna dans sa direction, décontenancé.</p><p>« Ginny ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.</p><p>Elle observait fixement un point au pied du lit, visiblement terrorisée. Elle paraissait en transe.</p><p>« Ginny ? » répéta Théodore, d'une voix plus insistante, cette fois-ci.</p><p>« Il y avait quelqu'un, juste ici, au-dessus du lit. » bredouilla Ginny, désignant un point face à elle, d'une main tremblante.</p><p>Il vérifia l'appartement. Toutes les ouvertures étaient closes et il ne trouva aucun signe d'effraction. A son retour dans la chambre, Théodore trouva Ginny recroquevillée sur elle-même, le corps tremblant, serrant fermement dans sa main un spray anti-agression. Il la rejoignit sur le lit.</p><p>« Il n'y a personne, Ginny. » dit-il d'une voix ferme. « La porte était fermée. Les fenêtres aussi. »</p><p>« J'ai… J'ai vraiment vu quelqu'un. » murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle. « Il était juste là, devant moi, près du lit et… »</p><p>« Tu es certaine que ce n'était pas un rêve ? » interrogea-t-il avec patience, posant une main sur son bras.</p><p>Il l'observa avec attention. Il savait que ses souvenirs seraient suffisants pour créer de la paranoïa. Pourtant, imaginer quelqu'un au pied de son lit lui semblait exagéré. Était-il allé trop loin ? Ou était-ce un effet secondaire de son sortilège ? Une autre alternative lui vint en tête, plus problématique. Et si elle avait réellement vu quelqu'un ? Après tout, Théodore n'avait pas agi de manière prudente la nuit précédente en utilisant la magie pour retrouver Ginny et subtiliser son téléphone. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été traqué par le Ministère ? Non, <em>impossible</em>, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.</p><p>Théodore n'aimait toutefois pas ce sentiment de doute qui grandissait lentement en lui. Il prenait trop de risques. Il devait se reprendre, pensa—t-il. Couvrir ses arrières.</p><p>« Tu veux te recoucher ? » interrogea Théodore d'une voix douce, tandis qu'il posait un baiser au-dessus de son crâne.</p><p>« Non, je ne pourrai pas fermer l'œil. » dit-elle.</p><p>Pendant le reste de la matinée, Ginny resta murée dans un silence de carpe et il réalisa qu'il était inutile d'essayer de l'en sortir. Les jours suivants, elle resta étrangement distante. Même si Théodore était blessé par son attitude, il se força à lui donner de l'espace.</p><p>Quelques jours plus tard, il fut soulagé de recevoir un message de la part de Ginny pour lui proposer un rencard. Théodore s'empressa d'accepter. Le jour suivant, il se présenta à sa porte aux alentours de sept heures du soir, et immédiatement, Ginny se pressa contre lui pour lui donner un long baiser fiévreux.</p><p>« Wow. » dit-il, surpris par son geste. « Que me vaut cet accueil ? »</p><p>« Tu m'as manqué. » répondit-elle simplement, haussant les épaules.</p><p>« On y va ? » demanda—t-il avec un sourire satisfait. « Oh attend une seconde, j'allais oublier. »</p><p>Théodore lui tendit un sac.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea-t-elle avec confusion.</p><p>« Ouvre-le. » suggéra-t-il.</p><p>Elle déchira le papier et ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant la boîte. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau téléphone. Son cadeau n'était toutefois pas sans arrières pensées. Il avait installé un logiciel espion sur le téléphone. Cela lui permettrait de traquer sa localisation comme il le souhaitait. Il aurait également accès aux données du téléphone à distance.</p><p>« Tu n'aurais pas dû, Théo. » protesta-t-elle.</p><p>« Tu en as besoin. Et à vrai dire je l'ai eu à moitié prix dans cette boutique qui vend des appareils reconditionnés. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Et puis mon dernier tableau s'est plutôt bien vendu. » ajouta-t-il, avec satisfaction.</p><p>« Merci. Mais je vais te rembourser. » assura Ginny en posant la boîte sur la table la plus proche.</p><p>« Je sais que je ne parviendrai jamais à te le faire accepter sans rien, donc je ne vais pas insister » concéda-t-il avec amusement. « Tu me rembourseras quand tu pourras. »</p><p>« Tu me connais trop bien. » dit Ginny, esquissant un sourire mutin, avant d'entourer sa nuque de ses bras.</p><p>Théodore encercla sa taille, la rapprochant de lui, ravi par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection. Il n'attendait que cela.</p><p>« Tu es superbe dans cette tenue. » la complimenta-t-il, observant la robe qu'elle portait, l'air appréciateur. « Et tu sens merveilleusement bon. »</p><p>Il plongea son visage dans la nuque de Ginny, inspirant l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Ne pas la toucher depuis des mois avait été une véritable torture. La voir dans cette tenue, qui mettait en valeur ses épaules et ses jambes nues, le rendait fou. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait se contenir. A contrecœur, il se détacha d'elle.</p><p>« Allons-y, nous allons être en retard. » affirma-t-il.</p><p>Pendant toute la soirée, il observa attentivement la consommation d'alcool de Ginny. Puis, après leur dîner, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar, il glissa une pastille dans son verre avant de le lui tendre. Elle vida rapidement le cocktail, sans se douter de ce qu'il y avait incorporé. Le matin suivant, Ginny ne sembla pas se souvenir des évènements de la veille. La substance l'avait mise dans un état confusionnel et docile, et il savait qu'elle avait également un effet amnésique.</p><p>« Tu as finalement émergé ? » demanda Théodore lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement de Ginny. « Tu dois avoir une sacrée gueule de bois. »</p><p>« Horrible. » avoua-t-elle. « J'ai dû vraiment trop boire, je ne me souviens même pas d'être rentrée ici. »</p><p>« Tu étais complètement ivre, oui. » confirma-t-il avec un rire. « Mais tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? »</p><p>« Oh non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » s'étonna-t-elle, déboussolée.</p><p>Il sortit son téléphone et lui montra des vidéos prises la veille dans le bar. A cet instant, elle avait déjà ingéré la drogue, ce qui avait enlevé toutes ces inhibitions. Il avait pris des vidéos dans le pub pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons le lendemain.</p><p>« Tu m'as ramenée jusqu'à mon lit ? » demanda-t-elle, embarrassée.</p><p>« Oui, vu ton état hier soir tu n'aurais probablement pas pu rentrer seule. Je voulais éviter de te retrouver noyée dans ton vomi, devant la porte d'entrée. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.</p><p>Ginny lui adressa un regard noir, embarrassée. Elle jeta un regard à ses vêtements et réalisa qu'elle portait encore sa tenue de la veille.</p><p>« Tu aurais pu me forcer à me changer. » fit-elle remarquer.</p><p>« Hey ! Je te rappelle que je suis un gentleman. Je n'allais pas profiter de la situation. » mentit Théodore. « Tu n'étais vraiment pas en état de le faire seule. »</p><p>« Merci de m'avoir ramenée en un seul morceau - et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait honte. » ajouta-t-elle, en rougissant.</p><p>Les jours suivants, alors que les doutes de Théodore concernant la présence dans la chambre de Ginny s'étaient envolés, un autre incident le persuada que quelque chose clochait vraiment. Il reçut un message paniqué de la jeune femme lui demandant s'il pouvait venir la récupérer au Whitehaven plus tôt que prévu.</p><p>« Je suis devant l'entrée arrière. » dit Théodore, une fois arrivé devant le pub.</p><p>« J'arrive dans une seconde. » répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.</p><p>Elle apparut sur le trottoir opposé et s'avança vers le pick-up.</p><p>« Je croyais que tu terminais plus tard, ce soir. » s'étonna Théodore en posant un rapide baiser sur sa joue tandis qu'il démarrait le véhicule.</p><p>Il lui jeta un regard au coin de l'œil. Elle paraissait agitée et sur les nerfs.</p><p>« Frankie m'a laissée partir plus tôt. » répondit Ginny d'un ton plat.</p><p>« C'est cool de sa part. » commenta Théodore avec surprise.</p><p>« Il…il m'a retrouvée. » avoua soudainement Ginny d'une voix blanche.</p><p>« De quoi tu parles ? » l'interrogea Théodore, sans comprendre.</p><p>« Mon ex. Il est venu au bar, ce matin. Je n'étais pas là mais Tommy m'a dit qu'un type me cherchait. »</p><p>Immédiatement, Théodore se tendit, ses sourcils se fronçant. <em>De quoi parlait-elle ?</em></p><p>« Comment tu sais que c'était lui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre égale.</p><p>« Il l'a décrit - cheveux noirs et yeux verts. Ça ne peut être que <em>lui</em>. » dit-elle en tremblant, visiblement anxieuse. « Et je… »</p><p>Les mots de Ginny le troublaient. <em>Cheveux noir et yeux verts,</em> avait-elle dit. Elle n'avait pas vu la personne – seul son collègue l'avait mentionné. Trop plongé dans ses pensées, Théodore ne vit que trop tard la voiture qui arrivait sur la route principale. Il s'engagea sans s'arrêter et les deux véhicules entrèrent en collision. La violence du choc le propulsa en avant, déclenchant l'airbag.</p><p>Il grimaça, sentant une douleur vive au niveau de sa tempe, où du sang s'était mis à couler abondamment. Il tourna la tête vers Ginny qui semblait être assommée mais respirait toujours, probablement à cause de la force de l'impact.</p><p>Paniqué, Théodore jura bruyamment et détacha sa propre ceinture, cherchant son téléphone dans sa poche. A travers le pare-brise, il aperçut le second véhicule, où le conducteur, un jeune homme, venait d'ouvrir la portière.</p><p>Théodore sortit à son tour.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » s'écria l'homme avec fureur, pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Théodore. « Vous auriez pu tuer quelqu'un ! »</p><p>Théodore savait que cette histoire lui apporterait des problèmes.</p><p>« Regardez ce que vous avez fait à ma caisse ! » continua de vociférer l'homme.</p><p>« Je n'aurais pas le choix. » murmura Théodore à voix basse, écoutant à peine l'inconnu.</p><p>Il sortit sa baguette en direction de l'homme.</p><p>« <em>Impero. </em>» murmura-t-il.</p><p>Immédiatement, le visage de l'homme perdit son expression furieuse.</p><p>« <em>Tu vas conduire jusqu'à la prochaine supérette sur ton chemin et acheter de l'alcool. Ensuite, tu iras voir la police pour leur dire que tu as causé un accident sous l'influence de l'alcool et que tu t'es enfui. </em>» ordonna Théodore d'une voix ferme.</p><p>L'homme hocha la tête, tel un zombie. Sans un mot supplémentaire, il tourna les talons en direction de son véhicule dont le côté droit était endommagé et quitta les lieux. Théodore se précipita vers la fenêtre passagère et ouvrit la portière, aidant Ginny à sortir du véhicule tandis qu'il composait le numéro des urgences avec son autre main.</p><p>Le récit de cet inconnu au bar, à la recherche de Ginny, fut suffisant pour replonger Théodore dans sa paranoïa. <em>Quelqu'un était-il à leur recherche</em> ?</p><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Théodore attendit que Ginny quitte son appartement pour s'y introduire. Il était difficile pour un moldu d'y entrer mais pour un sorcier, il s'agissait d'un jeu d'enfant. Il devait s'assurer de sécuriser l'appartement de Ginny comme il l'avait fait avec le sien.</p><p>Il versa de la poudre anti-transplanage dans l'un des placards de Ginny. Aucun sorcier ne pourrait entrer dans l'appartement de cette manière. Contrairement à un vrai sort anti-transplanage, l'effet de la poudre était temporaire et il devrait s'assurer de la remplacer régulièrement. Il ne voulait toutefois pas prendre de risques en utilisant sa baguette. Lorsque Théodore ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, s'apprêtant à sortir, il tomba sur Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>« Hey, <em>snack.</em> » salua-t-elle en retirant ses larges lunettes de soleil avant de les placer sur ses cheveux. « Je viens voir Ginny ! »</p><p>Théodore retint une grimace. Il devait trouver une excuse.</p><p>« Décidément, cette fille est une vraie plaie. » pensa-t-il.</p><p>Il tenta toutefois de prendre un sourire détaché, tandis qu'il refermait la porte de l'appartement de Ginny derrière lui dans un claquement. Il vit Pansy jeter un regard curieux à l'intérieur.</p><p>« Tu l'as raté. Elle est sortie. » répondit-il.</p><p>« Oh. » répondit-elle, avec une moue déçue. « Je voulais lui faire une visite surprise pour qu'on aille faire du shopping. »</p><p>Elle jeta un nouveau regard rapide vers la porte, puis vers Théodore.</p><p>« Elle est bientôt de retour, j'imagine ? » demanda-t-elle. « Comme tu as l'air de l'attendre dans son appartement. »</p><p>Pansy avait posé la question d'un air joyeux et détaché, comme si la réponse importait peu. Théodore savait qu'il devait se méfier des mots qu'il prononcerait. La connaissant, elle répéterait tout à Ginny quand l'occasion se présenterait.</p><p>Théodore savait que Ginny n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre qu'il s'était introduit dans son appartement sans son consentement ni sans lui en toucher un mot. Elle était paranoïaque et Pansy Parkinson en avait pleinement conscience.</p><p>« Elle ne devrait pas tarder. On peut l'attendre chez moi, si tu veux. » suggéra-t-il. « Tu veux une tasse de thé ? »</p><p>La proposition lui était sortie de la tête sans trop réfléchir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de d'inventer une raison valable sur sa présence dans l'appartement de Ginny. Théodore devait gagner du temps pour trouver une excuse plus plausible.</p><p>Il vit une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux de la jeune femme - qui disparut rapidement au profit d'une lueur curieuse.</p><p>« Faisons ça, alors. » dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.</p><p>Il avait déjà pris trop de risques en utilisant l'Imperium sur ce conducteur. Si le Ministère traquait l'activité de sa baguette, cela signifiait qu'ils auraient la localisation de son dernier sort, un <em>Impardonnable</em>, à Roseneath. Utiliser la magie ici même était trop risqué. Cela serait suffisant pour les mener directement à lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen.</p><p>Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier, Théodore se rendit compte que Pansy n'avait pas bougé.</p><p>« Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de dissimuler son impatience.</p><p>« Tu ne fermes pas la porte à clef ? » demanda Pansy d'un ton entendu.</p><p>« Quel idiot… Je l'ai laissée à l'intérieur. » mentit-il.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas de double - cela serait bien trop suspicieux.</p><p>« C'est juste qu'une porte laissée comme ça est plus facile à forcer. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Ginny est super précautionneuse avec ça. Tu sais avec l'histoire de son ex, et tout ça. »</p><p>Pansy avait lancé cela sur le ton de la conversation mais il remarqua qu'elle l'observait attentivement, comme si elle attendait sa réaction. Il jura intérieurement. <em>Quel idiot</em>, pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.</p><p>« Elle sera bientôt de retour, ça ira. » dit-il d'une voix plus assurée.</p><p>Pansy hocha la tête et le suivit dans les escaliers en sifflant d'un air joyeux. Tandis qu'ils rejoignaient son appartement, elle lui raconta des détails insignifiants sur sa vie.</p><p><em>Merlin, qu'elle est insupportable</em>, pensa Théodore, s'efforçant de rester calme. Il avait rarement rencontré une personne aussi irritante dans sa vie.</p><p>« Sympa, chez toi ! » commenta-t-elle avec excitation, lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez lui. « Très… <em>artistique.</em> »</p><p>« Installe-toi. » suggéra-t-il en désignant le sofa d'un geste de la main. « Je vais préparer du thé. »</p><p>Théodore se dirigea vers le coin cuisine du séjour pendant que Pansy se laissait choir dans le canapé, posant ses pieds sur celui-ci sans aucune gêne.</p><p><em>Je dois trouver une solution</em>, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il mettait de l'eau à chauffer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la confiance de Ginny après tous ses efforts. Pas de cette façon. Il avait tout calculé de manière minutieuse - il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Théodore versa l'eau dans une théière et la posa sur le service à thé avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Il vit Pansy saisir son téléphone.</p><p>« Je vais appeler Ginny ! La prévenir que je suis ici. » dit-elle.</p><p>« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il.</p><p>Elle lui jeta un regard médusé, visiblement surprise par le ton de sa voix. Théodore se maudit intérieurement pour son éclat.</p><p>« Je veux dire, elle est bientôt de retour. » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, reprenant une voix plus contrôlée. « Et elle est occupée en ce moment, ce serait mieux de ne pas la déranger. »</p><p>« Pas de soucis, je peux juste lui laisser un petit message. » dit-elle, tandis qu'elle tapait sur l'écran du portable.</p><p>Immédiatement, Théodore se dirigea vers elle et retira le téléphone de ses mains d'un geste brutal. Pansy leva les yeux dans sa direction, la bouche ouverte, visiblement choquée.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu… » commença-elle, estomaquée.</p><p>Avant que Pansy ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Théodore avait saisi la théière et l'avait fracassé contre le coin de sa tête. Le verre se brisa violemment sur son front et elle tomba sur le sol, gémissant de douleur.</p><p>Théodore l'observa sans bouger, comme un spectateur en dehors de son propre corps. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, l'ampleur de son acte le frappa violemment. Poussé par un instinct de survie, il n'avait eu qu'un désir. <em>Arrêter Pansy Parkinson.</em></p><p>Elle gémissait toujours à ses pieds, éprise de douleur. Elle tenta de ramper, et tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone, tombé au sol. Ce dernier écrasa violemment sa main et Pansy lâcha un hurlement perçant. Théodore alluma la télévision et augmenta le volume. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et la tira par les cheveux.</p><p>« Tu la fermes. » ordonna-t-il en posant une main sur sa bouche pour la forcer à garder le silence et couvrir ses cris.</p><p>Pansy tenta de se débattre tandis qu'il la tirait à travers le séjour. A l'aide de son bras, il entoura sa nuque dans une clef de tête et serra de toutes ses forces. Après quelques secondes, elle cessa de se débattre, tombant dans l'inconscience à cause du manque d'oxygène. Théodore tira sa silhouette immobile dans le studio, la plaçant sur une chaise avant de la ligoter fermement. Il plaça un ruban adhésif sur sa bouche.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, quelques instants plus tard, Théodore faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, son visage en sueur. Il l'entendit gémir contre le ruban. Une lueur de terreur était visible dans ses yeux.</p><p>« Tu aurais dû t'occuper de tes <em>putains</em> d'affaires. Mais non… Il fallait <em>encore </em>que tu fourres ton nez dans des choses qui ne te regardent pas. » dit-il entre ses dents, avec fureur.</p><p>Théodore se tourna vers elle, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.</p><p>« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à <em>toi-même.</em> C'est de ta faute, si nous en sommes là. » assura-t-il. « Ta faute. »</p><p>D'un geste rageur, il envoya son point contre la porte. Immédiatement, les gémissements de Pansy s'amplifièrent. Elle secouait sa chaise, tentant désespérément de s'extirper de ses liens.</p><p>Soudainement, une musique rythmée retentit dans la pièce et il jeta un regard au portable de Pansy, qu'il avait posé sur la commode. Théodore se dirigea vers le téléphone et lut le nom de l'appel entrant. <em>''Sponsor''</em></p><p>« Sponsor ? » répéta-t-il en regardant l'écran.</p><p>Après plusieurs sonneries dans le vide, l'écran redevint noir. Il le ralluma et tomba sur l'écran verrouillé par empreinte digitale. Il se dirigea vers Pansy et tira sa main d'un geste brutal. Elle tenta d'entrelacer ses deux mains pour l'empêcher d'avoir accès à ses doigts.</p><p>« Continue de résister et tu vas le regretter, crois-moi. » gronda—t-il d'une voix menaçante.</p><p>Immédiatement, elle arrêta de bouger. Impuissante, Pansy posa son index sur le téléphone et le portable se déverrouilla.</p><p>« Je vais enlever le ruban de ta bouche. Pas la peine de crier, personne ne t'entendra de cette pièce. Si tu te comportes comme je te le demande, tout ira bien. Compris ? » demanda Théodore.</p><p>Elle secoua la tête en signe d'approbation. D'un geste sec, il retira le ruban fermement collé à sa bouche. Elle émit une exclamation de douleur.</p><p>« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » questionna Pansy d'une voix chevrotante.</p><p>« Je te l'ai dit. Il fallait que tu fourres ton nez dans mes affaires. » répliqua Théodore.</p><p>« Je <em>savais</em> qu'il y avait quelque chose de suspect chez toi. » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu étais trop parfait. Je savais que ça cachait quelque chose. »</p><p>Un sourire désabusé s'étira sur les lèvres de Théodore mais il ne répondit pas. Il consulta le téléphone de Pansy.</p><p>« C'est qui, ce <em>sponsor </em>? »</p><p>Elle garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Puis, semblant décider que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Pansy consentit à répondre.</p><p>« C'est le type que je fréquente. » informa-t-elle à contrecœur. « Nous avons rendez-vous ce soir. Il va s'inquiéter s'il ne me voit pas arriver, tout à l'heure. »</p><p>Une nouvelle fois, Théodore l'ignora et saisit le sac à main de la jeune femme. A l'intérieur, il trouva du parfum, des produits de beauté, du maquillage, de la lingerie et une liasse d'argent. Ses yeux se froncèrent lorsqu'il extirpa une longue perruque rousse du sac.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il à l'attention de Pansy.</p><p>« Il aime bien les jeux de rôles. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu es, au juste ? Une sorte d'escort girl ? » interrogea-t-il avec un profond dégoût.</p><p>Il aurait dû s'en douter. Cette femme était une vraie traînée. Il n'était pas étonné qu'elle vende son corps pour une liasse de billets. Il avait toujours regardé d'un œil méfiant sa relation avec Ginny. Théodore était pourtant loin de se douter que ses vices allaient aussi loin.</p><p>« Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle, insultée.</p><p>Il savait qu'elle mentait. Toutefois il n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes et ses activités extraprofessionnelles lui importaient peu. Il avait d'autres problèmes plus pressants en tête. Si Pansy disait vrai, et que ce fameux <em>Sponsor</em> s'attendait à la voir le soir même, ce serait problématique.</p><p>Heureusement pour lui, Ginny ne savait rien de la visite de Pansy. Cette dernière avait mentionné une visite surprise. Théodore vérifia rapidement dans le téléphone mais ne trouva pas d'appel ou de message à Ginny pendant la journée. Elle n'avait donc pas menti.</p><p>La situation était toutefois problématique et Théodore était déjà allé trop loin. Inventer un mensonge ne servait désormais plus à rien. Seule la magie pourrait l'aider. L'imperium ne lui servirait pas dans sa situation. Un sort d'Amnésie lui semblait plus adéquat. Il savait pourtant mieux que quiconque que cette méthode n'était pas infaillible. Il était possible que Pansy recouvre des souvenirs, comme Ginny l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises.</p><p>Frustré, Théodore enfouit son visage dans ses mains, poussant une exclamation contrariée. Il prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer.</p><p>« Est-ce que je peux manger quelque chose ? » demanda Pansy. « Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée, et je meurs de faim. »</p><p>Elle avait parlé d'une voix timide - ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.</p><p>« Attends-ici. » ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.</p><p>A son retour, Théodore enleva les liens de ses mains et lui tendit un paquet de chips et une barre de céréales - les seules provisions qui lui restaient. Pansy mordit avidement dans la barre de céréales avant de vider d'un trait le verre d'eau que Théodore lui avait apporté.</p><p>« Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ? Je ne vais pas arriver à me retenir plus longtemps. » plaida-elle.</p><p>Il leva les yeux au ciel. Même ligotée, elle devait faire sa diva.</p><p>« Pas de bêtises. » prévint-il avant de retirer les liens de ses jambes. « Lève-toi. »</p><p>Pansy s'exécuta et d'un pas prudent, s'avança vers la porte, sous le regard attentif de Théodore.</p><p>« A gauche. » ordonna-t-il en désignant la porte des toilettes.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur, Pansy esquissa un geste pour fermer la porte mais Théodore retint son pied, l'empêchant de la clore complètement.</p><p>« Est-ce que je peux avoir un peu d'intimité ? Ou tu veux prendre ton pied à me regarder pisser ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.</p><p>Théodore grimaça et ferma la porte d'un geste sec. Elle sortit quelques instants plus tard. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers la porte du studio, Pansy se retourna brusquement et lança son pied en direction de son entrejambe. Théodore laissa échapper un hurlement tandis qu'il tombait à terre, se prostrant de douleur. Pansy s'était ruée vers le séjour.</p><p>Théodore grimaça, le souffle coupé. Il se releva difficilement et se dirigea d'un pas oscillant vers le living-room à son tour. Pansy tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte, hurlant à travers celle-ci. La porte resta toutefois résolument close et la télévision, allumée à plein régime, couvrait ses hurlements.</p><p>« C'est verrouillé. Ça ne sert à rien. » dit-il d'une voix traînante.</p><p>Pansy hurla et se retourna vers lui, cherchant autour d'elle un moyen de s'enfuir. Elle se rua vers la fenêtre du séjour. Théodore l'observa sans bouger.</p><p>« Ça ne sert à rien. » répéta Théodore avec une grimace.</p><p>Quelques secondes plus tard, les gestes de Pansy se firent plus lents et elle tituba. Elle tenta de s'accrocher aux meubles qui l'entouraient avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, sous les effets du cocktail puissant de drogues qu'il avait ajouté dans son verre d'eau. Théodore agrippa sa figure immobile pour la ramener dans le studio.</p><p>« Je vais essayer de chercher une autre solution. Tu as intérêt à espérer que j'y parvienne. » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce, la plongeant totalement dans l'obscurité.</p><p>Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Théodore dut agir comme si de rien n'était devant Ginny tandis que Pansy Parkinson était ligotée dans son appartement. Il avait continué à la droguer, ce qui la laissait dans un état de léthargie continuelle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention du voisinage avec ses cris.</p><p>Le téléphone de Pansy ne cessa de sonner. La plupart des appels venaient de son <em>Sponsor</em>, du patron du Whitehaven et de Ginny. Théodore le laissa sonner dans le vide. Ginny semblait particulièrement préoccupée par la disparition de Pansy. Quelques jours plus tard, elle insista pour qu'ils se rendent au domicile de cette dernière, après son service au pub.</p><p>« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour se rendre chez les gens ? » interrogea Théodore, tentant de la dissuader.</p><p>« Je sais mais c'est une urgence. » répondit Ginny avant d'appuyer fermement sur la sonnette de la maison, faisant retentir une sonnerie stridente.</p><p>Un homme ouvrit la porte - probablement l'un des colocataires de Pansy. Théodore écouta son échange avec Ginny, d'un air attentif. Il la suivit dans l'escalier lorsqu'elle demanda l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre de Pansy. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le colocataire devant la porte, Théodore l'interrogea :</p><p>« Quand l'as-tu vue pour la dernière fois, exactement ? »</p><p>« Mercredi. » répondit James d'une voix neutre. « Elle est sortie dans l'après-midi. »</p><p>« Tu sais où elle a pu aller ? » demanda Ginny.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter. » répliqua James d'un ton hostile.</p><p>Ginny échangea un regard avec Théodore, probablement alertée par le ton de l'homme. Elle s'imaginait sans doute qu'il était impliqué.</p><p>« Maintenant que je m'en souviens… Elle a dit qu'elle allait chez toi. » dit-il à l'attention de Ginny.</p><p>Immédiatement, Théodore se tendit.</p><p>« Chez moi ? » répéta Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>« C'est ça. » confirma le colocataire.</p><p>« Je ne l'ai pas vue, et elle ne m'a jamais appelée. » lança Ginny.</p><p>« C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Qui sait…Elle est probablement encore dans une afterparty de trois jours, défoncée aux champignons hallucinogènes. C'est bien son style. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux, les yeux emplis de jugement. « Je dois aller dormir. Je travaille tôt demain. D'ailleurs quand tu la verras, dis-lui qu'elle me doit sa part du loyer. »</p><p>Ils quittèrent la maison. Théodore jeta un regard bref en direction de Ginny, dont le visage était blanc comme un linge. Il posa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rassurer.</p><p>« Je suis certain qu'il y a une explication et qu'on va la retrouver. » assura-t-il d'une voix confiante. « Peut-être qu'elle est allée voir de la famille ? »</p><p>Ginny ne parut pas convaincue par ses mots et le retour se fit en silence. Théodore pouvait sentir la nervosité monter en lui.</p><p>« Tu ne viens pas ? » lui demanda Ginny quand il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers le couloir menant à son propre appartement.</p><p>Il avait espéré rentrer chez lui pour gérer son problème. Il ne voulait toutefois pas susciter les suspicions de Ginny.</p><p>« Je vais chercher quelques affaires et j'arrive. » mentit Théodore avant de s'éloigner.</p><p>Lorsqu'il entra dans le studio, il trouva Pansy, la tête baissée, le teint pâle. Elle paraissait épuisée, sous l'effet des drogues tranquillisantes ingérées depuis des jours. Elle s'était à peine restaurée et semblait extrêmement faible.</p><p>A l'entrée de Théodore dans la pièce, elle releva la tête, et commença à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles.</p><p>« Je t'en supplie… Laisse-moi partir… » dit-elle d'un ton saccadé, ayant visiblement des difficultés à parler.</p><p>Soudainement, elle commença à se lamenter. Elle paraissait en plein délire - un autre effet de la drogue.</p><p>« C'est mon karma, c'est ça ? Parce que j'ai menti ? » demanda-t-elle en gémissant.</p><p>« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas enceinte… J'ai menti…Je voulais juste lui soutirer de l'argent… » avoua-t-elle entre ses larmes.</p><p>Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>« Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. » dit-il d'une voix ferme en sortant un sac plastique.</p><p>Il se dirigea vers elle et le plaça sur sa tête. Elle tenta de se débattre mais ses tentatives semblaient bien faibles, à cause de son état d'épuisement général.</p><p>« <em>Tant que ce n'est pas parfait, tu recommenceras.</em> » pensa-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, ignorant les exclamations étouffées de la jeune femme.</p><p>Théodore rejoignit l'appartement de Ginny. Il dormit à peine cette nuit-là. Il passa les heures suivantes à observer la jeune femme qui dormait profondément à ses côtés, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'il venait de causer la mort de son amie, un étage plus bas.</p><p>Elle sembla passer une nuit agitée elle aussi, se retournant dans tous les sens, visiblement éprise de songes désagréables. Lorsque le réveil de Théodore retentit, aux premières heures de la matinée, il murmura à son oreille :</p><p>« Je ne pourrais pas passer la journée avec toi, aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais terminé mon tableau cet après-midi. »</p><p>« Très bien. Il faut que j'aille à Birmingham, de toute façon. » dit Ginny d'une voix ensommeillée.</p><p>« <em>Parfait.</em> » pensa-t-il.</p><p>Cela lui donnerait plus de temps pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans son appartement, une odeur désagréable lui parvint au nez. En entrant dans le studio, l'odeur s'intensifia. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il enfila des gants en latex puis retira le sac plastique.</p><p><em>Elle était morte</em>, constata-t-il sans émotion particulière. Immédiatement, il fut traversé par une impression de déjà-vu. La vue du corps de sa mère au sol, immobile, quelques années plus tôt. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision de son esprit. Elles étaient les seules responsables de leur sort.</p><p>Théodore sortit l'une des caisses pliées qu'il utilisait pour transporter les larges tableaux de l'artiste. Il s'en servirait pour se débarrasser du corps. Il devrait simplement s'assurer de le faire entrer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait une scie quelque part dans ses affaires.</p><p>Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Théodore referma la caisse et la ferma à l'aide de clous. Il s'empara ensuite de produits nettoyants les plus puissants qu'il put trouver pour faire disparaître le sang. L'opération dura plusieurs heures. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il ouvrit son coffre-fort, dissimulé derrière un tableau dans sa chambre. Il contenait deux clefs - un double du studio et la clef d'une unité de stockage qu'il louait près de Birmingham. Il utiliserait l'endroit pour cacher les accessoires de son crime en attendant de trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Théodore attendit le début de la soirée pour saisir la caisse et la placer dans sa voiture. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la benne du pick-up pour retourner récupérer le reste de ses affaires dans l'appartement, Ginny apparut à côté du véhicule. Théodore se stoppa, refermant la porte de la benne du pick-up d'un geste brusque, espérant qu'elle ne jetterait pas de regards vers le contenu.</p><p>La jeune femme paraissait toutefois agitée, et ne sembla pas y porter attention.</p><p>« Je croyais que tu partais demain. » dit Ginny lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur.</p><p>« Mon agente veut que j'aille dîner avec l'un de ses contacts ce soir. Ça sera bon pour le réseautage, selon elle. » mentit Théodore, feignant d'être ennuyé. « Elle passe son temps à me demander de faire des choses - on dirait ma mère. »</p><p>« J'ai croisé ta mère tout à l'heure. A Birmingham. » admit-elle avec gêne.</p><p>Théodore ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.</p><p>« Vraiment ? » dit-il, incertain.</p><p>« C'était bizarre - j'ai presque cru pendant un instant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de moi. » ajouta Ginny avec un rire nerveux.</p><p>A nouveau, Théodore jura intérieurement. Que se passait-il ? A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir réglé un problème, un autre se présentait. Avait-elle rencontré la comédienne qu'il avait engagé pour jouer le rôle de sa mère pendant ce dîner. Il ne put dissimuler la lueur alarmée qui apparut sur ses traits.</p><p>« Est-ce que tout va bien, Théo ? » demanda Ginny.</p><p>« Ma mère a quelques… problèmes depuis ces derniers mois. Rien de grave, rassure-toi. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à maintenant. On pense que c'est de l'Alzheimer précoce. » mentit-il, prenant une mine préoccupée. « Je vais passer la voir sur la route, m'assurer que tout va bien. »</p><p>Ginny ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Elle semblait le croire.</p><p>« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix douce.</p><p>« Non, ça ira. Je t'appelle ce soir. » assura-t-il d'un ton impatient.</p><p>Théodore s'empressa de grimper dans son pick-up, pour éviter que la conversation ne s'éternise. Il gérerait la situation une fois qu'il aurait réglé son problème actuel - Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>Théodore conduisit pendant deux heures trente jusqu'à un comté éloigné et se débarrassa de la caisse contenant le corps dans un lac. Lorsqu'il remonta dans le pick-up, Théodore remarqua que son téléphone n'était pas dans sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils, craignant l'avoir fait tomber pendant sa marche vers le lac.</p><p>Il saisit le second téléphone qu'il gardait dans sa voiture - un téléphone prépayé qu'il utilisait en cas d'urgence pour garder un anonymat total. Il composa son numéro et le téléphone sonna pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de tomber sur une voix automatique lui demandant de laisser un message. Il se souvint ensuite qu'il l'avait probablement oublié dans son appartement. Il avait été surpris par l'arrivée de Ginny et leur conversation l'avait troublée. Il était parti à la hâte sans récupérer le reste de ses affaires.</p><p>« <em>Pour accéder à votre messagerie, veuillez taper votre code secret puis appuyer sur dièse.</em> » lança la voix automatique.</p><p>Il s'exécuta.</p><p>« <em>Vous avez un nouveau message.</em> » poursuivit la voix.</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit la voix paniquée de Ginny.</p><p>« <em>Théodore, c'est Ginny. Il m'a retrouvée. Il a essayé de forcer la porte de ton appartement. Je ne peux plus rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Appelle-moi dès que tu pourras.</em> »</p><p>Les bras de Théodore s'étaient figés sur le volant tandis que les mots percutaient son esprit. Il l'écouta le message une seconde fois puis une troisième pour être certain. Il laissa échapper un juron, frappant le volant avec violence.</p><p>Quelqu'un avait essayé de s'introduire dans son appartement, songea-t-il avec horreur. Il hésita à transplaner immédiatement. Il savait toutefois qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le pick-up dans cet endroit, aussi près du corps qu'il venait d'abandonner. Il démarra en trombe, s'élançant sur la route vide à toute allure, ignorant les limitations de vitesse. Théodore conduisit une demi-heure avant de garer la voiture dans une ruelle vide, s'assurant qu'il était désormais assez loin du lieu où il avait laissé le corps de Pansy.</p><p>Il transplana dans la cour arrière de son immeuble, à l'abri des regards, près de bosquets en hauteur. En trombe, il entra dans le bâtiment et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre son appartement. Il vit la serrure forcée sur la porte et une panique latente le saisit. Quelqu'un était entré.</p><p>Théodore saisit sa baguette d'un geste ferme, puis entra à l'intérieur.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La grosse révélation. Plutôt horrible n'est-ce pas ? J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre. Premièrement parce qu'il est très long, mais aussi à cause du contenu - pas forcément simple à supporter...</p><p>A bientôt pour le dénouement et le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !</p><p>Fearless</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt pour la suite !</p><p>Fearless</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>